No necesito amor
by joya blanca
Summary: Amor ¿que es eso?, ¿quien lo necesita? Gomamon toda su vida a estado enamorado de si mismo, el nunca lo necesito ¿por que sus amigos de repente si?. El les enseñara las bondades de amarse a si mismo o ¿ellos le demostraran lo contrario? (Gabumon x matt) (tai x sora) (mimi x palmon) (tentomon x Meicoomon) (joe x gomamon) (gatomon x patamon) (tk x kari) (davis x veemon)
1. Chapter 1

No necesito amor

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

En medio del bosque, buscando comida un digimon pensaba...

* * *

"Los digimon amamos a nuestros humanos, todos los amamos pero ninguno del modo en que yo lo hago.

Lo admito, al principio no supe ¿como racionalizarlo?, el era tan solo un niño y yo me sentía confundido , muy confundido.

Aun hoy me confunde.

Luego creció y yo creí que...pero no Sora se me adelanto.

En esa fiesta llamada navidad ella con un regalo se lo dijo, ¿por que a mi?, ¿por que los dioses son tan crueles?, ¿por que no me dejan ser feliz?

Patamon es feliz, el siempre es feliz, mucho más desde que sale con Gatomon...¿es por que los dioses lo aman más?, ¿que hice yo para molestarlos?

¡Hasta biyomon encontró pareja!, la pajarita rosada casi salta de alegría desde que sale con hawkmon.

Como siempre debo pensar en lo que es mejor para el, lo que le conviene y ella le conviene. Ya los imagino a los 2 felices con 2 niños, ya que los humanos forman familias.

Si Tai logro aceptar lo de Sora y Matt, yo también puedo..."

-HEY GABU.

-¿HE?

* * *

El lobo digital regreso de sus pensamientos, para prestarle atención a su mejor amigo.

-de nuevo estabas pensando en yama.

-sip.

-Sabes que no es posible ¿verdad?

El ser de ojos rojos bajo las rojas.

-lo se, es que a veces no puedo evitarlo.

El lagarto digital puso su garra sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-podemos acompañarlos, apoyarlos pero amarlos...eso no se puede.

Agumon vio triste y decepcionado a su amigo, no le gustaba tener que decir este tipo de cosas...

-agu tiene razón.

* * *

Por suerte para las cosas directas, esta Gomamon, gracias a su falta de filtro siempre es el indicado para estas cosas.

-las relaciones románticas entre humanos entre digimons no existen por una razón, eso llevaría a la especie humana a la extinción...¿Imagínate que todos los tuvieran?, seria horrible.

-no te ofendas goma, pero según se entre los humanos existen las personas que aman a otras del mismo genero y la especie continua.

-yep, estas en lo cierto...son "humanos"...amando a otros "humanos"

Algo incomodo por la charla , el digimon de la amistad pregunto...

-¿ustedes nunca se han enamorado?

Ambos digimons se quedaron mirando, pensativos. El dinosaurio naranja rascándose a cabeza...

-bueno...yo ame a Tai por mucho tiempo, pero me di cuenta que no funcionaria, luego ame a Palmon, luego a biyomon...

-¿se los dijiste?

-a Palmon, me rechazo en 5 min y fue con Tentomon, biyomon quiso quedar solo como amiga y Tai...jamás se lo dije, no tenia caso.

-¿y tu gomamon?...¿has amado a alguien?

-¡pues claro que no!, yo me amo a mi mismo.

El lobo marino se dio una pequeña peinada con sus aletas, reflejándose en un charco cercano.

-¿pero quien no podría amarme?, soy demasiado hermoso...Mejor alejan ese tipo de ideas raras con humanos o pensaran que son unos sub normales.

Agumon y Gabumon sintieron ganas de patearlo, en lugar de eso...

-si claro.

-ven agu, dejemos al "señor hermoso" un instante y vallamos a buscar frambuesas al otro lado del rió.

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca. Apuremos el paso antes que palm , tento y Veemon se las hallan llevado todas.

Ambos digimon se retiraron.

-¡oh, vamos chicos!...vah, ustedes se lo pierden.

* * *

¿Que?, ¿la sinceridad les dolió?...¡pues que pena!...Cielos a veces desearía que sus amigos no fueran tan sensibles . Decidió ir por algo de pescado como disculpa a un lago que solo el conocía.

-amor...¡que tontería!, los seres digitales no necesitamos eso.

Con una enorme sonrisa se zambulló en aquellas aguas cristalinas.

-awwwwwwww...¡esto es todo lo que necesito!

¿Por que los digimons terrestres eran taaaaaaan complicados?, por suerte el nació como un ser acuático, las bondades del agua es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.

-listos o no allá voy.

* * *

Hundirse entre las aguas o flotar sobre ellas, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. ¿Por los demás digimons se complicaban la vida tanto? , ¡la vida es sencilla!, es un mar de aguas cristalinas que solo se turbia cuando se quiere.

Si ellos no estuvieran haciendo "una tormenta" en un vaso con agua, podrían disfrutar lo maravillosa que es la vida y poder amarse a si mismos.

-es definitivo, mañana les busco pareja a esos Subnormales...¡un pez!

Nadando más rápido fue directo a su objetivo, la vida es buena y el les enseñaría que tenia la razón en todo, como siempre. Después de todo, ¿quien necesita amor?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

(gracias al traductor de google por las partes en francés)

Otro día, otro fastidioso día en que tenia que verlo charlando por su celular con Sora. Por suerte hoy tenia algo que hacer (a diferencia de los días anteriores, los cuales eran un tormento para su corazón)

-matt, goma me invito a una fiesta. Nos vemos.

-he?...espera un minuto.

El rubio que con una mano tomaba su teléfono móvil y con la otra cortaba tomate, le presto atención al lobo digital a punto de irse.

-¿donde?

-esteeeeeee...en Isla fire.

El rubio levanto una ceja.

-¿una fiesta?, ¿en isla fire?

Yamato era hijo de una científica y un periodista, ambos de renombre por lo que el de tonto no tenia nada.

-¿que?, ¿por que me miras así?

-a ti te pasa algo.

¿QUEEEEEEEEE? ¿YOOOOOOOOOO?...¡NOOOOOOOOO!, ES TU IMAGINACIÒN...Era lo que gab quería gritar, en vez de eso...

-me comí una fruta que no estaba muy buena, relax ya se me paso.

El rubio lo miro preocupado.

-gab sabes que tu...

-¿hola?...¿matt?, ¿sigues ahí?, ¿hola?...

El oji rojo aprovecho que el oji azul se distrajo contestando la llamada para irse, no quería explicar realmente ¿a donde iba?...Por suerte Agu se comprometió a acompañarlo.

* * *

En el digimundo...

Agumon no espero ver a nadie más , además de su mejor amigo de la infancia y el mismo por aquí, pero las sorpresas jamás terminan...

-¿Palmon?, ¿que haces aquí?

-métete en tus propios asuntos.

La flor incomoda apuro el paso, entre la pequeña multitud que se juntaba en un teatro, esperando escuchar un discurso...

* * *

Detrás de escenario...

-¿Estas seguro de esto mon ami?

Frente a un confiado ser acuático que se peinaba delante un espejo, una rosa francesa antropomórfica estaba preocupada.

-estoy seguro, si esto continua así será el Apocalipsis.

-entiendo tu punto chere, pero...¿no crees que estas exagerando con esto?

-¿exagerando?...¿quieres que la humanidad se extinga?

Ella movió su cabeza negativamente.

-Yo tampoco, mira estos sub normales aun que son pocos, podrían ocasionar una catástrofe...¿Quieres que los humanos y los digimons se entiendan?

-Oui, mais que faire si nous avions tort?

-¿que?, en japonés.

La flor dio un suspiro, recordando que este tipo no sabe ni pió de francés.

-si ,pero ¿ si nos equivocamos?

El dejo de peinarse, mirándola serio.

-Ambos hemos estado en el mundo humano lo suficiente para saber ¿como reaccionan a lo nuevo?, si les agregamos algo "romántico" a la ecuación solo habrá desastre.

Luego se llevo una aleta al pecho.

-solo quiero lo mejor para ambos lados, se que es duro, será doloroso y no me gusta como a ti, pero es lo correcto...lo mejor para todos.

Floramon lo miro pensativa, su mirada indicaba que de verdad creía que estaba ayudando, era sincero al 100%...

-Esta es la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para ayudarlos, te agradezco que me hallas conseguido este lugar, si te sientes incomoda con esto, no te pido que tu...

-no...viene por que quise y me quedare por que quiero, chere.

Antes de salir, el orador (algo nervioso) se dio una ultima peinada.

-si ellos no saben lo que es lo moralmente correcto, se los voy a tener que decir yo. Deséame suerte.

Mirando hacia el escenario, digimon de la sinceridad (con pose segura) hizo su entrada con su amiga, mirándolo desde bambalinas.

-solo espero que lo que me dijo Ana una vez, no sea cierto... la route de l'enfer est faite de bonnes intentions(El camino al infierno esta hecho de buenas intenciones)

Con la pequeña multitud prestándole atención , el comenzó...

-Amigos y Amigos, Hermanos y Hermanas digimons, todos están aquí por una razón, una buena razón, sin sonar hee rej,con la verdad de mi lado y siempre respetando a los dioses...

Se puso una aleta en el corazón, por un segundo

-... Homeostasis se equivocó en cuanto a sus sentimientos...y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿están mal?, la respuesta es ¡obvio que si!...Lo que sienten no es correcto, no es lo mejor ni para ustedes ni para nadie, es más me atrevería a decir que han mal interpretado el lazo con tienen con su respectivo humano...

El pelirrojo comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, como si pensara en voz alta...

-...no importa si es el humano es de su mismo sexo o de otro genero, no importa lo bien que se lleven o lo bien que se siente cuando están juntos...esta mal...repitan conmigo, "esta mal"

El público como hipnotizado repito la frase "esta mal"

-Otra vez, "ESTA MAL"

El público como hipnotizados repito la frase "esta mal", más fuerte que la ultima vez.

-admitámoslo, el mundo humano es violento con lo que no conoce, ¿para que complicar las cosas?...¿por que complicarle la vida a la mayoría de digimons que solo tienen una amistad con sus humanos, con esto?...¿por que complicar el camino a la convivencia pacifica humano/digimon , más de lo que ya esta?

Gomamon pensando en la bien que debe verse bajo los reflectores, se quedo en silencio lo suficiente para que sus oyentes pensaran en lo que acababa de decir.

-pero existe un camino, si así es...un camino para alejar la incomodidad, un camino para acabar con esta "Sub normalidad" a la que están enfrentados y es este...

En una pantalla apareció la imagen más asquerosa que pudo encontrar, el publico le costo no vomitar al verla (aunque fue solo un segundo)

-...cada vez que sientan "algo" piensen en "eso"...el asco ayuda a quitar todo y si eso no resulta...enciérrense en el baño y "dense afecto"...Busquen una pareja de nuestra raza, yo los ayudare y si no resulta...¡Ámense a si mismos, ámense con locura, ámense con pasión, por que si te tienes a ti, tu corazón esta lleno!...

Con una enorme sonrisa, se abrazo a si mismo.

-...¡es maravilloso!, tan cálida sensación... sin olvidar sus obligaciones de camarada, claro esta.

Convencido que estar ayudándolos , los miro por ultima vez (apuntándose a la cabeza con una aleta)..

-...y jamás, jamás , jamás, jamás olviden esta frase, grávensela con fuego en el cerebro..."ESTA MAL"

Entre vitoreos, salio sintiéndose el salvador del digimundo, ahora debía cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo, días antes...

* * *

En la noche...

-¿estas seguro de esto?

-fiuuuuuuu, ¿por que la gente no para de preguntarme si estoy seguro?

Gomamon se llevo una aleta a la cara, cielos ayudar a sus amigos a veces era un trabajo duro. Con un tono conciliador le coloco una aleta, sobre el costado.

-Tiene problemas con su novio, es la digimon de Sora, es tu mejor amiga y estoy segurísimo que a Matt le parecerá "natural" que salgan.

En un parque de Odaiba, sentada en una banca estaba la pajarita rosada sollozando, mientras ambos digimon macho la miraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos. El compañero de Joe, al ver la cara indecisa de su amigo...

-mira, perdóname si me apresure...si me das más tiempo te puedo conseguir una cita con otra o con otro, sabes que no soy homofobico ni nada por el estilo.

-esta bien, no importa.

El digimon de la amistad, cabizbajo se levanto caminando derechito donde estaba su amiga...

-¿que pasa?

* * *

¡¿JOE?!...El ojiverde tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar, tener a este tipo cerca siempre lo hizo sentir "raro"...Esos cabellos azules, sus gafas que siempre le venían bien y se rostro no de modelo pero lindo, en buen estado físico he inteligente...¿por que no lograba encontrar novia?, era un misterio para el ser acuático...

-¡por poco me matas de un infarto!

-lo siento, es que los vi y me vino algo de curiosidad.

El humano y el ser digital se quedaron escondidos detrás de los arbustos, mirando la escena...

-¿creí que ella estaba con hawk?

-ya no lo esta jou, ya no .

Gon sonreía satisfecho, si la cita de Agu salía tan bien como esta, entonces todo estaba saliendo bien , un buen inicio para sus planes de un futuro mejor para todos. Sin excepciones...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

25 Años después...

Gracias a sus actos, habían nacido niños, nuevos niños elegidos, con sus propios digimons , ¿los originales? todos exitosos, el mundo aceptaba a los digimons...

Tk con sus libros contaba sus historias, Matt el primer astronauta en ir al espacio con su digimon, casado con la exitosa diseñadora de Kimonos Sora , Joe un exitoso doctor, el primer doctor del digimundo, etc...etc...todos, exitosos...A Gomamon la alegría no le cabía en el pecho..

¡Lo había logrado!, el mundo era un lugar agradable (no maravilloso ni idílico), lleno de paz y armonía para ambas especies...

* * *

Otros 25 años después...

-¡MALDITO #######|

Un anciano Gomamon gritaba con todo lo que le daban sus viejos pulmones, al leer la noticia en el holograma. Ese viejo lobo hijo de pu#######, antes de dar su ultimo suspiro soltó la bomba, ¿no podía guardárselo el muy maldito? , ¿era tan difícil llevarse el secreto a la tumba? , ¿así le pagaba "todo" lo que había hecho por el?

Ahora el mundo estaba de cabeza, ¡por su culpa!...Lamentaba pensar en que apenas tuviera la oportunidad, ¡orinaría la maldita tumba de ese boquifloja!

¡Para más remate el viejo Matt llorando dijo que era correspondido!, Sora esta desecha llorando en casa de su hija y la anciana Biyo esta internada en un hospital por el shock que la noticia le produjo, su ex la fue a visitar.

El astronauta ahora duerme en el sofá de Tk y Kari.

El hijo de Matt empeoro todo declarándose a su biyomon y se escapo con ella...Dejando a la hija de Ken y Yolei, plantada en el altar...¡Quien termino escapándose con su Hawkmon!

¿Eso es todo?, ¡NO, HAY MÀS!...Mimi en medio programa de Tv de cocina le dijo a su vieja co-animadora que ella no querría irse a la tumba, sin decirle que...¡lo escucho todo el maldito país!, ¡en vivo de costa a costa!¡ todos los programas de farándula de .U lo comentan!

La vieja chef ya inicio los tramites de divorcio para dejar a Izzy , el científico más renombrado de su generación. Los insultos que no dijo Iz, los dijo Tento.

Mientras menos piense en ese maldito de Tai quien dijo a viva voz que...

* * *

-arggggggggggggg...¡esto es el infierno!...¡EL INFIERNO!

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?

El viejo doctor con una taza de café, se sentó a su lado en la cocina de un modernísimo departamento de una Odiaba ultra moderna.

-¡¿EXAGERANDO...?!

-¡YA CALMATE O TE VA A SUBIR LA PRESIÒN!...uf, que cascarrabias te has puesto amigo...(sorbo)...aunque no superas a Yama, a sus 64 es un demonio arrugado, ¿como Takeru lo aguantara?

-Escuche que Kari y Patamon lo ayudan, también que Gatomon esta desesperada por mandarlo a un asilo.

-mmmmmm, lo más probable es que matt se termine yendo solo a uno, para no molestar a sus seres queridos, pobre.

El ser digital dando un suspiro se miro las aletas, arrugadas...¡OH antes era tan hermoso!, desde que evoluciono de esa horrible forma que le impidió sociabilizar hasta conocer a sus amigos, juro que siempre admiraría su belleza...¿y miren ahora?, se había ido.

-De nuevo estas pensando en tu juventud.

Muy triste, continuo mirándoselas.

-era todo lo que tenia, shif.

El ahora pelo gris, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿sabes?, si no estuvieras tan ciego con tu "belleza" y metiéndote en la vida de" otros", verías que no es "todo" lo que tienes.

El lobo marino digital ,secándose algunas lagrimas del rostro, se bajo de la encimera donde estaba.

-¿a donde vas?

-a arreglar esto.

Kido movió la cabeza negativamente, esperando que algún día su anciano amigo madurara.

* * *

Horas después.

RINNNNNNNNNNNN, RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Apoyándose lo mejor que podía con su bastón "hecho a la medida", Tentomon tan rápido como una tortuga, caminaba hasta la puerta...

-ya voy, ya voy...¡estos jovencitos modernos de hoy!...¡ya voy, pare su festival!

Cuando comprendió que ni volando llegaría a su destino el durante este siglo, ordeno a un robot que abriera la puerta.

-hola, ¿esta Izzi?

-¿haaaaa?...Gomamon, tanto tiempo...¿como están los nietos de ...joe?

-bien, ¿esta Izzy?, necesito hablar con el.

-¿Izzyyyyyy?...mmmmmmm...hace años que nadie lo llama así, esta con su abogado.

El octogenario insecto apunto a una puerta cerrada...Afuera en un sofá, dormía un viejo digimon con anteojos gruesos.

-¿que hace el armadillomon.?

-¿no te lo...conté?...Cody es el abogado de Izzy, tramitando el...divorcio.

-¿y tu?

-¡JAMAS!...Gennai dijo...dijo...¿que dijo?...¡ahora recuerdo!..."hasta que la muerte los separe", si Palm cree que le voy a dar en el gusto esta muyyyyyyy equivocada, yo pienso cumplir hasta que...¿que estábamos hablando?

-De...olvídalo, dile a Izzy que me llame luego.

-oky do, aunque nadie lo llama así ahora.

Cuando el ser acuático se estaba a punto de ir...

-¡espera!, ¿por que no lo hablas conmigo?

-no te ofendas, pero me parece que tu "mente" no te acompaña mucho por estos días.

-no hay problema...N1, mis pastillas para el alzahimer y la Artritis.

-si señor tento.

* * *

¡Los avances de la ciencia!, apenas se tomo la cosa esa, comenzó a hablar coherentemente...

-Gracias N1, ahora volviendo al tema...¿que era lo que querías preguntarle a Izzy?

Gomamon sarcástico, le pregunto al dueño de casa...

-¿que ya nadie lo llama de ese modo?

-yep pero al frikie ese no le interesa, aunque si alguno de sus asistentes no lo llaman "Dr. Izumi", ¡arde Troya!, ja ja ja...¡deberías ver como se pone cuando uno de sus pasantes lo tutea.!

Con la rapidez de su juventud, se sentó un otro sillón al lado del armadillo babeador.

-Relax, este tipo desde que se arrugo, duerme más profundo que una ostra y esa habitación es a prueba de ruido, no escucharían ni una tormenta eléctrica acercándose.

* * *

Con la moderna Tv en un canal de series del "recuerdo", mostrando la serie "Grey's anatomy"...El invitado se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-te escucho.

-¿Te acuerdas de la maquina del tiempo que tu compañero estaba fabricando?

-¡como olvidarlo!, Kou casi se vuelve loco con ese invento...por poco deja de investigar el Digimundo y eso que fue el quien creo esa nueva rama científica.

G sonriendo esperanzado...

-¿la termino?

-nop.

La sonrisa se volvió una mueca de desgano...

-aunque...

La mueca de desgano se convirtió en una cara curiosa...

-...existe algo parecido, una maquina dimensional...¡no pongas esa cara!, el multiuniverso es real no solo en el digimundo y en los comics marvel.

La sola idea le parecía tonta, sin embargo a estas alturas, al oji verde todo le servia.

-¿funciona?

-¡pues claro tonto!, ¡es un invento de Izzy no un producto de estilo "llame ya"!

-yyyy...¿puedo verla?

El viejo insecto miro directo a los ojos serio, a su visita.

-¿que estas tramando?

Ahora su visita lo miraba serio...

-dime una cosa, ¿te gusta todo esto?

-sabes la respuesta, como dije antes, si esa maldita palm cree que...

-si, si ,si, ahórrame el discurso ¿OK?...solo dime una cosa, ¿existen dimensiones con nuestro pasado exacto?

El insecto rojo, movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-perfecto, mira .Se que no puedo cambiar lo que estamos viviendo...pero ¿y si lograra cambiar todo para mejor a nuestras versiones alternas?, tal vez por lo menos ellos no pasaran por todo esto.

* * *

Sin palabras el digimon del conocimiento presiono un botón oculto, en menos de 1 segundo fueron teletrasportados a un laboratorio secreto, tanto el como el digimon de la sinceridad estaban frente una maquina tipo Star Gate.

\- Lo único que pido es que le digas a mi ingenuo joven yo, que no se case con esa #######.

La maquina se encendió. Gomamon sonrió satisfecho...

-no te preocupes mi amigo, haré mucho más que eso.

El digimon blanco entro a la maquina, desapareciendo al instante. Dispuesto a "lo que sea" por evitar este "infierno", aunque fuera en otra dimensión.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Entre aplausos y gritos de aprobación , el digimon acuático salio del escenario con una enorme sonrisa.

-tal como pensé.

El digimon de la sinceridad estaba segurísimo que con este charla, había abierto un futuro brillante para todos. Después de todo esto lo hacia (además de incrementar su ego), para ayudarlos (sinceramente ese era uno de sus objetivos), evitar su sufrimiento con situaciones innecesarias...

-¡oh mon ami!, ¡les encanto!

Flora emocionada fue a abrazarlo.

-tenia mis dudas, pero al ver la seguridad de tu voz, como te escuchaban... merveilleux.(maravilloso.)

El ser de pelaje brillante, sonrió cínico.

-lo se.

Era cierto, después de escucharlo, todas sus dudas se esfumaron, estaba tan maravillada como el publico entero que aun lo aplaudía.

-deberías escribir un libro.

¿un libro?...G en su mente ya tenia el titulo "aprenda a no ser un Sub normal por gomamon...¡NO!...Dr. Gomamon, genio de la autoayuda". Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, ese titulo le gustaba más.

-mmmmmm, no lo se , tal vez sea demasiado pronto para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Dijo con fingida modestia, mientras la francesa seguía alabándolo con temática bilingüe.

-no, no..basta que me harás sonrojar.

Tal vez era un héroe que había salvado dos dimensiones simultáneamente 3 veces, alguien que era sincero, franco y bueno sin embargo adoraba los cumplidos . Ese "basta" entre líneas quería decir "continua".

\- ¡eres excelente!, ¡excellent (excelente).!

-no es para tanto.

El desearía poder continuar escuchándola por toda la eternidad pero tenia cosas que hacer.

-si me disculpas, debo ir a mi camerino.

Sintiéndose un rock star, fue a su camerino. Una vez la puerta cerrada, se rasco la cabeza pensativo.

-ahora , ¿donde lo deje?

El notebook de Joe, sonara raro pero este tipo tenia dos, uno para estudios y otro para juegos...Gon le había pedido el segundo para redactar su discurso, no podía perderlo , joe se enojaría muchísimo si lo perdía con sus juegos de ajedrez.

-¿por que ese nerd no tendrá todo en uno solo como la gente normal?

Se preguntaba mientras buscaba entre viejos afiches de obras que parecían sacadas de la era del mito. Con gran alivio al fin lo encontró.

-supongo que...algo de polvo no importara.

Con cuidado con unos soplidos junto a un paño, le quito el polvo, revisándolo con cuidado. Esta cosa vieja , su antiguo notebook (en comparación al otro) le traía recuerdos.

Fue en la época en que viajo por primera vez a la otra dimensión, Izzy le había insistido tanto al peli azul que se compara uno, que terminaron yendo a una tienda. Aunque se encontraba apretujado en esa bolsa de primeros auxilios, vio todo.

Entre susurros, lo escogieron, el y joe lo eligieron. Luego comieron helado y hablaron un poco sobre la TV...Uno de los pocos días tranquilos...

Al recordarlo, el oji verde sonrió con ternura...

-¿por que conservara esta cosa desactualizada?...ah bueno, no es mi problema además sus juegos no son muy "actuales" que digamos como para necesitar algo más avanzado.

Pensar en ese ser que siempre le pareció "extraño", le daba una sensación de calidez, siempre que...¡BASTA!

-ARGGGG...¡dejo dejar de pensar tanto!

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, al parecer el exceso de cafeína le estaba dañando el cerebro.

-¡es todo!, desde el lunes dejo los capuchino...

Con cuidado guardo la computadora portátil en su maleta, aprovechando de sacar un termo con café.

-...pero sigo con el café simple, je je je.

Ese liquido marrón que le aclaraba la cabeza, gracias a tener que acompañar a Kido en sus larrrrrrrrrgas sesiones de estudio, aprendió a amar el café. ¡Bendición de los dioses, por que solo ellos pudieron crear un liquido como este!

En la taza que servia de tapa para el termo, se sirvió el liquido caliente, le dio un pequeño soplido acercando lentamente sus labios...

-¡¿QUE MIER########?!

* * *

De la impresión dejo caer la taza, derramado su contenido en la apolillada alfombra...

¡Era tal como una de esas películas de ciencia ficción que vio en casa de ken!...De la nada un vórtice luminoso lleno de rayos apareció ante el, luces de todos colores , también un pequeño temblor junto con una brisa que provenía de el...

No tenia tiempo de llamar a sus compañeros por si se trataba de un nuevo enemigo, preparándose para lo peor se puso en posición defensiva.

La luz aumento hasta casi dejarlo ciego, del vórtice una cosa salio disparada chocando contra el...¿Cuanto tiempo paso inconsciente?, ¿quien sabe?, cuando lentamente volvió en si...

-aghhhhhh...ahhhhhhh...mi cabez...¿que?

Todo se encontraba intacto , sin daños con un solo detalle. Un viejo, en especifico un gomamon arrugado estaba sobre el. Al verlo sintió un escalofrió, el sabia que era normal que existieran tipos físicamente idénticos a el pero este en especial era...había algo en el que...

-¿señor?

Con delicadeza lo sacudió...glup...¿acaso el seria igual cuando llegara a viejo?, si es así, mejor se aseguraba de saltar de un precipicio antes de llegar a la vejez.

-¿señor?...¿me oye?

-¿ha?...mmmmm...ashhhh...aghh...¿que año es?

El digimon acuático levanto una ceja, ¿acaso se golpeo tan fuerte la cabeza que ya olvido el año?...Pensó en decir algo sarcástico pero recordó que su compañero le dio una charla sobre golpes en la cabeza...

-¿no se acuerda que año es?

-solo dime que año es.

Este tipo, era...no quería pensar en a quien le recordaba...

-2015, estamos en el 2015.

Apenas pronuncio "2015" el viejo estiro sus aletas gritando de alegría, el ser más joven pensó que estaba ante un loco.

-¡RESULTO!...¡HURRA!...¡REALMENTE RESULTO!

Cuando el viejo paro de festejar, coloco sus aletas sobre el joven ante el.

-escúchame con cuidado, tengo poco tiempo y debo regresar antes que noten mi ausencia...

-¿que esta...

-¡CALLATE Y ESCUCHA POR UNA VEZ EN TU MALDITA VIDA!...Dentro de 50 años , el futuro perfecto y pacifico que has creado se volverá un Apocalipsis, un infierno en la tierra, todo por culpa de Gabumon.

¡Escucho bien!, ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!

-¡LOCO!, ERES UN...

-¡CALLATE!

Ese tono, tan parecido al de él cuando quiere decir algo de suma importancia...Lo dejo helado, de tal modo que el viejo logro continuar.

-¡Ese maldito lobo de porquería!, arruinara todo en un ultimo suspiro...tienes que desacerté de el.

¡¿PERDON?!...Ahora ya no estaba helado, ¡ESTABA EN SHOCK!...a pesar de ser un sub normal, era su amigo, un hermano por el tiempo en que lo conocía.

-antes que digas o hagas algo, mira esto.

El viejo andaba con un bolso, de él saco un periódico.

-por suerte aun por su aspecto nostálgico, algunos periódicos continúan en papel.

Indeciso, el joven digimon tomo el periódico, al leer la fecha se quedo sin palabras...En ese instante capto, ¿quien era el viejo frente a el?

-tu...

El viejo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-glup...¿del futuro?

-futuro alternativo, debo irme o Joe notara que no estoy.

Un nuevo vórtice se abrió, el viejo fue en su dirección.

-¡ESPERA!...¡hay tanto que necesito preguntarte!...¿joe será medico?, ¿por cuanto tiempo durara la paz?, ¿todos mis amigos llegaron a viejos?, ¿yo...

-respira gomamon.

El viejo a punto de entrar a la cosa hecha de electricidad, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-solo has lo que te dije y todo estará bien.

El vórtice se fue , dejando al lobo marino digital pensativo.

-¿será cierto?, ¿voy a tener que mandar a mi amigo con el dios de los muertos , para que todos tengamos paz?

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado ante aquella idea...Como si nada , la digimon de acento francés abrió la puerta.

-te demorabas en salir y...¿te sientes bien mon ami?

El digimon de acento japonés , arrugo unos papeles entre sus aletas , guardándolos con el notebook.

-mejor que nunca Floramon , mejor que nunca.

El tomo todas sus cosas para salir, tenia mucho en que pensar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Mirando los peces carpa del estanque de la casa tradicional japonesa de Joe, el lobo marino estaba pensativo.

-¿y si es cierto?

Volvió a leer el periódico y con angustia lo volvió a apretujar contra su pecho.

Las palabras de ese viejo futurista resonaban en su cabeza:" _¡Ese maldito lobo de porquería!, arruinara todo en un ultimo suspiro...tienes que desacerté de el..."_

 _"Tienes que desacerté de el..."_

 _Tienes que desacerté de el..._

 _"DESACERTE DE EL..."_

Su cabeza estaba hecha un manojo de nudos, por que "el" era una de las personas con las que tantas batallas peleo, tantos victorias, tantas veces salvaron al mundo.

No le agradaba la idea de lo que "debía" hacer...

Pero tampoco la idea de su "futuro perfecto" arruinado por el...

-¿te sientes bien?

Sintiendo el corazón en la boca, se volteo para ver al oji azul...¡rayos, llego antes de lo esperado!

-llegaste temprano.

-el profesor tuvo que ir al parto de su esposa...¿que tienes ahí?

-¿he?

Con su mejor sonrisa, puso el papel arrugado a un lado.

-¿que cosa?

El dueño del emblema de la sinceridad, se cruzo de brazos levantando una ceja.

-soy miope no ciego, ¿que es ese papel?

-¿este?

¡MALDICION! , por una vez en su vida, g desearía que ese nerd se le pasara algo, ¡pero no!. Tratado de parecer lo más tranquilo posible...

-es basura.

-¿y por que te angustia tanto?

-¡¿YO?!...ja ja ja...¿es en serio? , vah no exageres...

A pesar de la sonrisa, algo en J le decía que este ser digital estaba abrumado por algo.

-..JA JA JA...tanto lió por un estupido papel arrugado, ¡es comiquísimo!...¡es más , este papel me da risa!.

Conocía suficiente para saber que no le diría tan fácilmente lo que le pasaba, decidió seguirle el juego.

-ja ja ja...tienes razón..¡es absurdo!

-ja ja ja...¡te lo dije!

Ambos se rieron al unísono.

-hey gomamon.

-¿yep?

-¿me prestas ese papel?

-¿que?

-es que quiero reírme más.

El chico de cabellos azul marino se agacho para que le entregara el papel con una sonrisa, el lobo marino digital sabia que si no se lo pasaba, este tipo era capas de buscarlo hasta en la basura.

Lógico, como ahora estaba en un club de reciclaje.

No quería tener secretos con el (nunca los tuvo)...Lo creería loco pero debía intentarlo..

-Joe...

En vez de entregarle el papel, se puso en una pose entre seria y una miedosa...

-...hay algo que debo decirte, tal vez pienses que estoy loco pero...

-no digas eso, yo jamás pensarla que estas loco.

Esa mirada, esa mirada que lo hacia sentir...

-¡JOE TELEFONO!

El chico de anteojos casi podía apostar que era Tai pidiéndole que le ayude con la tarea, volteando la cabeza contesto..

-¡YA VOY MÀ!...luego hablamos.

-yep.

Dando un enorme suspiro, el digimon de la sinceridad sintió que le quitaban un enorme peso de encima.

-fiuuuuuuuu...por poco.

La madre de Joe apareció con una carta.

-¿podrías llevarla al correo?, no alcance a ir al correo.

-como quiera señor Kido.

El pelirrojo tomo el sobre...El plan que acaba de improvisar, andaba en marcha...

Paso 1: excusa para salir...listo

Paso 2:...

* * *

-¡¿es broma?!

Lo que comenzó como una visita de su amigo después de que este hiciera un mandado, paso a otra cosa...por suerte estaba solo.

-es en serio.

De un bolso que llevaba su invitado, saco un papel arrugado.

-debes verlo tu mismo.

El lobo marino digital, temblando lo leyó...

No sabia si esto era real o no, ¿su amigo enloqueció?

Cualquiera hubiera dudo sin embargo...Las historias del caballero de armadura brillante junto al hecho de que era Gom quien se lo decía, no cabía duda que no estaba mintiéndole.

-¿que puedo hacer?

Lentamente el lobo digital bajo una aleta, acariciando un cuchillo, sacado previamente sin que nadie lo notara...No quería tener que usar, pero era su plan B...

-solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer...debes irte.

-¡¿irme?!

-sip...irte y jamás volver.

En silencio, serio espero la respuesta...Esperaba con toda la fe que poseía, no tener que usar la opción B en caso de que se niegue...

* * *

Mientras tanto , en otra dimensión...

Un viejo Tentomon recibía a su amigo de vuelta...

-¿y?

El ser digital anciano no parecía muy bien, después de un té en la cocina logro recobrar la voz.

-¡no te hagas de rogar!..¿como te fue?

-mejor de lo esperado...¡salve a ese mundo de...

-¿de que se puede saber?

Los ancianos se voltearon para ver a armadillomon, acomodándose sus pesados lentes tipo poto de botella junto con su bufanda.

-¿se puede saber que hizo el parcito esta vez?

\- siempre tannnnn, metiche.

-puede ser amable tento pero no estupido.

Los digidestinados originales miraron serios, al digidestinado de segunda generación.

-ok, por esta vez no me meteré...solo espero que no hallan hecho algo de lo que se arrepientas después.

A penas la puerta automática se cerro, ambos se rieron sarcásticos...¿arrepentirse?...¡¿ELLOS?!...vah, ¡¿como podrían arrepentirse?!

* * *

En el living

El armadillo digital saco un periódico en holograma en que aparecía que el diplomático Taichi Kamiya había dicho públicamente que amaba a su compañero y que una Mimi salida del digi closed (como llamaban al 1% que tenia intensiones románticas" con sus digimons), estaba pensando hacer un grupo por el matrimonio entre humanos/digimons.

-este mundo, si que esta bien loco.

Tanto cambio le daba dolor de cabeza (aunque el no estaba ni a favor ni en contra del tema), por lo que decidió leer algo agradable, como las caricaturas que siempre salen al final con el crucigrama , también aprovecho de matar el tiempo haciendo el crucigrama.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

2 años después...(la dimensión del viejo gomamon)

-Adelante Sr. Ishida, este es su cuarto.

-¿he?, gracias.

El viejo astronauta afirmándote de un bastón avanzó hacia el cuarto que le indicaba una enfermera. Esta dejo la maleta del anciano sobre la cama.

-La cena la serviremos a las 18:00hrs, ¿necesita algo más?

-no, nada.

La enfermera dejo solo al viejo de aspecto frió preguntándose, ¿si acaso de joven fue más alegre?

El dueño del emblema de la amistad miro aquel cuarto, con una risita sarcástica.

-¿Me pregunto si mi viejo se habrá sentido de la misma manera?

* * *

Su viejo, aun recuerda el día en que Takeru lo fue a dejar a un asilo..El no lo acompaño, ¡claro! ¡era un astronauta famoso!. Pero la verdad el no fue por que estuviera ocupado, simplemente no quería ver a su padre, el hombre que lo crió solo, de ese modo...

-no se ¿por que me tarde tanto en venir para acá?

Al mirar lo lúgubre de su "nuevo hogar", pensó que tal el alzahimer fue lo mejor que a su padre pudo haberle pasado...y comenzaba a preguntarse ¿por que no le había dado el?...Si le diera entonces olvidaría el presente, vivir en aquellos años con su banda "Teenage Wolves", en que era tan solo un joven de cabellos dorados con miles de fans, con amigos, con un futuro por delante y sobretodo con ...

Con una mueca de desagrado se sentó en aquella cama gris, pensar en Gab era doloroso...Ver un cuarto familiar y que el no estuviera era sencillamente...insoportable...Fue por eso (que a pesar de las suplicas de su hermano , cuñada .) decidió irse al lugar más estéril posible...

Se fue para estar solo, lejos de aquellos recuerdos pero no lo dejaban...

-¡mierda gab!...¡¿por que mierda te fuiste?!.sifh...me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo...sifh...me prometiste que jamás me dejarías.

No había llorado en mucho tiempo, no si quiera cuando su madre murió el lloro...Las lagrimas fluían sin control, se sentía herido, traicionado...Apenas vio a la enfermera...

-¡LARGUESE!

* * *

La tipa asustada salio de ahí pensando que el nuevo inquilino, era un viejo loco...Yamato cerro la puerta de un puertazo, luego de entre sus cosas saco un wishky , lo siguiente que hizo fue tomarlo al seco y lanzar la botella contra la pared.

-cálmate yama, es tarde para esto.

Era cierto, la criatura que tanto amo no volvería, esta vez sin resurrección y debía aceptarlo. Además ponerse "sentimental" ahora no le servia de nada.

Pensó en llamar a Sora, saber ¿como estaba?

-Vah, no puedo ser tan caradura.

¿Hablar con Sora?, ¿y decirle que?...¿Que jamás la amo?, ¿que solo la protegió de ese piedrazo por que era su mejor amiga? ...¡NO!, suficiente daño ya había hecho, le dolía haberla lastimado de ese modo, lógico ella jamás imagino que lo que el sentía por gab era algo...

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-Enfermizo.

Aprovechando de que Izzy estaba paseando con su hija, Gomamon fue a su casa a pedirle a Tentomon que le dejara ver la maquina dimensional

-Esto...esto es enfermizo.

Cosa que le permitió, el ser acuático estaba horrorizado al ver las imágenes. Sinceramente esperaba que su "yo joven alterno", allá seguido su consejo...

-jamás creí, que existiera tanta degeneración en las dimensiones.

Eran imágenes horribles, espantosas, nauseabundas (según el)...En esta aparecían parejas como por : tk x patamon, palmon x Izzi, Cody x armidollomon, yolie x hawkmon, mimi x palmon,veemon x Davis etc...etc...etc...incluso tai x gatomon, tai x agumon...

-¡¿en serio?!

Las dimensiones en que aparecía Veemon x gatomon o Patamon x Gatomon no le eran de su agrado, por lo menos eran entre digimon y no..."parejas enfermizas"

-he amigo, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?

El viejo escarabajo comenzaba a pensar, que tal vez Armadillomon tenia razón..

-¡¿exagerando?!

Furioso apunto la pantalla...

-¡¿acaso eres ciego?!...¡mira!...¡un 50% son parejas entre digimon y digimon , humano y humano!...¡y el otro 50 son ...arggggggggggg.!

El digimon del conocimiento miro con cuidado las imágenes...

-yo solo veo parejas felices.

-¡¿te has vuelto loco?!

-¡hey no te alteres!...Mira en una de esas dimensiones estas tu y...

La cara de su amigo lo hizo callar...Gomamon volteo la cabeza , pensar en que el y...¡NO!...¡NO ERA CORRECTO!

Tento tratando de cambiar el tema...bueno en parte...

-¿ya se sabe de quien esta enamorado Tai?

Algo curioso, gom lo miro.

-¿a que te refieres?, ¿no se supone que ya lo había dicho después de salir del.."digiclosed"?

-nop...¿no leíste la noticia?

-yep pero...no toda.

Tento dio un suspiro , para luego sentarse a su lado.

-El tipo dijo que "amaba a un digimon" pero no dijo , ¿que digimon?...pero yo lo se, Kari me lo dijo.

Los ojos del viejo pelirrojo se abrieron como platos lleno de curiosidad, no era que a alguien como el le interesaran este tipo de cosas, pero el modo en que se lo estaba contando, era sencillamente...tentador...

-¿quien?...¿quien es?

-es...

* * *

En el cementerio...

-ya van 2 años.

Una anciana Gatomon miraba con cierta melancolía, aquella lapida...2 años y 3 Díaz habían pasado desde que el digimon de la luz había dejado este mundo.

-como pasa el tiempo.

La vejez se estaba llevando a sus amigos, no tenia pareja y no quería tenerla.

-¿quien se hubiera imaginado que los digimons también tenían su versión del cáncer?

Ella cerro los ojos recordando las ultimas palabras de Pata:"quiero que seas feliz"

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, ella sabia que Pat hubiera querido que ella fuera feliz, que encontrara a alguien que la amara tanto o más de lo que el la amo, que no estuviera sola...

"Tienes que continuar por Kari, sus hijos, nietos y los digimons de estos"..dijo Veemon...

-Es fácil para ti decirlo V.

Ella con un trapo limpio un poco la tumba de su ex novio/mejor amigo, el pobre se fue un mes después de davis..

-no se lo que Veemon dijo pero debió ser cierto.

La dueña de una dulce voz dejo un ramo de flores. La anciana digimon no la miro, conocía perfectamente esa voz..

-Se que no el momento ni el lugar pero...¿no has pensado en...

-¡hay Kari, no vuelvas a decir lo mismo!...se que es tu hermano y ambos somos viudos pero...no puedo...solo...no puedo.

Tocando el anillo que aun llevaba puesto (bajo sus guantes), ¿volver a salir?, ¿volver a tener citas?...No ella, no podía, sencillamente no podía, aunque pata no estuviera, allá pasado 2 años y ella comenzara a sentir "cosas" por el dueño del emblema del valor.

\- No lo dije por que fuera mi hermano.

La anciana ex profesora, se sentó sobre el pasto.

siempre sospecho lo que Tai sentía por ti...

-no mientas.

-no lo hago...Pata admiraba a Tai por su valor y lo admiro aun más cuando respeto su relación.

Hikari con ternura, le acaricio la cabeza

-Aunque Patamon te amo Gatomon, te amo con todo su corazón pero el nunca fue egoísta...El hubiera querido que tu fueras feliz, aunque el no fuera el que te hiciera feliz.

Luego de un breve silencio, la castaña canosa decidió que su mejor amiga, necesitaba unos minutos a solas...

\- Ya esta anocheciendo, iré a encender el auto.

Kari dejo sola a la gata blanca pensativa...

-Estoy muy vieja para estas cosas.

Gatomon acaricio con ternura la lapida antes de ir al auto.

* * *

En otro lugar, en un universo alterno...

Lentamente el lobo digital bajo una aleta, acariciando un cuchillo, sacado previamente sin que nadie lo notara...No quería tener que usar, pero era su plan B...

-solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer...debes irte.

-¡¿irme?!

-sip...irte y jamás volver.

En silencio, serio espero la respuesta...Esperaba con toda la fe que poseía, no tener que usar la opción B en caso de que se niegue...

-¿y?...¿que decides?, ¿te iras?

Gabumon estaba en shock, si se iba no vería a Matt, su matt nunca más...

Gomamon estaba en silencio esperando la respuesta, preparándose mentalmente en caso de lo que debía hacer en caso de recibir un "no"...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Eran las 15:00 hrs, Matt estaba leyendo el periódico , quejándose mentalmente de los jovencitos de ahora.

-¿sr. Ishida?

La cara de ogro casi logra que la enfermera diera un salto.

-t...tiene...visitas.

El ex rubio levanto una ceja, ¿visitas?...eso era imposible, nadie de su familia sabia ¿donde se interno?

-no quiero visitas.

-¡que gruñón!...

Detrás de la asustadiza mujer, apareció alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

-...de joven no lo eras...a decir verdad lo eras, pero no a este extremo.

-¡JA!...¿miren quien llego?, pensé que aun estarías celebrando que me fui.

-el sarcasmo no te queda.

-s...s...glup...los dejo solos.

La mujer agradeciendo a Homeostasis (aunque no lo crean, actualmente hay humanos que le rezan) cerro la puerta.

-basta de juegos...¿que estas haciendo aquí?...

La anciana digimon tomo una silla enfrente de el.

-...por que no creo que vinieras a hacer vida social.

-el cinismo tampoco te queda...Rock star matt.

-A ti tampoco te queda, gatomon

Ellos nunca fueron muy amigos pero tampoco cercanos..

-¿por donde comenzare?.

-¿por Tai?

La monstruo digital quedo perpleja, el ex rockero ex astronauta, sonrió sarcástico.

-¿y que esperabas?, el tipo es mi mejor amigo desde los 11.

-Ya le dije que jamás pasaría algo entre nosotros y lo a comprendido...no es de eso de lo que te he venido a hablar.

-¿acaso vienes a...?

* * *

Flash back

En un restaurante...

-sabes que Kari lo hace con las mejores intensiones.

-lo se, no tienes que decirlo. No la culpo por intentarlo, ella solo quiere que este feliz.

Aunque era viejo y usaba traje , Tai Kamiya conservaba el brillo en los ojos de su juventud.

-Te agradezco que aun continúes tratando de que salgamos pero...

-la respuesta siempre será no, eso supuse cuando me llamaste.

-¿lo entiendes?

Aunque no se veía muy feliz, parecía sincero en sus respuestas..

-yep.

A la digimon de la luz, le dolía tener que hacerle esto al portador del emblema del valor, no le quedaba de otra...

Regresando del Flash back...

* * *

-¿QUE?...¡NO!...ejem...después me dirás tus fuentes, lo que quería decirte era lo que paso, después...

* * *

Flash Back

Aunque podía pedir un taxi, caminar era bueno para su edad. En plena caminata a su departamento recibió una extraña llamada..

-¡LO SEE!...¡LO SE!...¡LO HE AVERIGUADO!

-¡cálmate armadillomon!, respira.

El armadillo digital no era de ese carácter, ¿se habrá vuelto loco?

-uf...uf...uf...tienes que venir a mi casa, ¡AHORA!

La llamada se corto, g alterada decidió ir a ver a su amigo.

-FIUUUUUUUUU...TAXIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Un taxi paso rápido embarrándola de pies a cabeza...

-hijo de...

-¿te llevo?

El ex castaño en su auto, le abrió la puerta. La criatura blanco/morado estaba indecisa ¿ir o no ir con el?. Sacudiéndose las dudas de la cabeza, subió aquel auto lo más rápido que le daban sus viejas piernas.

\- A la casa de Cody, rápido.

Por poco se muere de un infarto pero llego sana y salva a destino. Ella le dio una mirada mala al conductor que este contesto con una sonrisa ingenua, que pareció aplacar la ira de la anciana.

Adentro estaban el recién nombrado Juez de la suprema corte Cody Hida junto a su compañero Armadillomon ,también estaba Tentomon, etc..etc...Hasta Sora.

-¿Sora?

-hola Tai, no esperada verte por aqui...Tk, ¿donde esta Matt?

-no lo se, aun lo estamos buscando.

La anciana diseñadora en kimono elegante, se dirigió al viejo escarabajo.

-ya que estamos todos (excepto matt , Joe y Gomamon), dile lo mismo que nos acabas de decir a mi y a los dueños de casa.

-yoooooo...no estoy orgulloso de lo que hicimos, nosotros...

Lo que Tentomon y gomamon hicieron era sencillamente demencial. El ahora comisionado de Policía Ken luego de dirigirle unas palabras poco "amistosas" a el escarabajo (lo cual no era usual en su personalidad tranquila), apunto al científico del grupo..

-¡y tu izzy!...¿en que diablos estabas pensando?...¡¿sabes la cantidad de leyes internacionales que acabas de romper por haberla inventado?!...¡cielos!, ahora mismo debería llevarte a Guantanamo.

-eso lo se.

Yolei decidió interponerse entre su marido y su ídolo.

-¡basta ya los dos!...mejor pensemos en ¿como solucionar esto?

-¡hello!, tal vez no soy una cerebrito como ustedes...

La anciana conductora de TV se apunto a si misma..

-...hasta YO me doy cuenta de ¿que se debe hacer?

Koushiro se puso en pose de pensador, el ya intuía a lo que se refería.

-No podemos mandar un mensaje, por que por las ondas interdimencionales jamás llegaría o llegaría a un destino alterno...Solo podemos hacer una cosa.

Regresando del flash back..

* * *

-¡¿que?!...¡¿que ?!

Desesperado tomo a la gata de los hombros sacudiéndola.

-¡bájame o te araño hasta el trasero!

Tratando de controlarse la bajo..

\- ejem...hay que mandar a alguien al pasado...a la dimensión alterna y como no pudimos contactar a tu hijo...

-Quieren que valla yo, por que soy el que ahora tiene mejor condición física del grupo.

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, el se levanto de su silla a buscar su chaqueta.

-¿que estamos esperando?..¡vamonos!

La enfermera hubiera deseado decir algo para detenerlo, sin embargo esta dichosa de no tener que tratar con ese viejo ogro

* * *

Era un buen plan, a pesar de las buenas intensiones , los planes no siempre salen como uno los espera...

Apenas llegaron a la casa de Izzy, todos estaban heridos y su casa en llamas.

-¿que a pasado?

El viejo científico (una vez que los paramédicos lo dejaron en paz) , logro dirigirse al ex rockero...

-Gomamon...eso fue lo que paso, el muy maldito al ver no logro que su "otro yo" hiciera lo que le pidió y el futuro de esa dimensión terminara como la nuestra. Se a mandado a si mismo a nuestro pasado...cof...cof...cof...cof...y en el proceso a hecho explotar mi casa.

Mientras Gatomon iba a ver a Kari (quien tenia unos rasguños), Izumi saco su ultramoderno celular sonriendo, ante el desconcertado ex rubio.

-como lo sospechaba, mi casa de verano en Kioto esta intacta...Ya le mande las coordenadas a Sora, ve con ella y tento.

-¿por que no tu?

-yo debo quedarme, hay mucho material que si no es bien clasificado podría caer en manos equivocadas. Confía en mi, el viaje vale la pena.

No esta nada feliz de tener que hacer un viaje tan largo con su ex. Con cara de pocos amigos ella lo esperaba.

-Sora...

-súbete y no hables.

* * *

Fue un largooooooo viaje de 4 horas con su ex como una tumba y un insectote que parecía no gustarle la música moderna de estos días y cambiaba la radio cada 5 min.

-¡WHAOOOOO!(Tanto de Sora como de matt)

¡DE VERDAD EL VIAJE VALIA LA PENA!, debajo de la casa veraniega existía un laboratorio y en el una copia idéntica de aquella maquina.

-no pongan esa cara , para Izzy trabajar en el lab es como ir al parque de diversiones.

El digimon del conocimiento sin problema encendió la maquina.

-espero que captes, que si cambias algo, todo cambia o sea que esta versión de nosotros dejaría de existir, incluyéndote.

-He visto volver al futuro como 5 veces, seria idiota ni no lo captara.

Antes de irse, debía hablarle, debía explicarle a Sora...

-Sora, yo lo siento.

-¡lo sientes!

Furiosa ( a pesar de eso, sabia que enojarse no solucionaba nada), se cubrió la cara con una mano.

-si me hubieras dijo la verdad hace 52 años, yo te hubiera perdonado...solo vete y trata de no arruinarlo.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, entro en aquella maquina llena de luces también relámpagos.

Las ondas temporales, lo mareaban, tanto que ya no podía ver...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Cuando despertó, algo no andaba bien ¿frió? ¿nieve?

-¡santa macarena!

Lo que deseaba decir algo más fuerte, no importaba. Lo que importaba eran ese clima, esa fecha.

-No puede ser.

Quitándose algo de nieve de encima fue corriendo a ver en la pantalla de una TV, de una tienda de electrónica...No cabía duda, ¡estaba en la navidad en que Sora le dio el regalo! ...Un minuto, viendo bien la Tv...¡era una repetición!

El viejo detuvo a un transeúnte...

-¡¿que año es?!

El hombre pensó que este tipo estaba loco, mejor seguirle la corriente...

-2...2...2015.

-¡MIERRRRRRR#####!

El viejo matt soltó al tipo quien se resbalo un par de veces antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente de el. Ok estaba 3 años después de ese día.

* * *

No importaba por que aun debía...

-ahí esta..

Una luz indicaba que el viejo Gomamon acaba de llegar, en medio de la calle. Un camión acabo con la existencia de los homofobico futurista.

-y ¿ahora que?

No era la batalla estilo terminator que esperaba, el esperaba algo más..."película de acción", no este final tan cutre.

* * *

Y ¿Ahora que? era la pregunta que tenia en su mente, estaba en 2015 . No logro evitar que su yo joven aceptara el regalo.

Pero existen tantas cosas que podrían evitar.

Tratando de pensar, entro a un bar. Sentándose en la mesa más lejana, una camarera se le acerco.

-¿que le sirvo?

-whisky.

Tantas cosas que podría evitar: Podría ir con Yolei a decirle que gracias a que ken le hizo un "golazo" en su "primera vez", por lo que no fue a la universidad como su familia quería. Podría ir con izzy a decirle "la verdad" sobre su novia Mimi Tachikawa. Podría r con Joe y decirle lo que su compañero haría dentro de 52 años. ¡Que diablos!, podría ir consigo mismo y decirse TODO lo que va a pasar con su familia y con Sora.

- _sora..._

Lamentaba tanto haberle hecho tanto daño, era su amiga, su mejor amiga con quien tuvo 2 hijos , con quien tuvo muchos años felices. Hablando de sus hijos, ya no sabia nada de ellos, sabia que su hija estaba enfocada en estar del lado de su madre y su hijo...Ufff después de todo lo que lo critico por no casarse con la hija de Yolei, era un error que aun lamenta...

-tranquilo Tai, hay más mujeres que hombres en el mundo..hip...segurito pronto encuentras otra.

El viejo con su wishky levanto su cabeza para ver a un par de jóvenes sentados en taburetes enfrente de la barra con jarras de cerveza, el recordaba bien esta escena.

* * *

A la derecha el líder de su equipo, un futbolista profesional en ascenso ahogando la pena en alcohol , sabiendo que JAMAS tendría a la monstruo digital que tanto quería. ¿Cuando fue que se enamoro? esa parte nunca se la confidencio, aunque el supone que paso durante la ultima batalla que tuvieron ante-paz.

A la Izquierda...Un joven con talento musical considerando dejarlo solo por que la madre de su novia, piensa que eso no es suficiente para su hija y debe buscar algo "mejor".

Después Tai conduciría y tendría el accidente que le impidió seguir jugando...

Tal vez si le habla, aunque crean que es un viejo loco, si intenta...

-no...no tiene caso.

El más mínimo cambio cambia todo, incluyendo sus niños, de tan solo pensar en que le negaría la vida a sus hijos. Si va con ellos y les dice todo, solo haría que el pobre patamon no disfrutara de su vida, esperando que le llegara su muerte. Veemon tampoco y gab...gab...gab...¿para que decirle?, si con eso solo lograría hacerlo sufrir..

-lo siento.

Le dolía muchísimo tener que hacer esto pero era lo mejor. El viejo le hizo una ceña a la camarera para que le trajera la cuenta, ¡rayos! el dinero que traía no le servia ya que el dólar semi-digital (valido en ambos mundos) aun no se había inventado.

-¿algún problema?

-ahhhhhhh...no..no...déjeme buscar, mi billetera.

* * *

¡Vamos!, ¡VAMOS!...¿Donde dejo ese billete viejo que siempre traía para la buena suerte? . Segurito alguna enfermera lo había robado. La camarera comenzaba a impacientarse .

Ok, no tenia dinero y por el viaje no podría salir corriendo...¿que tiene de valor?...¡EL ANILLO!. De un bolsillo saco su anillo, no era el de caso (ya que ese lo lanzo a una laguna) pero era el que Sora le había regalado por sus 3 años juntos, ya saben lo que llaman "ilusiones"

Mirando de reojo a los jóvenes de 17 que roncaban babeando, saco con cuidado aquel pedazo de oro.

-Deje mi billetera en casa, ¿aceptan anillos?

La camarera mascando chicle, se subió de hombros.

-Nah...no problem, muchos divorciados vienen por aquí.

La chica tomo el anillo, lo mordió para asegurarse que fuera oro genuino y fue a dejarlo en una pecera llena de anillos..

* * *

-¡hey!, ¡esto no es un hotel!...¡oigan!

El barman sacudió a uno de los babeadores, ya estaba cansado que le arruinaran su preciosa barra recién barnizada además que todavía no habían pagado lo consumido.

-¿he?

El chico de cabellos desordenados castaños, levanto con dificultad la cabeza...

-la cerveza y el mani no es gratis.

-eso ya lo...

Tal vez normalmente no era muy "despierto" pero noto un brillo, un anillo en las manos de una camarera.

-¿que demonios?

Despabilando levanto una mano de su amigo durmiente...¡EL ANILLO SEGUIA AHI!...¿Como era posible?, estaba seguro que ese anillo y este anillo eran el mismo (ya que mimi lo obligo a ir con kari, gatomon, biyomon, palmon sora y yolei a escogerlo, también para ser usado junto a hawkmon como mula, llevando sus bolsas de compra) Impactado apunto a la camarera..

.¡¿de donde saco ese anillo?!

-¿importa?...¡ya págame la cerveza o los echo a la calle!

Por suerte para el, la camarera lo encontró lindo...Luego de guiñarle un ojo, apunto a un anciano...El...el..glup...el era idéntico a Matt...

El tipo apenas noto que el moreno lo miraba, salio corriendo lo mejor que pudo antes que siquiera, le dieran la boleta.

El futbolista salio corriendo tras el viejo.

* * *

Matt trato de ir tras su amigo, pero el barman lo agarro de su chaqueta verde...

-¡a ver niño bonito!...¡ME PAGAS O TE ROMPO LAS PIERNAS!

Yamato "Matt" Ishida con nerviosismo busco su billetera, rezando a todo lo que conocía para que su viejo le halla cargado la tarjeta de crédito...

-¡OIGA DEJELO ES UNA ESTRELLA DE ROCK!

Jun apareció y le lanzo uno de sus zapatos al tipo, tomo a Matt de una mano y salio corriendo.

Corrieron y corrieron por la oscura calle, tratando de evitar que el barman los alcanzara, por primera vez en su vida, agradecía que esta loca fanática de Motomiya (quien lo seguía a todos lados) apareciera justo en el momento adecuado.

* * *

Costo perder a esa gordo, 5 cuadras corriendo ... Terminaron agotadísimos..

-uf.. ...uf...gracias...uf... ...

-¿ves?...uf...uf...uf...sabia que un dia de estos...uf...uf...uf...me necesitarías.

Sentándose en el asfalto para recuperar el aliento, la chica que imitaba el peinado de kamiya, le sonrió con ternura.

-¿quieres saber algo gracioso?

-¿que?

Ella divertida se acerco a su oído.

 _-Davis creyó que estaba loca cuando te puse el rastreador._

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!

El rubio se miro por todos lados, ¡¿DONDE DIABLOS SE LO PUSO?!. Con una risita la castaña le saco algo del tamaño de un grano de arroz de su preciada chaqueta.

-lo compre con 50% de descuento en una tienda de espías...ahora merezco un premio...

Sin previo aviso, la fanática obsesiva se le lanzo encima...

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!

Como en una película de terror, la estrella de Teenage Wolves volteo la cabeza...¡ESTABAN ENFRENTE DE LA RESIDENCIA TAKENOUCHI!, la familia completa de Sora lo miraba enojada, Biyomon tenia unas ganas de destriparlo junto a los padres de la pelirroja y la pelirroja misma estaba en shock...

-trágame tierra.

* * *

Regresando con Tai...

-¡DETENTE!

El joven continuaba corriendo por esos estrechos callejones , tal vez no era Cristiano Ronaldo ni Messi ni Alexis Sanches pero sabia moverse bien...

-¡SOLO QUIERO HABLAR!

A pesar de moverse con dificultad, este tipo era ágil...

* * *

En un departamento cercano.

Yolei Inoue y ken Ichijouji se besaban con pasión, en la cama del peli azul.

-¿estas ...segura?

Ella contesto con la cabeza que si, ellos no eran una pareja común...

-wormon y hakw están de compras con tu mamá, tenemos el departamento para nosotros, ¿tu que crees?

Nada en sus vidas era común, habían decidido esperar hasta que las batallas contra los virus hubieran terminado definitivamente, como modo de celebrar.

Ahora ambos estaban nerviosos, la pelimorado tomando la iniciativa , antes que su novio se quitara los pantalones, ella coquetamente se quito los lentes, cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el sostén...

-¡LO QUIERAS O NO TE VAS A DETENER!

Ese grito no podía ser de nadie más que Tai, Inoue dejo su ropa interior superior en paz para ir a ventana y volver a ponerse sus lentes. Pronto Ichijouji se unió a su novia.

-¿Taichi persiguiendo viejitos a mitad de la noche?, ahora si lo he visto todo.

-quédate aquí, iré a ver ¿que pasa?

-¡¿perdón?!

Furiosa se puso las manos en las caderas...

-"vamos" a ver ¿que pasa?, ni se te ocurra que vas a ir solo.

Esa cara haría temblar al mismísimo Myotismon, el oji azul prefería no enfadarla más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Regresando con el viejo matt.

Las cosas ¿no pueden ponerse peor?, ¡pues se equivoco!...De la nada salio el "dúo dinámico".

-trágame tierra.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9( yo no se si existen las Flybeemon y Honeybeemon hembras pero supongamos que si)

¡¿COMO ESTE DIA PODIA EMPEORAR TANTO?!

En menos de un parpadeo tenia a 3 versiones jóvenes de sus amigos persiguiéndolo...

Pudo haber tomado el camino más corto y perderlos fácilmente pero recordó que cerca Tentomon y Wormmon tenían una cita con unas chicas: Flybeemon y Honeybeemon.

No quería que sus perseguidores aumentaran a 7, por lo que tomo el camino más largo.

¿Como podía correr tanto a su edad junto con cojear?, la adrenalina , también los fármacos futuros ayudaban mucho...

-¡DETENTE!

En su mente trataba de ordenar sus ideas, para mantener el mundo de donde provenía el debía: 1- debía encontrar el modo de atropellar a Tai sin matarlo, 2- asegurarse de ken y yolei tuvieran "intimidad", 3- asegurarse que su yo joven se convierta en astronauta casado con Sora. 4- asegurarle que Mimi he Izzy se casaran, 5-asegurarse que gabumon...

Gabumon...¡oh rayos!, no recuerda todo lo que vivió en esa edad, ¿el andará por aquí?, ¿lo podrá ver? . Despejando sus ideas siguió corriendo...

-¡SEÑOR TRANQUILO NO QUEREMOS LASTIMARLO, SOLO QUEREMOS HABLAR!

¡¿SEÑOR?!...¡¿KEN ACABA DE LLAMARLO SEÑOR?!...Miles de palabrotas se le ocurrieron decirle, mejor guardárselas para no gastar oxigeno innecesariamente.

-uf...uf...este tipo debe ser ...un ladro...¡ALTO LADRON!...¡LADRON!

¡¿Y AHORA YOLEI SE ATREVE DE LLAMARLO LADRON?!...Sip, esos dos se merecen.

Antes de lograr tomar una esquina, el castaño lo alcanzo lo suficiente para lanzarse encima de el, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Al llegar la pelimorado se llevo una mano a la boca horrorizada, mientras que con la otra apuntaba al viejo.

-¡LO MATASTE!

El castaño por si las moscas, le tomo el pulso.

-esta vivo.

* * *

Cuando el peli azul vio al castaño revisando los bolsillos del anciano, el futuro policía le empujo al líder del primer grupo de niños elegidos...

-¡¿que haces?!

-eso debería preguntarte a ti...lo que hiciste no es correcto y otra ¿por que perseguías a este viejo?

La dueña del digiegg del amor y la inocencia, se acerco a los chicos en el suelo.

-es justo lo que estaba a punto a preguntar...¿he?...parece que mis lentes están mal...a ver.

Al mirar al anciano, se seco los lentes para limpiarlos. Cuando se lo volvió a poner..

-este viejo se parece a matt...¡bingo!, debe ser un pariente.

-lo dudo...

El castaño se levanto , ayudando a su amigo a hacer lo mismo.

-...ese tipo tenia el mismo anillo que Yama estaba usando en su mano. ¡Juro que no estoy tan ebrio para haberlo imaginado!

-¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!...

La integrante de la segunda generación de niños elegidos miro seria al futbolista, a pesar del olor a alcohol no pensaba que alucinara.

-...hay que llevarlo a casa, atarlo y que de respuestas.

-¡yolei que dices!

-nah...es broma ken, mejor esperemos a que despierte.

* * *

Hacia años que no lo tacleaban...

-AAAAAAHHHHHH

Le dolían todos sus preciosos huesos y articulaciones. Gracias a los súper suplementos alimenticios y que estaba aun en forma, continuaba vivo.

-¿donde...mier######?

Al despertar tenia a sus perseguidores mirándolo detenidamente, dispuestos a no dejarlo escapar.

-¿de donde sacaste el anillo?

-no se de que hablas joven.

Este tipo (quien debía ser un pariente de Ishida, por que la cara de ogro le salía perfecta) , Kamiya la agarro de la chaqueta.

-¡no te hagas!, yo te vi.

-estas borracho hijo, no sabes lo que viste.

-¡yo se lo que vi!

* * *

Mientras Yolei pensaba ¿Si separarlos o no? también pensaba en ¿realmente taichi alucino tanto para imaginarlo todo?, el ex emperador de los digimon se puso a mirar con la luz de celular, el piso buscando cualquier cosa que le ayudara.

-bingo.

Era frase de su novia y por hoy decidió tomarla prestada, a unos pasos de distancia, en el suelo encontró una billetera (que debió habérsele caído accidentalmente al anciano durante la persecución) . Apenas hecho un vistazo, iluminando el interior de la billetera...

-¡¿que caraj ######?!

Escuchar groserías dichas por la boca de ese chico no era normal, algo realmente perturbador debió haber visto.

\- ¿que encontraste?

Sin saber ¿que decir?, le mostró a su novia...

-¡¿que conchetuma ######?!

* * *

Regresando con Tai.

-¿DONDE SECASTE EL ANILLO?

-¡ESTAS BORRACHO!, ¡BORRACHO Y PARANOICO!

-arggggggggggg...¡ERES UN...####!

-¡ESA SERA TU MADRE!

¡ESTE VIEJO IRRITANTE!...Controlándose lo mejor que podía, el joven levanto un puño cerrado en señal de amenaza.

-por ultima vez o le juro que le va ir muy mal...¿donde...sacaste...el ...ANILLO?

El anciano impávido, con su cara de ogro más severa...

-borracho.

No acostumbraba golpear viejitos, a el siempre le enseñaron a respetar a sus mayores ¡pero este lo tenia arto!...Furico estaba listo para darle un puñetazo directo en su narizota...

-¡TAI DETENTE, EL ES MATT!

¡La cara del dueño del emblema del valor era para el oscar!...¡¿QUE?!...¿escucho bien?, Ichijouji...acaba de decir que este viejo...¡¿ES MATT?!

* * *

-imposible.

-ken dice la verdad, el es yamato. mira.

Inoue alumbrando con su propio celular, le mostró el interior de la billetera. Con a boca abierta hasta casi desencajarse la mandíbula, miro al viejo, luego la billetera, volvió a mirar al viejo y volvió a mirar la billetera..

-déjame ver.

Soltando al anciano que estaba a punto de golpear, tomo la billetera para verla mejor.

Adentro se veía una célula de Identidad a Nombre de Yamato (matt es un apodo por si no lo notaron) Ishida Takaishi nacido en...", la fecha y el lugar de nacimiento calzaban con el de su mejor amigo (entre los humanos) lo que no calzaba, era la fecha en que este documento fue sacado...

-no soy bueno en matemáticas...(rascándose la cabeza)...si no me equivoco, ¿ esta fecha es dentro de 52 años?

La pareja de novios movió la cabeza positivamente, ambos igual de serios...El material de este célula era extraño firme pero de textura sedosa con símbolos que no podía entender , también habían dólares que parecían cambiar de color según la luz además de una foto ...¡No cualquier foto!, estaba arrugada (como cuando alguien dobla/desdobla un papel muchas veces) y apretujada en un pequeño bolsillo...La foto donde aparecían el rubio y la pelirroja con unos 25/26 años, en el día de su boda...

-¿yama y sora casándose?, que loco.

-mira...(apunto la chica)...si ves en aquel volvillo, encontraras fotos de niños, creo que son sus hijos o sus nietos.

-no lo creo...(dijo el chico peliazul)...por la ropa y la fecha que aparece detrás de la foto, deben ser hijos.

* * *

El viejo Ishida aprovechando que esos 3 estaban distraídos, sigilosamente se arrastraba tratando de escapar.

-¡¿a donde crees que vas?! (los 3 al unísono)

Los 3 jóvenes lo levantaron, asegurándose de que no escapara...Tenia muuuuuuuuuuchas explicaciones que dar.

* * *

Horas después...

¡ESTABA FELIZ!...NO...NO..¡RADIANTE! ...Koushiro Izzumi dueño del emblema del conocimiento, después de horas de trasnoche ,mucho café gracias a tentomon y su mamá (la cual pensaba que ese señor era un profesor quien venia a ayudar a su hijo a estudiar) , lo había confirmado...¡TENIA UN VIAJERO DEL TIEMPO AUTENTICO, EN SU CUARTO!

-¿podrías dejar de mirarme con esa sonrisita?

-no puedo, ¡eres el descubrimiento más grande de mi vida.! (después del digimundo)

Gracias a que sus amigos se lo trajeron logro descubrirlo...¡el viaje en el tiempo es posible!, ¡imaginen las infinitas posibilidades!

-¿quien te mando?,¿cuanto a avanzado la ciencia?, ¿viniste a impedir una guerra?, ¿un virus mortal?, ¿como es el futuro?, ¿ya llegamos a Marte?, ¿hablamos con un extraterrestre? , ¿llegare a viejo?, ¿ descubrí todos los misterios del digimundo?, ¿se encontró la cura para todas las enfermedades? ¿yo...

-hey...HEY...HEY...tranquilo...yo solo vine a evitar que alguien malo matara a alguien.

La chica con lentes, miro al viajero del tiempo inquisitiva.

-¿a quien?

-¿acaso importa ,yolei?...el tipo malo murió atropellado y estaba a punto de irme pero tome la tonta idea de tomarme un whisky antes.

-valla, "que responsable te has vuelto matt"

-cállate kamiya o les cuento...

Dijo el viejo apuntando a la pareja de novios, el pelirrojo tenia claro ¿a que se refería?

-...de las vez que quisiste quitarle la piel a ...

Tai nervioso movio las manos en señal de disculpa para luego ponerse las manos en las caderas, con su tono jovial/sarcastico...

-ok...ok...ok...me callo...fiuu, ¡se nota que tienes la misma "ogrosidad" de joven!

* * *

Mientras Yolei, ken he Izzy iban por algo de comer, el viejo ishida decidió decirle "algo" al joven Kamiya... Por estos eventos es probable que su futuro ya no existiera y que el continuara existiendo como una especie de "paradoja temporal". (Por lo que "no intervenir", no tenia sentido para el viajo Yamato)

El anciano matt hizo una seña para que su "joven amigo" se acercará , cuando el se acerco le susurro...

 _-no pierdas el tiempo con Gatomon, ella jamás te va a corresponder. Acéptalo Pata va a ser su marido no tu. Sorry, mientras más rápido la olvides será mejor para ti._

.

La palabra "jamás" hacia eco en la mente del portador del emblema del valor.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

El anciano matt hizo una seña para que su "joven amigo" se acercará , cuando el se acerco le susurro...

 _-no pierdas el tiempo con Gatomon, ella jamás te va a corresponder. Acéptalo Pata va a ser su marido no tu. Sorry, mientras más rápido la olvides será mejor para ti._

La palabra "jamás" hacia eco en la mente del portador del emblema del valor.

* * *

Mientras tanto los 3 niños elegidos comían en la cocina , wormmon y Tentomon conversaban en el living.

-Gracias por el gancho de esta noche, te debo una.

-no es nada, además ¿para que están los amigos?.

-yep...esta noche si que me levanto el animo.

-se notaba que lo necesitabas, aun no puedo creer que palmon haga terminado conti...

-ejem...no terminamos, "tomamos un tiempo".

El digimon verde ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-¿eso que significa exactamente?

-ha, ¡que se yo!...solo se que mientras ella se toma "su tiempo" , podemos estar alejados y aprovechar de estar con otros.

-¿ y eso no es terminar?

-vah, tu no sabes nada. ¡Es un termino que les encanta usar a los humanos"

-aaaaaaaahh, términos humanos.

Para el digimon de la amabilidad, los términos humanos aun le parecían demasiado raros para entenderlos. Para el o estabas con alguien o no estas con alguien, simple.

Otra cosa que le molestaba era que últimamente había notado a Palm y su compañera muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy "cercanas". Tenia miedo de decir o insinuar algo por que con el fuerte lazo de amistad natural digimon/humano, quedaría como un tonto o un enfermo de tan solo revelar lo que pensaba.

Pero cada vez que estaban juntas, desde que las conoció, la forma en que se hablan, en que se abrazan...

-¿hola?...¿la tierra a worm?

W despabilo para volver a poner su atención en su amigo insecto.

-whao, al fin regresaste de la luna.

Mirando a Tento no quería herirlo o perder su amistad por decir que su novia, ex o lo que fuera...Mejor ni pensarlo. Lo esta mirando, necesita pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que evite decir lo que piensa, lo que sea...

-es...es...es que...ejem...

-¿yep?

-es que pensaba en honey...y yo yo...

-no me digas nada bandido, por lo nervioso que te pusiste puedo imaginar ¿que tipo de pensamientos tuviste?

El monstruo digital ojiazul se puso colorado. El escarabajo coloco uno de los aguijones que tiene en vez de manos, sobre lo que podría ser el hombro de su amigo (si tuviera hombros).

-tranquilo men, ¡no es para tanto!...gracias de nuevo por la noche y dale la gracias a tu noviecita por traer a su amiga.

-no tienes que agradecer, esto quiere decir que le pedirás otra cita a Flybeemon, ¿o no?

El digimon del conocimiento lo medito por un segundo.

-Es muy hot pero nop, mañana vuelvo con palm.

* * *

Regresando con Tai.

-escuchaste lo que dije.

-yep, no soy estupido.

Taichi no estaba nada feliz de saber la noticia de que "jamás" podría tener "algo" con esa monstruo digital. La segunda vez que se enamoraba y por segunda vez alguien relacionado con la familia Ishida-Takashi se la quitaba.

-¿y lo intente?

-¿importa?, olvídala viejo hay millones de chicas en el mundo.

-¡me importa una #### las chicas del mundo!, ¡¿lo intente o no?!

El viejo matt miro serio al joven enfrente de el, como había abierto la caja de Pandora , ya no la podía cerrar..

-lo intentaste muchas veces, en cada vez ella te dijo que no. Paraste cuando ellos se casaron ya sabes por respeto y lo volviste a intentar cuando...glup.

El castaño lo miro entre inquisidor y molesto, una mezcla muy extraña.

-¿cuando que?

¿Que hacer?, ¿decirlo o no?, lo que antes dijo le concernía a Tai pero lo otro. Para bien o para mal sabia que este tipo era cuando algo le llamaba la atención, era como un perro hambriento con un hueso, solo sigue royendo esperando encontrar algo de carne y no existe fuerza en este mundo que lo detenga.

-Pat murió ok, Gatomon se quedo viuda y muy deprimida, 2 años después kari pensó que ustedes...

-¡¿kari estaba deacuerdo?!

Una de las razones por las que no era más "audaz" en sus acercamientos a la ex villana, era por su hermana, en todas las situaciones imaginarias Hikari al enterarse le decía que era un degenerado y se alejaba de el.

No era que no amara a sus padres, pero ellos estaban con el tarde, mal y nunca. Que se alejaran no le inquietaba ni le molestaba.

Pero Kari, su hermanita, la que en la situación en la que vivía era el único familiar con quien contaba, perderla hubiera sido horrible.

-en ese entonces si...ahora ni idea.

Antes de poder continuar preguntando, entraron los 3 que antes se habían ido. El dueño casa fue el que hablo..

-estuvimos hablando, queremos saber ¿quien era ese tipo malo que quería matar a Gabumon?

* * *

En otro lugar.

-¡achu!

Gomamon se despertó con un estornudo.

-que extraño, por un minuto sentí que alguien hablaba de mi.

Con cuidado miro al humano que dormía a su lado, despierto era bello , mucho más dormido. Se alegraba no haberlo desper...Sacudiendo la cabeza junto con cachetearse a si mismo, se quito de la cabeza aquellos "pensamientos"

Molesto consigo mismo, fue al baño se mojo la cara y regreso a dormir.

Por nada del mundo permitiría que nadie (ni el mismo) arruinara el futuro perfecto que pensaba crear.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-estuvimos hablando, queremos saber ¿quien era ese tipo malo que quería matar a Gabumon?

Los jóvenes miraba impacientes al viejo enfrente de ellos..

-con una condición, yo...

Le pelirosado apunto horrorizada la mano derecha del anciano...

-¡SU MANO ESTA TRASPARENTE!

* * *

¡POR LA PUT...!, tal parece que el no seguía existiendo por el efecto de "paradoja temporal". Solo se retraso su "borrado de existencia"

Esta versión suya estaba dejando de existir, ¡¿por que tuvo que pagar ese maldito trago con su anillo ?!

-Necesito papel y lápiz, ¡rápido!

¡¿Un viajero del tiempo pidiendo papel y lápiz en vez de un celular inteligente o tablet?!. Aunque no lo crean tiene lógica, es más barato de conseguir si quieres escribir un mensaje rápido junto con el hecho de los celulares de estos chicos no tenían batería y ninguno tendría algo más actualizado hasta que llegue la navidad.

Sin perder tiempo el dueño de casa saco un cuaderno y un lápiz...Agradézcanle a la Señora Izumi por tener fe ciega en los utensilios funcionales sin energía eléctrica, luego.

Con su mano libre escribió lo más rápido que le daban sus viejas articulaciones, su padre le había enseñado a ser ambidiestro por si alguna vez uno de sus reportajes enojaba a alguien, lo secuestraran, lo torturaran y necesitara su mano opuesta para liberarse...

Jamás lo necesito hasta ahora..

Mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía, escribía a todo lo que lograba escribir...Si lo escrito continuaría ahí después de que ya no este, era un misterio..

A cada minuto se sentia más ligero, su mente se desvanecia ¿asi sera morir?

En su mente mente , sus ultimos recuerdos estaban con gab, su gab...

* * *

Flash Back

En una cama de hospital, Ishida estaba sentado enfrente de quien fue su compañero por años.

La edad junto a los efectos de las viejas heridas de guerra finalmente lo debilitaron, ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta que Homeostasis lo llamara al lado de sus ancestros.

Su vista ahora no era perfecta, sin sus anteojos no veía al resto de la familia detrás del ex rubio.

 _-...matt?_

El ex rock star se inclino lo suficiente para poder ser visto.

-aquí estoy, viejo amigo.

Yamato veía lo débil que estaba, jamás creyó que alguna vez lo vería así de débil.

 _-mattt...hay algo que...d..._

Su voz era tan débil que apenas se escuchaba, el anciano dueño del emblema del valor se inclino aun más, lo suficiente para que su oreja recibiera las ultimas palabras.

-dime.

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral se interpuso, el duro ex roquero , astronauta jubilado...Su vida no era un jardín de rozas, desde más joven de lo que recordaba (o quería recordar) : Las eternas peleas de sus padres, el divorcio, el día en que Tk se fue a otra casa y quedo solo en un departamento lúgubre que si no fuera por que una amiga de su padre venia a hacer la limpieza, se vería como un basurero...

Los niños que desde el kinder lo molestaban por no tener mamá, OH si...aun recuerda cuando le rompió un diente de leche a un niño 3 tallas más gordo que el con su lonchera y como tuvo que caminar a casa por que su viejo olvido recogerlo..

Su padre no lo consideraba negligente (o que no lo quisiera) solo que tenia un por así decirlo..."matrimonio con su trabajo", uno con una tan "esposa" tan exigente que a veces olvidada "detalles personales"..

Luego llegaron otras problemas, con niños que trataban de hacerle bulling a su hermanito , 2 escuelas expulsado , múltiples consejeros escolares junto a doctores que estaban más ocupados en llenarlo de drogas para calmarlo que de entender su problema.

Por suerte su padre siempre tiraba esas cosas por el escusado o hasta el día de hoy estaría dopado.

Y cuando todo parecía que era un tren que se descarrilaba, llego ese panfleto de un campamento de verano...Lo admitía el no estaba nada feliz en pasar todo un verano haciendo tontas casitas para aves.

Fue cuando lo inesperado ocurrió, fue cuando lo conoció y...historia antigua...

Ahora estaba recostado cerca de el, esperando que el silencio terminara...

 _-...te amo._

Apenas lo dijo, los datos volaron...Sus hijos se impactaron al verlo llorar...

Regresando del flash back.

* * *

Y con ese "te amo" finalmente desapareció.

El cuaderno cayo sobre la cama junto al lápiz.

* * *

Los 4 estaban impactados en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar . Sin querer romper el silencio, Ken tomo el cuaderno.

Sin hablar, sin protestar, le entrego el cuaderno para que lo leyera al dueño de casa...Se dio la vuelta , tomo a wormmon y se fue...Este día era demasiado largo y brutal, necesitaba dormir.

* * *

Un mes después...

Matt, el joven matt silbaba feliz mientras cortaba papas para la cena de esta noche..

Técnicamente paso todo el mes convenciendo a sus futuros suegros y a la mismísima pelirroja de que no era un desgraciado que se besaba en la puerta de su casa con fans locas, por fetiche.

Con una orden de alejamiento en proceso contra Juno y su novia reconquistada, la vida mejoraba mucho.

-fiuu...fiuuu...por suerte davis me encontró la razón y no me odia por la orden.

La vida estaba mejorando, ahora solo debía encontrar una carrera que convenciera a su suegrita de que el tiene los pies en la tierra, que planea para el futuro.

-...¿periodista?...nah, suficiente tengo con mi padre...¿abogado?...¡ni muerto!

Su padre leía el periódico sentado en la silla de la mesa de comedor, tenia una nueva pasante con errores de ortografía y este era la mejor forma de corregir sus notas.

-hm...¿por que no astronauta?, ye que eres "una estrella en ascenso"

-no molestes.

-ja ja ja...necesitas tener sentido del humor, vivirás más.

¿Astronauta?...mmmmmmmmm...no era mala idea, a Gabumon siempre le gusto la luna...¿por que estaba pensando en el lobo digital ahora?

Sacudiendo la cabeza alejo esas ideas de su cabeza antes que se quemaran las papas que recién freía...

-¿cuando falta?

-frío la carne y acabo.

Un plato de carne frita con papas fritas y huevos fritos...Tanta grasa era perjudicial para salud...No importaba, comer algo recargado de grasa era una tradición de fin de mes, por esto tendrá que pasar horas en el gym.

* * *

Miro la hora, eran las 19:20 hrs...Gab salio a casa de Cody hace una hora, ya que hawkmon y armadillomon le enseñaban a jugar damas chinas. Una vez acabado de comer , lavar los platos y tomar su abrigo, salio a buscarlo. No le gustaba que estuviera hasta tan tarde fuera de casa sin el.

A medio camino se topo con Taichi, el se veía muy serio.

-Matt debo hablar contigo.

-voy a buscar a gab, hablemos mientras camino.

-ejem...lo que debo hablar contigo es ... _privado._

* * *

Viendo lo serio que estaba su mejor amigo, le hizo un gesto hasta un bar . Una vez dentro pidieron 2 cervezas.

-Se lo loco que va a sonar esto...

El castaño de cabellos rebeldes saco de entre sus ropas, una hoja de papel doblada.

-...pensamos que debes saberlo.

-¿pensamos?

-Izzy, Yolei y Ken...sorry por no dártelo antes, estuvimos pensando mucho en ¿como decírtelo?. Yo me ofrecí para hacerlo.

El dueño del emblema del valor estiro el brazo, dándole la hoja de cuaderno al dueño del emblema de la amistad.

-¿no me das un adelanto?

Serio el ojicafe movió la cabeza negativamente.

-es mejor que lo leas por ti mismo.

Este no era la personalidad habitual de T, esto de verdad debía ser serio...¡¿QUE ERA ESTO?!...¡¿UNA BROMA MACABRA?!...a ver...es su letra...no cabía duda...no era falsificación...no es posible.

* * *

En todos sus años de batallas, no enfrento nada parecido...El pensaba que como era un "veterano de guerra" estaba preparado para todo. No sabia que decir o reaccionar, en su letargo Tai le quito la hoja, la guardo y en silencio dejo que su amigo se tomara su jarra de cerveza al seco, recuperándose del shock.

-tai solo por que eres mi amigo haré esto...solo lo voy a preguntar una vez y solo una vez, por tu bien espero que tengas una respuesta...¿quien escribió esa carta?

-¿recuerdas cuando salí corriendo aquella vez?

-¿La vez en que la loca de june tuvo que salvarme el pellejo?...no..."para nada"...Por cierto, si vuelves a dejarme solo con la cuenta, te rompo las piernas.

-Tomo nota.

-.¿quien escribió esa carta?, sin rodeos.

-perseguí a un anciano...eras tu...serias tu, ya que el futuro en que existía cambio.

El hermano de Kari en silencio esperaba alguna reacción , algo que indicara que su amiga pensara que enloqueció.

\- es lógico.

-¡¿que?!, espera...¿piensas que es lógico?

-sip...somos 2 adolescentes que desde los 11 hasta hoy, salvamos el mundo 3 veces de monstruos de una dimensión alterna adentro de la Internet acompañados de otros monstruos con poderes más allá de nuestra imaginación...(sorbo)...¿envejezco bien?

-pusss...no te pongas vanidoso.

Por primera vez en la tarde, el compañero de agumon toco su cerveza.

-¿que vas a hacer?

-necesito pensar en lo de gab y pata...¿en cuanto lo demás?, primero deberíamos ir con Joe y mostrarle esto.

El rubio miro el reloj.

-debo irme, no me gusta que gabumon camine solo por la calle a estas horas. Bye.

El ojiazul con las manos en los bolsillos camino a la salida..

-¡HEY!...¡PAGA TU CERVEZA!

A punto de salir, se subió de hombros.

-¿y para que?...si tengo al capital de fútbol como aval.

* * *

Kamiya reviso sus bolsillos...su billetera...¡se le quedo en la casa!. El dueño del bar intuyo que ese chico no tenia dinero, colocando su pesada mano sobre su hombro.

-Veo muchas jarras sucias en tu futuro.

¡Maldito Matt!...El salvador 3 veces del mundo termino con guantes de goma rosado, lavando toda la noche loza sucia.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-Uf, ¡que calor!

Era un día inusualmente caluroso, al parecer lo del calentamiento global es cierto. El peli azul con un gran libro de Anatofisiologia entre sus manos, se alegro que Gom allá ido a la piscina con su familia, con este calor el digimon acuático necesitaba hidratarse..

-Tal vez debí ir también.

Sentado en su cama deseo aceptar la invitación, estar nadando junto al digimon de la sinceridad ...Ja , "nadando", conociéndose ahora estaría con el mismo libro sentado bajo a un quitasol, lleno de protector solar , una chaqueta anti rayos uve y un sombrero...Todo cortesía de sus padres médicos.

Desde pequeño era así..."no entres a la piscina que es peligroso".."no entres al agua , se te va a correr el protector y con demasiado sol te va a dar cáncer"..."¡cuidado que la piscina es profunda te vas a ahogar!"...mmmmm...Tal vez los "cuidadosos" consejos de sus padres le infundieron la Hidrofobia.

Joe sonrió con algo de sarcasmo al pensarlo, el reía (su hermano también) del hecho de que el no supiera nadar y le tocara un digimon acuático...Ok, a todos les toco digimon completamente diferentes a ellos, tanto en personalidad y habilidades..

Aunque...todos tenían algo en común: Tai y Agumon la comida, Matt y gabumon la musica, Izzy y Tentomon la curiosidad...En fin , podía estar pensando en eso en que tanto humanos y digimon congeniaban...

Excepto Yolei y Hawkmon...¡¿que diablos tenían esos dos en común?! era un misterio junto a...

Ejem...era algo que a el no le gustaba admitir...Admitir que hasta el día de hoy no supiera, ¿que tiene el en común con Gomamon? , según Sora ambos son honestos y directos...Cody incluyo la palabra "valientes"

-" honestos , directos y valientes"...como no.

Si le preguntan sobre la criatura blanca, el dirá que esta deacuerdo. Desde el día en que lo conoció, siempre fue de eso modo.

Si le preguntan sobre el mismo...ahí esta el problema...

A pesar de lo seguro que se a vuelto, a pesar de 3 guerras extradimencionales, el no esta seguro de encajar con aquella descripción...Si fuera tan "honesto, directo y valiente" como todo el mundo piensa , el hace años que lo diría...

Ser honesto , poder decirle a "el" lo que siente desde hace años...Decirle lo bien que se ve cuando nada, que aunque a veces lo altera o saca de sus casillas lo adora, que ama el modo en que dice lo que piensa , tal como lo piensa ( hay veces que duda si esa actitud es síntoma de "ataraxia", ya que suele no medir las consecuencias de sus opiniones).

* * *

Decirle lo lindo que se cuando ve algo que le gusta, lo...¡todo!...Pero no...como siempre el "sensato Joe" antes de "lanzarse a la piscina" (literalmente) decide no hacer nada. Es por eso que mientras su compañero se divierte en la piscina, el se queda en casa leyendo sobre un capitulo sobre articulaciones, vértebras y huesos.

-suficiente de la espina dorsal humana por hoy.

Hacia tanto calor que le costaba concentrarse...Pensó en adelantar algo para su club de reciclaje separando basura, en vez de eso..

-¿me pregunto si tendremos helado?

Todos los doctores del mundo entero (desde los que tienen consultas, están en hospitales, aparecen en TV, etc ,etc, etc) coinciden en que en caso de sed, lo mejor es beber agua para hidratarse en vez de bebidas o helado.

Normalmente el haría caso a esa recomendación, hoy no, hoy quería algo de helado...Buscando en su refrigerador, se dio cuenta que no tenia ni una pizca.

-ni helado, ni bebida, nada de nada.

Un refrigerador lleno, lleno de comida saludable...A veces tener una familia de médicos preocupados en todo aspecto de la salud, era un fastidio.

* * *

Ahora debía comprar 1...2 helados, g siempre se da cuenta ¿cuando el a comido helado? , cuando no le tiene el suyo..¡arde troya!...Es enserio, la ultima vez no le hablo en un mes por eso. Ni se imaginan lo que gasto de su tarjeta de crédito en postres para que le volviera a hablar. Lo que lo lleva a una cosa que ama y a la vez odia de el...Que cuando quiere el oji verde puede ser muy maduro y centrado... Cuando se lo propone puede ser más infantil junto con hostinado que hasta el punto que un niño de 5 se sentiría avergonzado al verlo...

-ahg...¿mi billetera?...¿donde la deje?

Ilogico...Es capas de recordar los pares craneales completos incluyendo la función de cada uno además de su número romano y no puede encontrar su billetera. Rascándose la cabeza miro por todo el living...¿Donde estará?, ¿debajo del sofá? , ¿entre las almohadas?, ¿en la mesa de centro? , ¿en su habitación? , ¿en su cama?

Joe movió toda las cosas de su casa buscando, hasta el rincón más recondido...¡oh por dios!, ¿estará tirada en la calle? ¿alguien se la robo?. En su mente se creaba una película en que un tipo/tipa usaba sus documentos para hacer algún fraude internacional..

¡Apenas su nombre aparezca en las noticias relacionándolo con actos delictivos, adiós escuela de medicina!

-debo llamar a la polici...oh.

Buscando su celular en su bolsillo trasero, avergonzado al fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

-Tengo suerte...si gomamon y mi hermano estuvieran aquí, me molestarían con esto hasta el día en que las ranas sepan sumar.

Ups...un chascarrillo le sucede a cualquiera ¿verdad? ...Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora era ordenar todo antes que sus padres lleguen.

* * *

No alcanzo ni agarrar una almohada cuando tocaron la puerta...¡demonios, llegaron antes!...¿por que no usan la llave?...¿ladrones?..No, los ladrones no tocan la puerta.

-¿quien es?

-¡¿es una maldita broma?!...Joe me conoces de niño y aun no reconoces mi voz.

* * *

¿Matt?, ¿no se suponía que a estas horas ensaya con su banda? ...Al abrir la puerta, con agrado vio la bolsa con helado que llevaba el rubio.

-supuse que te estarías asando solo y que tus viejos de nuevo te cortaron el helado.

El rubio le lanzo un envase individual que el peli azul acepto...Una vez en el living, el futuro doctor con algo de inquietud/ desconfianza..

-no es por desagradecido ni nada...¿a que viniste hoy?

-vah, ¿desde cuando no puedo visitar a mis amigos?

Si era su amigo, si le trajo helado, sin embargo estaba seguro que no vino a traerle este postre cremoso sin motivo...Algo a pasado...

-¿es sobre el digimundo?

-nop...bueno en parte si...esperaba disfrutar del helado primero...

El chico más popular de la escuela, de entre sus roas saco una hoja de cuaderno.

-...antes de pasar al momento freak.

Sin comprender ¿que pasaba?, cuando trato de tomar la hoja doblada para leerla, el oji azul se la alejo.

-¡epa!...me costo que Tai me la entregara...ejem...necesito que me contestes algo.

-no me gusta tanto secretismo y lo sabes.

-yep, lo se.

* * *

Matt ya había decidido no decir nada sobre Pata ¿y para que ? era inevitable, solo lograría que el pobre tipo pasara los años contando los días que le quedaban.

En cuando a lo que Gomamon a hecho y hará en el futuro, es harina de otro costal...Joe debía saberlo, lamentablemente Taichi lo había convencido de preguntar "algo" antes...

-supongamos que...que...

-¿que ,que?

Al rock star le estaba costado preguntar, aclarando su garganta...(esperando que los nervios no lo traicionen)

-HM...ejem...

-¿necesitas agua?

-En teoría...Si Gomamon estuviera dando charlas a digimon enamorados de humanos, por que lo considera "pervertido" y eso lo llevara a , nose...a viajar en el tiempo para acabar con quien piensa que "podría"...escucha bien mis palabras..."podría" arruinar sus planes...Por que en el fondo el mismo esta enamorado de un humano y no lo quiere aceptar...y en teoría tuviera escrito ...no todo ...una parte...lo esencial de lo que vas a pasar de aquí a unos 50 años en...no se...por ejemplo...este papelito ¿que opinas?, ¿querrías saber?

¿Se volvió loco?...Los años de batallas al fin lo han desequilibrado...el número del hospital siquiatrico donde trabajo su tío esta anotado en los papeles del refrigerador ¿debía llamar? ...La mirada seria le indica que esto no es ni broma ni locura...Subiéndose los lentes, contesto lo más sincero que podía ser...

-En teoría...Punto 1: no querría saber, es más si me entregaras el papel creo que lo quemaría.

-¡¿como?!...¿seguro que no quieres saber?

-nop...por que no quiero que un papel me diga ¿como debe o va ser mi vida?, quiero vivirla. Bueno o malo, quiero descubrir lo que me prepara el futuro por mi cuenta.

-entiendo.

-¿que hay en el papel?

-nada...garabatos de mi nueva canción.

* * *

El rubio se volvió a guardar el papel, levantándose del sillón..Aun debía ir a casa para decidir ¿quemar el papel o no?...

-¿a donde vas?, me falta el punto 2.

-sorry.

Eso será luego, volviéndose a sentar, escucho el segundo punto ...Con lo rápido que vuelan las noticias en su grupo, la imagen de que no escucha a sus amigos, le quedaría de por vida.

-punto 2: tendría una charla con Gom sobre esas charlas, no debería tener esa mentalidad ten cerrada en este siglo y punto 3: ¿de quien esta enamorado gomamon?

-¡GLUP!...es todo un "supuesto"

El rubio ya comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, meter la nariz a este extremo en las cosas de otros era la especialidad de Mimi, no la suya...Jura que si en este instante llegan los padres de Kido escuchando todo, se muere.

El peli azul no era hijo ni de una científica ni de un reportero, ambos de renombre como Yamato...Pero tampoco era estupido, todo del "supuesto" comenzaba a apestar, no importa lo que sea, lo va a averiguar.

-"si claro" "supuesto"...ya que "supuestamente esta enamorado"...no existe razón para que yo no lo sepa, ¿ o no?

¡Mierda!...¡en que problema se a metido!...¿que pasa si le dice?...¡maldito tai! ¿por que tuvo que decirle? , ahora podría estar en la piscina con su chica en ves de esta incomoda situación con tanto calor.

Sin saber ¿que decir?, solo digno a apuntar al dueño de casa, este con los ojos como platos...

-¡¿QUE DEM...

-¡Hey cálmate!...no es para tanto, no es tan malo, yo mismo estoy enamorado de gab...

¡Malditos nervios, por poco y se le escapa!...Cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, espero que Joe Kido además de miope se volviera sordo. Miren el lado positivo, no le dijo lo que su líder siente por la digimon de la luz, lo hace y Taichi lo perseguiría por todo el mundo para llenarlo de patadas por andar ventilando su vida sentimental...

* * *

Afuera...

En silencio, como en su juego favorito "Yandere Simulator", June escondida miraba de reojo por la ventana. La jueza dijo que no podía acercarse a Matt, no dijo nada de sus amigos.

Si escucho bien...Matt, su Matt siente algo por el lobo digital...Estaba claro, para tener a su precioso y ultra popular rubio solo para ella, debía eliminar la competencia, comenzando por ...ya saben quien.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Sentado en el parque, el lobo digital suspiraba tristemente con su helado aun entre sus manos, agumon comiéndose su respectivo helado lo miro extrañado.

-¿que pasa amigo?, ¿no tenían el sabor que querías?

-ni todo el helado del mundo puede animarme.

-whoa, si que estas deprimido.

¿Gab sin animo de comer helado?...¡si el adora el helado!...desde ciudad primaria que a tenido un gusto mayor hacia ese postre congelado que el mismo, de verdad algo muy grave debe estar pasando.

Agu decidió comerse rápido su helado para no tener que preocuparse de que se le derrita y poder conversar mejor.

-auch...¡mi cabeza!

¡Valla, este tipo tiene hambre!...Ok, agu siempre esta con hambre...Una vez pasada la sensación de "cabeza fría" , miro el helado de su amigo.

-¿te lo vas a comer?

-¿he?

En silencio le entrego su helado, no estaba de humor para dulces. Solo había salido por que hace tiempo que no se juntaba con su amigo de la infancia.

-¿y?, ¿como van las cosas en casa de Matt?

-bien creo...El padre trabajaba como hormiga y Matt siempre esta ocupado con sus cosas.¿Y tu?

-Ha, no me quejo. Cuando Tai se va a sus cosas tengo el refri para mi solo.

-me alegro por ti.

Silencio...

* * *

-y con biyo...¿todo bien?

Sin animo, el digimon de la amistad se levanto de hombros.

-no me quejo...¿y tu?

-yoooooo...sigo soltero.

¿Que le pasaba a su amigo?, con el tiempo que llevan conociéndose deberían poder tener la confianza de contarse todo.

-¿por que estas tan deprimido?

-No es verdad, estoy cansado.

-amigo, puedo ser un lagarto pero hasta yo se la diferencia.

G miro el piso, ¿debía contárselo? , ok el fue el primero en darse cuenta en primera instancia.

-¿recuerdas la vez en que dijiste que amaste a tai...

-¡glup!...¡eso fue en el pasado!...¡en el pasado!

-aja...¿recuerdas lo que Gomamon dijo?

-mmmmmmmm...fue hace tanto.

* * *

Cerrando los ojos, el dinosaurio digital recordó aquellas palabras..

 _"las relaciones románticas entre humanos entre digimons no existen por una razón, eso llevaría a la especie humana a la extinción...¿Imagínate que todos los tuvieran?, seria horrible"_

* * *

El digimon del valor abrió los ojos...

-¿las recuerdas?

... junto con darle unas palmaditas de aliento en su espalda, a su amigo.

-vah...¡no pienses en esas tonterías!, son los desvaríos de un tipo que seria feliz si lograra casarse con su reflejo.

-No son desvaríos.

El oji verde miro con pena al ser digital a su lado.

-gab...

-más lo pienso, más le encuentro la razón.

El oji rojo levanto la vista del suelo para mirar a los ojos de quien estaba a su lado.

-Piénsalo...Los humanos cambian, mucho más que nosotros...Como compañeros no hay problema ¿pero como pareja?...lo dudo.

-Se que va a sonar cursi, aun así ejem...con amor todo se puede.

-no solo se necesita amor...¡Es grotesco si lo piensas más!, leí en Internet que existe algo llamado "bestialismo" y es algo degen...

-¿aun lo amas?

El compañero de Tai lo miro con una seriedad inusual en el. El compañero de Matt no estaba preparado para esa pregunta...Poniéndose serio, se preparo para darle la mejor respuesta que se le ocurría en el momento..

-¡¿como se te ocurre preguntarme eso?!

-no me respondiste...¿lo amas?...¿si o no?

-no lo amo.

-mientes.

-¡¿como te atreves a llamarme mentiroso?!...AAAARRGGGGG...¡te voy a quemar con un fuego azul el trasero!

El fuego azulino se comenzaba a ver en la boca del digimon de la amistad, el otro sin embargo en vez de atacarlo, se dio unos golpes en el pecho...

-¡quémame!...¡quémame todo lo que te de en gana!...¡se que mientes!

Con su pose más severa, apunto al parpado del lobo..

\- hiciste el mismo pestañeo que haces cada vez que tratas de mentirle a tus amigos.

Las llamas se esfumaron reemplazando la ira con la tristeza, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos se quebró. ¿Como no amar a Yamato?...esos ojos que lo volvían loco, esa voz, ese no se que...

Era doloroso amarlo, mucho más tratar de dejar de quererlo.

-no puedes vivir así...Debes decírselo.

-shif...no puedo...no puedo...tiene novia...shift ...no puedo.

 _-no deberías..._

* * *

De una fuente cercana, salio Gomamon. Al verlo Agu le lanzo un piedrazo que logro esquivar.

-...¡hey ¿que diablos te pasa?!

-¡largo, tu hiciste esto!

-¡¿YO?!...a ver si su "majestad" puede explicarme, ¿que daño he hecho yo?

-¡cínico!...¡tu y tus charlas han provocado esto!

-¡yo lo estoy ayudando!

-¡pues llévate tu ayuda a otro lado antes que olvide que somos amigos y te queme hasta los datos!

* * *

Igual de furioso que el lagarto, el lobo marino digital se salio de la fuente, sin antes apuntarlos a ambos...En especial a Gabumon, quien estaba tan sorprendido por la actitud de ambos que estaba sin palabras.

-¡cuando todos se den cuenta lo que pasa y te echen por degenerado!...¡no digas que no te lo advertí!

-¡ya lárgate!

Mostrándole "cierto dedo" que los humanos consideran un insulto al ser anaranjado, el acuático se retiro. Tan ocupados estaban insultándose, que no notaron a Jun detrás de ellos...

Cuando Agumon volvió a mirar al otro lado, gab no estaba...¡alguien se lo había llevado!

* * *

En la residencia Kido...

-¿al final no le dijiste?

-Nop, ¿para que?...eso solo le hubiera hecho sufrir, sin nada que el pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Es preferible que disfruten sus años juntos.

Joe se sentía mal por su amigo, había decidido hacerse un lado para que la chica a la que amaba, fuera feliz con el chico de quien ella estaba enamorada.

-¿estarás bien?

-Yep, sobreviví a Sora, sobreviviré a Gatomon...¿como van las cosas entre Ken y Yolei?

-Según me contó Cody , terminaron...Yolei se gano una beca para estudiar en inglatera y ken se inscribió en la academia de policía. Ninguno es creyente en las relaciones a distancia.

-pobres, eran una buena pareja.

Al ver de reojo a su digimon llegando a casa, decidió que era el momento..

-tengo que cortarte...¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-"si mamá"

Antes que su instinto de medico lo impulsara a seguir buscando un alivio a la dolencia del lider de su equipo, este corto.

Entrando serio a su dormitorio...

-gomamon, tenemos que hablar.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

-gomamon, tenemos que hablar.

-¿he?

¿Qué sucede?, hace tiempo que Joe no usaba ese tono serio con él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-no te hagas el ingenuo, tú lo sabes bien.

¿Ok?...Gomamon podía ser su compañero y todo lo que quisiera pero no era adivino, si el peli azul hubiera usado otro tono él se hubiera reído sarcástico…Igual de serio...

-no lo sé, no soy un adivino…No sé de qué estás hablando.

Kido manteniendo la seriedad cerró la puerta, esta charla sincera debía ser en privado.

-Matt me conto sobre tus charlas.

-yoo..No..

-¡no te atrevas a volver a mencionar que "no sé de qué estás hablando"!, fingir ignorancia no te servirá de nada.

* * *

El monstruo digital acuático se mordió un labio molesto…¡Diablos! ¡¿Cómo demonios ese rubio metiche se enteró?!, ¿gab? No ese lobo no le diría, ¿palm?, ella tampoco…..lo más probable que ese molesto dinosaurio metió la nariz donde no lo han llamado..argggg..¡Maldito infeliz, ya se las pagara!

-no tienes idea lo decepcionado que estoy de ti, después de todos estos años enterarme que tienes ese modo de pensar.

-No me mires de ese modo, yo solo trato de ayudar.

-¡¿ayudar?! Haces charlas donde convences a jóvenes confundidos que la homosexualidad y el lesbianismo son una depravación, que lo que sienten es anormal, ¡¿a eso le llamas "ayudar"?!

El chico de los lentes sintió ganas de darle un derechazo pero se contuvo, lo suyo era las palabras directas no los puños.

El ser de mechon pelirrojo, le contesto sarcástico.

Task..task..task, veo que el chisme te lo contaron a medias….ejem…..Mis charlas no son tan nazi como piensas. Yo no soy homofóbico.

-¿a no?, explícate.

-Tal como tú mismo dijiste, gente confundida…..mejor dicho digimons "confundidos", llegan a mis charlas en donde yo les explico cómo evitar los "malos impulsos" con humanos.

-"malos impulsos", estás loco.

-no lo estoy…..soy el único cuerdo de aquí, yo lo que hago es por el bien de todos, por el futuro de todos…ayudo a la buena relación de humanos/digimons.

El humano movió la cabeza negativamente…

-Estas equivocado, nadie puede elegir por otros…No puedes decirle a otros ¿Cómo se tienen que sentir o a quien amar?

-claro que puedo.

-no puedes, nadie puede.

* * *

Después de todos estos años, ¿y él es incapaz de comprender el gran esfuerzo que hace por la felicidad de ambos mundos? , el con quien ha tenido tantas batallas…después de que lo animo, le ayudo a subir su autoestima, aguanto sus gritos. En ese instante el oji verde se sentía traicionado…Mostrándose afectado, bajo la cabeza mirando al piso...

-¿sabes?, pensé que eras "mi compañero" joe….me equivoque.

-gom…..

RINNNNNNNNNN…RINNNNNNNNNNN…RINNNNNNNNNNN…

El celular de Joe suena justo en el momento menos apropiado. Normalmente el dueño del emblema de la sinceridad apagaría su teléfono móvil para continuar la charla, al ver el nombre de matt, creyó que era importante...

* * *

 _ **-hey yama, ¿Qué onda?**_

 _ **-joe….¿esta gab con ustedes?**_

 _ **-¿gab?, no….gom llego solos.**_

 _ **-¡santa mierda!...he llamado a todo el mundo y nadie sabe nada.**_

 _ **-¡¿Cómo?! ..¡¿nadie te dio una pista siquiera?!**_

 _ **-todo lo que le logre sacar a agumon fue que "desapareció"….Tai trato de sacarle más info , la misma cosa…..llame a todos…ok, sora no contesto nunca y mimi técnicamente me corto la llamada.**_

 _ **-mmmmm…Debe estar ocupada en un entrenamiento de tennis y mini bueno…sabes cómo es, debió toparse con un tienda con 50% de descuento.**_

 _ **-yep…eso mismo supuse….no quiero sonar como que sora no me importa un bledo pero….¡carajo!, ¡¿tienes una maldita idea de donde esta gab?!**_

 _ **-matt….**_

En la voz del rockero se notaba desesperación y un tono que pronto se convertiría en histeria, el futuro medico trato de calmarlo, no deseaba que tuviera un infarto o un ataque nervioso como ha leído en libros.

\- _**…Tranquilo matt, él debe andar por el digimundo y se le olvido avisarte.**_

 _ **-¡no me jodas!...gab me dice hasta cuándo va a usar el wc.**_

* * *

Informado de lo que Ishida siente por el oji rojo, se comprometió a ir a su casa a ayudarlo y llamar al resto para participar en la búsqueda…

El digimon de la sinceridad, curioso espero a que su compañero terminara su charla.

-¿Qué le paso a gabumon?

-no lo sé.

Kido tomo su chaqueta, preparándose para salir...

-espera, voy contigo.

El peli azul levanto una ceja desconfiado.

-¿de verdad quieres ir?, pensé que no te importaba.

-vah, que él sea un "degenerado", no significa que deje de considerarlo mi amigo.

Una semi sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de kido, tal vez aun había esperanza para este montón de datos... RINNNNNNNNNN…RINNNNNNNNNNN…RINNNNNNNNNNN…El celular de nuevo ha sonado... ¿el número de la casa de Sora?, cuando J contestó...

* * *

 _ **-¡gracias homeostasis que contestas!, estoy tan nerviosa que este fue el primer número que se me ocurrió llamar.**_

 _ **-biyo, ¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **-Sora , eso pasa…..los padres están en un semianrio y le he dejado a ella como 200 msn para saber ¿si viene a cenar?, ¡nada!, ¡nada de nada!, ¡es como si se la ha tragado la tierra!**_

 _ **-¡oh dios!, mimi… ¿ya la llamaste?**_

 _ **-tampoco sabe nada, acaba de llegar junto a Palmon…..Con lo histérica que se puso mimi, le he tenido que preparar un té.**_

Todo este asunto se estaba volviendo de película de terror...

 _ **-vengan a la casa de Matt, todos nos reuniremos…luego te doy más detalles.**_

* * *

En un lugar oscuro…

Con esfuerzo lentamente abría los ojos... ¿dónde estaba?, lo último que recordaba era que una mano le puso un pañuelo con olor dulzón en la boca.

Estaba atada con ¿cadenas?...El sonido, la firmeza y el frio que sentía debía ser de un objeto metálico.

En el lugar apenas entraba luz, un olor a azufre inundaba el lugar, era extraño...

 _-buenos días…_

De entre las sombras, bajo una luz parpadeante apareció Jun.

 _-….he amigos, ¿Cómo durmieron?_

¿Amigos?...Sora abriendo los ojos completamente se dio cuenta que estaba atada con cadenas con la boca tapada, en una fábrica fundidora de acero….A su lado inconsciente esta gabumon, igual de atado/con la boca tapada.

-¿les gusta?, es de mi abuelo.

La hermana de Davis con una mirada digna de Jeff the killer, coloco un cuchillo sobre el cuello de la pelirroja.

-¿pensaron que se poncharían a mi chico?, mmmmmmmmm…. ¿pensaron que van a ponchar?

Gabumon lentamente despertaba….. ¿Que será ponchar?, otra palabra rara humana… ¡Por todos los cielos, jun le tiene un cuchillo sobre Sora!...arggggg…no puede abrir la boca, se la ataron como a los cocodrilos. Sin poder hacer nada, miro a la loca jugar con el cuchillo entre sus manos...

-ustedes han sido un espinilla en el trasero para mi…

J con mirada psicópata, le dio una pequeña lamida a su cuchillo.

-….siempre un obstáculo entre mi matthy y yo, hoy ese problema se soluciona hoy….Hoy van a aprender _…que…nadie…toca….a…mi…chico._

Sora comprendía ¿Por qué ella estaba aquí?, ¿Por qué gab?, a menos que…..¡auch!, ¡desgraciado yama!, si lograra salir de aquí viva lo primero que hará será darle un patada tan fuerte en el trasero a esa estrellita de rock de cuarta, que la sentirán hasta en marte.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

-ustedes han sido un espinilla en el trasero para mi…

J con mirada psicópata, le dio una pequeña lamida a su cuchillo.

-….siempre un obstáculo entre mi matthy y yo, hoy ese problema se soluciona hoy….Hoy van a aprender…que…nadie…toca….a…mi…chico.

* * *

Sora comprendía ¿Por qué ella estaba aquí?, ¿Por qué gab?, a menos que…..¡auch!, ¡desgraciado yama!, si lograra salir de aquí viva lo primero que hará será darle un patada tan fuerte en el trasero a esa estrellita de rock de cuarta, que la sentirán hasta en marte.

En la fundidora de acero, la desquiciada chica admiraba el resplandor de su cuchillo.

-cuando ustedes ya no estén, mi matty y yo al fin estaremos juntos.

El corazón de Sora latía a mí, atada con cadenas con su boca tapada junto a un digimon en similares condiciones. Presintió que esta vez moriría.

-ahora solo debo elegir….¿con quién comenzare?...contigo...

Dijo pasando simulando cortar la garganta de la compañera de biyomon..

-….o contigo?

Dijo simulando cortar la garganta del compañero de Yamato "matt" Ishida.

* * *

La tenista temblaba de terror. Esta vez, el rubio no llegaría a salvarla del "piedrazo" que volaba en dirección a ella….Tan atada como estaba, ni con toda su experiencia peleando en el digimundo, le eran útiles.

El corazón de Gabumon latía a mil, tan atado como la pelirroja, trato, trato, trato y trato de zafarse de aquellas cadenas tan fuertemente ajustas sin existo. Morir, el siempre sospecho que moriría de un modo violento al igual que sus ancestros, morir peleando, estaba preparado para aquello.

Pero la humana a su lado, no era justo….a ella nadie la preparo desde que nació, a ella nadie la entreno…Ella debía vivir, era la única que era capaz de hacer feliz al rubio estrella de rock.

¿Cómo?... ¿cómo?... ¿cómo?... ¿cómo?... ¡¿Cómo?!...¡¿Cómo LOGRAR DESVIAR LA ATENCION DE ESA LOCA HACIA EL?!...Deseperado miraba a la novia de su compañero para luego mirar a la loca, para luego volver a mirar a la tenista amordazada que comenzaba a llorar….Él no era psíquico pero le dio la impresión que entre los "hm" que la chica generaba, se estaba despidiendo de sus seres queridos.

* * *

Piensa Gab, piensa… ¿Qué haría el caballero de armadura brillante en un momento como este?

-hm…hm…hm…..hm.

-¿Qué sucede lobito?... ¿tienes miedo?

Esta…..abominación de la naturaleza, no paraba de moverse haciendo ruiditos.

-hm…hm….hm.

-argg….no me está gustando tu mirada.

¡Ja!, ¿Quién se ha imaginado que es esta cosa horrenda para atreverse a mirarla de ese modo? ….Desafiante, seguro, como si el tuviera el control…..JA JA JA JA…¡ ¿EL TENIENDO EL CONTROL?!

-eres ridículo….JA…JA..JA..JA..JA.

Una risa histérica salió de los labios de la chica yandere, eso es…concéntrate en mi….deja a Sora…concéntrate en mi.

-mmmmm…tal vez deba comenzar por ti.

Jun con una cara desquiciada, tomo de los cabellos al ser digital, obligándolo a mover su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su garganta.

* * *

¡OH CARAJO!... ¡OH MIERDA!... ¡OH MALDICION!...¡Joder!...¡lo va a matar!...La chica atada comenzó a moverse, esperando atraer la atención de esa puta hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué?!...ahora tú, ¡no me jodan!

Este parcito ya acababa con su paciencia….Debió traer 2 cuchillos como planeo originalmente. Pero el estúpido de su hermano trato de detenerla, lástima que el cuchillo extra lo tuvo que usar en él, su familia y ese estúpido veemon.

¡En el nombre de homoestasis!... ¡la loca va por Sora!...sorry jun pero Sora va a sobrevivir…adiós biyomon, adiós chicos….adiós a todos…..adiós Matt…

A pura fuerza de voluntad, logro (aun atado con cadenas) levantarse de aquellas cadenas, lanzándose contra la loca….

* * *

Los ojos de la pelirroja en panico se abrieron como platos, al ver que el cuchillo término en el pecho del digimon.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Justo sus amigos llegaron a rescatarlos, Matt fue el primero en entrar….La cara de horror y rabia absoluta en el rubio, era una imagen que jamás…jamás se borraría de su memoria.

El más horrorizado era Izzy, se culpaba a si mismo por esta tragedia…..Si hubiera sido capaz de descifrar el plan de jun a tiempo.

El hermano mayor de Tk, lleno de una ira asesina…Se lanzó contra la hermana mayor de Davis, moliéndola a golpes…..Mientras los digimon liberaban a sora en shock, los humanos se unieron evitando que el rubio moliera a golpes a Jun.

* * *

Cody y Ken lo convencieron que merecía un juicio….Eso no lo hiso sentir mejor…

No lo hiso sentir mejor cuando la encontraron culpable por la masacre a su familia…

No lo hiso sentir mejor cuando la llevaron a la silla eléctrica...

No lo hiso sentir mejor cuando ella llorando, a minutos de ser ejecutada le susurro "lo siento"

Nada lo hacía sentir mejor, ni su muerte, ni el alcohol, ni las drogas…Lo tuvieron que internar para evitar que se suicidaran...Los médicos decidieron dejarlo ahí hasta el día en que las ranas supieran sumar

Gomamon sintiéndose el principal responsable, juro que encontraría el modo de arreglar esto...

* * *

Años después…

-¿seguro que es lo que quieres hacer?

Un viejo y curado del cáncer Patamon se acercó a su amigo….Cerca estaba su esposa gatomon y las famosas esposas cocineras que financiaron todo…Mimi y Palmon…. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Tachitawa lograría que el matrimonio humano/digimon fuera legal?, claro que el apoyo constante del futbolista Tai Kamiya y su esposa la tenista Sora, fue de mucha ayuda.

-es lo que debo hacer.

Mientras el científico Izzi, su esposa, tento y su esposa…Acompañado de la renombrada científica (sin hijos) Yolei ichijouji, arreglaban los últimos detalles de la máquina del tiempo.

Miro a los que habían asistido…..El juez cody, el detective privado Ken ichijouji , los esposos Kamiya ….La viuda Kari…ejem… la cantante Hikari Takaishi….el pobre tk falleció en un accidente de auto el año pasado, tratando por millonésima vez de vender aunque fuera, uno de sus escritos…Todos junto a sus respectivos digimons….El más importante…

-no trates de detenerme, debo hacerlo.

-lo sé.

El médico del grupo, cargo como a un objeto invaluable al viejo lobo marino. Dándole un beso.

-todo listo…si lo logras...

-esta versión del futuro desaparecerá, lo se Izzy.

Convencido de que esta vez, si hacia lo correcto, llevando una pequeña mochila junto con ponerse unos lentes oscuros….Entro a aquel portal...

* * *

-es preciosa.

Los padres de la recién nacida Jun, miraban con ternura a su pequeña hija….Un temblor se produjo entre destellos, una criatura extraña se mostró ante ellos.

-de antemano, me disculpo por lo que tengo que hacer.

Sacando un aparato estilo hombres de negro, de un flash congelo a los nuevos padres. Luego se acercó a la recién nacida...Confiando que el transformador neuronal (que acaba de activar) que Yolei invento sea suficiente…

-escúchame con cuidado….detestas a los tipos como matt Ishida…..te gusta como canta y eso es todo.

Luego de decirle esas palabras que quedaran en su subconsciente, se dirigió a los padres...

-aquí todo normal, solo ustedes y la niña.

Listo, cuando los padres se descongelen no advertirán nada extraño.

También hubiera podido matar a Jun…..Ni aunque ella fuera el anti-cristo él hubiera sido capaz… ¿Por qué le agrada?...nnnnnnnnoooooooo…porque es un bebe….A pasado tantos veranos ayudando a cuidar bebes en su mundo, que es incapaz de lastimar a uno.

* * *

Una vez entrando al portal, los jóvenes padres continuaron tal como estaban antes de la interrupción...

-es preciosa.

-lo es querida, la bebita más linda del todas.

Viajando en ese agujero de gusano luminoso, gomamon viajaba decidido (antes de que esta versión suya, deje de existir), al momento exacto en que le jodio la vida Gabumon y a todos lo que sienten igual que él.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Era un día tranquilo en su isla natal, gomamon feliz iba a su lugar favorito de pesca…MMMM…hacía tiempo que no probaba el pescado fresco, estaba harto del pescado en lata que a los humanos parece fascinar.

-puaj, ni se ¿Por qué les gusta tanto?... ¡está lleno bañado en sal!

Esa cosa tenía un sabor "raro"….una de dos: a los humanos les gusta condimentar todo o su lengua es lo suficientemente sensible para percibir los aditivos.

El narcisista digimon de la sinceridad, estaba haciéndole agua a la boca imaginándose atrapando uno de esos peces que tanto le gustan cuando….

"-Sabes que no es posible ¿verdad?

-lo sé, es que a veces no puedo evitarlo."

Curioso miro detrás de un arbusto, a Agumon colocando su garra (en modo de consuelo) en el hombro de Gabumon, quien tenía tanto las orejas como la vista gacha, triste…O mejor dicho una mezcla entre triste y decepcionado…

"-podemos acompañarlos, apoyarlos pero amarlos...eso no se puede."

* * *

¡¿Qué está escuchando sus preciosos oídos marinos?!...¡¿Gab enamorado de un humano?!...¡puaj, que asco!...Con todas las batallas que han peleado juntos, ni imaginaba que el fuera un "subnormal". Esto no va quedar así, él debía ayudarlo a ser "normal"...

El "señor hermoso" decidió usar su don de decir las cosas directamente sin filtro para solucionar de raíz el problema…Como siempre para estas cosas, era el indicado. Estaba listo para hacer su aparición triunfal…

- _esta vez no…._

* * *

De la nada, unas aletas como las suyas (pero más arrugadas) detrás de él, le taparon la boca…

-mmmmmm…mmmmmmmmm….

- _silencio o te corto la garganta antes que esos dos puedan ayudarte, ¿ok?_

Esas garras se veían tan filosas como las suyas, mejor no arriesgarse y ceder…Jalándolo hacia la dirección contraria, lo suficiente para el dinosaurio y el lobo no lo escuchara. El ser detrás de él le susurro…

 _\- Voy a soltarte, sin movimientos bruscos ¿oíste?_

Las ancianas aletas lo dejaron libre…..Por extraño que parezca esa voz le es familiar...

 _-ahora mírame para que podamos hablar._

* * *

Con su corazón digital en la boca lentamente se volteo….Un gomamon viejo con una pequeña mochila lo miraba, ¡cielos!... ¿así se vería de viejo?, sabe que todos los gomamon son físicamente idénticos por lo tanto….¡homeostasis lo asista!, ojala que no llegue a viejo…Odiaría ser tan feo…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-yo soy tu.

"no me digas y yo soy blanca nieves"….Pussss….este tipo debe ser loco, el pelirrojo con mirada cínica, se dirigió al serio anciano...

-si claro, como no.

-¡no te burles!, no tengo tiempo para niñerías.

El compañero de joe, sarcástico…

-si de verdad eres yo… ¿Cuánto es la velocidad del sonido?

El viejo igual de sarcástico...Se miró a sí mismo, guiñándose un ojo en una posa donde se reflejaba su figura...

-no lo sé….solo sé que ni el sonido es tan hermoso a la vez de perfecto que yo.

* * *

¡MIERCOLEESSS!...glup…este sujeto….el….el…..el conocía la respuesta…..nadie ni Joe conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta, por la impresión sintió que la presión le bajaba a punto de desmayarse…

-¡DESPIERTA!

Un fuerte aletazo de su "otro yo", fue suficiente para devolver al mundo de los conscientes.

-¿mejor?

-yep…..auch….

Adolorido se llevó una aleta a la mejilla sobándosela, se supone que ellos son el mismo, entonces no debería golpearlo tan severamente ni para despabilarlo.

-…..ten cuidado, por poco arruinas mi rostro.

-vah, fue tan solo un rasguño además no se puede dañar la perfección.

-eso es cierto.

Para el viejo gomamon el tiempo era precioso, no podía continuar gastándolo irresponsablemente, ya que pronto dejaría de existir.

-Tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante, es sobre gab…

-eso estaba a punto de hacer, descuidad pronto yo….

-¡cállate y escúchame!

Fiuuuuuuuuu….¿así se ve cuando esta serio y grita?, el todos estos años pensó que parecía no se…..A Samuel L. Jackson o a Temineitor no a alguien que parece tan…... Ahora sabe por qué palmon se burla de él, diciendo que cuando está enojado haría orinarse hasta el propio malonyotismon…

-Gom, lo que vas a hacer piensas que es bueno pero….no.

-¿de qué demonios hablando?

-Hablo sobre lo que llamas "subnormales"…ejem…en este mundo y el otro no hay "normales" y "subnormales" solo personas. Eso lo comprendí a la mala.

¡¿SE HA VUELTO LOCO?!...¡¿DESDE CUANDO EL PIENSA DE ESE MODO TAN ERRADO?!...Definitivamente este sujeto no podía ser el…y si lo es, no quería llegar a serlo cuando tenga sus propias arrugas.

-mientes, la "subnormalidad" existe…es curable, yo sé que puedo ayudarlos.

El viejo decepcionado consigo mismo movió la cabeza negativamente…Joe tenía razón, es aquellos años él era un idiota.

-lo siento, no quería llegar a tener que usar esto pero tú no me has dejado alternativa.

* * *

Ante aquellas palabras el joven gomamon se puso en pose de defensa, mientras el viejo de su mochila sacaba un aparato…Una especie de detector de metales con pantalla táctil y holográfico, que se plegaba al apretar un botón para ser guardo cómodamente en cualquier bolsillo.

-mi línea de tiempo no se ha borrado completamente.

El anciano lobo marino sonriendo Victorio guardo el extraño aparato futurista...

-Tenemos tan solo unos segundos antes que se borre por completo de la línea temporal….es más que suficiente.

Una luz intensa cubrió al confundido joven ser digital junto al viejo…

-¡mis ojos!

-shissssssss...Silencio.

Cuando la visión regreso a él, estaban en un… ¿Cómo lo llaman los humanos?...hmmmmm… ¡ya recuerda!...en una fundición de metales…En específico estaban detrás de material no procesado...

-¿Quieres ver lo que tu visión del mundo hará?...levanta la cabeza con cuidado y mira.

Confiado de ver un mundo perfecto, levanto sin dudar la cabeza sobre la pequeña pila de metales…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Sintiendo nauseas por lo impactante de la imagen, se cubrió la boca con ambas aletas…Gabu atado para proteger a una sora (también atada) uso s cuerpo para evitar el golpe fatal por parte de una desquiciada Jun….De una puerta un descolocado Matt corría en dirección a la hermana del portador del digiegg de la amistad/ valor para matarla a puño limpio...

Otra luz, devolvió a los gomamon a su punto de origen…

* * *

-es imposible…..el….ella…ella…ella…ella...

-¿no le da ni la hora a yama?

Visiblemente impactado, el joven oji verde con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza le contesto….Continuaba tan espantado por lo que acaba de presenciar que estaba sin palabras.

-es porque yo altere su subconsciente cuando era recién nacida.

Momentáneamente el anciano monstruo digital le enseño el aparato que utilizo para dar valides a sus palabras.

-Al hacerlo altere la historia, lo que acabas de ver ya no existe y como yo soy parte de esa línea de tiempo tampoco existiré.

-¡tú aleta!

-ignórala.

* * *

Este señor, está tomando el desaparecimiento de miembros como un tema sin importancia: "Mi aleta ha desaparecido por arte de magia, ni la mires, es común".

-Gomamon, lo que necesito que entiendas es….Que lo que sea que hagas, no importa que…..alterara el curso del tiempo como no te imaginas, si quieres convertirte en mi sin un peso en la consciencia…Debes dejar esas ideas tontas, esa estupidez solo lograra que vivas un infierno en la tierra.

Lentamente el viejo se hacía más y más trasparente…..Seguido por su voz que a cada segundo se hacía más y más imperceptible…

-¿Quieras ayudar? ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?...Ayuda a Gab en vez de joderle la vida, ayúdalo a que se acerqué a su rubio, has que Tai se una a Sora, Palmon admita lo que siente por mimi, que Joe cure del cáncer a Patamon cuando este se arrugue…

-¡CANCER!

¡¿Escucho bien?!... ¡dijo cáncer!, pobre gatomon, es una pre-viuda sin saberlo…

-ha, y cuando vuelvas…..dale un beso bien dado a ese lindo nerd peli azul con el que vives, " _sabes que quieres, no finjas que no"_

El viejo transparente junto a una risita le guiño un ojo coqueto….El ser marino joven rojo como su cabello, observo a su otro yo dejar de existir.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

-que mal….

Joe dio un suspiro de desgano al ver su boleta de calificaciones por la página de su instituto, la nota final de una materia súper difícil no estaba puesta aun pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que tendría que dar examen.

-diablos.

Era tan solo una materia pero desde pequeño su familia siempre le recalco que debía tener buenas notas para ir a la escuela de medicina.

-es el problema de ser el menor de una familia de médicos, todos te presionan.

Ni hablar de las notas excelentes que su hermano mayor siempre saco desde primaria hasta que hiso su baila de graduación. Ya se estaba imaginado a sus padres dándole el discurso de "debiste estudiar más"

Como si no estudiara…Con una semi sonrisa sarcástica se imaginó a sus viejos pasando lo mismo que él, le encantaría verlos combatir seres de otra dimensión, tener amigos "muy peculiares", salvar al mundo no una….3 veces, tener un digimon , hacerse el tiempo para leer los libros y lavar los platos después de la cena.

-ji ji…con lo histéricos que se ponen cuando no les toca el quirófano que les gusta, no durarían ni un día como yo.

La sola idea de ese par tratando de manejar su estilo de vida le hacía gracia, para más remate con un digimon tan respondón como el suyo…. ¡se volverían locos!

Y hablando de su digimon…

-¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?

Últimamente ha notado que Gom a esta pensativo, silencioso…Ni se alegró el otro día cuando llego a casa con sus dulces favoritos.

A estado tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que ni a tratado de animarlo cuando saco una mala calificación, como acostumbra al usar su frase "la vida tiene sus subidas y sus bajadas"

Esta situación se estaba poniendo demasiada rara para su gusto, debía encontrar un modo de enterarse. Poniéndose en pose de pensador, medito sobre el dilema en cuestión.

-¿Qué hago?...se fue a su lago favorito en el digimundo….ya se.

* * *

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ya estaba llamando por Skype a Izzi….

" _-he, hola Joe…..estaba por llamarte, Yolei se enteró de tu mala nota he iba a animarte._

¿Cómo fue que se enteró?...Oh claro, la chica es técnicamente una hacker (además de chismosa)...es lógico que se enterara….Vamos al grano…

- _Vah, relax…..es solo un punto menos de lo que normalmente saco…_

El peli azul aclarándose la garganta se puso serio…

 _-…no es por eso que te llamo, ¿esta tentomon?_

 _-¿tentomon?_

 _-necesito hablar con él, es urgente ¿porfa?_

 _El pelirrojo conociendo al peli azul, si él decía que era urgente, debía serlo._

 _-espérame, está ayudando a mi má con el huerto en el balcón._

El dueño de la insignia del conocimiento se fue por un largo rato, aburrido el dueño de la insignia de la sinceridad comenzaba a pensar que se lo trago la tierra….Cuando el gran insecto rojo se sentó en donde antes estaba Koushiro..

 _-¿Qué pasa Joe?...es la primerísima vez que necesitas algo urgente de mí._

Por lo que ha notado, este extraño digimon era el más cercano al oji verde acuático. Él debía saber...

 _-¿Sabes si a Gomamon le incomoda algo?_

 _-¿y para eso me llamaste?...Oh men, eso se lo puedes preguntar tú mismo…. ¿no se supone que son los "sinceros" del grupo?_

 _-lo se….Últimamente he notado que estado en otra galaxia, como si estuviera enamorado.._

 _-¡¿enamorado?!...¡no me hagas reír!... ¡ese vanidoso narcisista solo se ama a si mismo!...JA JA JA JA._

Fuera de pantalla, Joe escucho a Izzi gritar el nombre de su compañero en modo de regaño.

 _-creo que no debí ser tan directo…..ups._

 _-descuida, cuando sepas alguna cosa, me llamas._

 _-descuida "doc", apenas tenga buenas nuevas te pego una llamadita."_

Junto con la voz de la señora Izumi anunciando la cena servida, el video-llamada se cortó, dejando a Kido con una sensación de desgano e impotencia….¡NO!...No podía…..perdón…no DEBIA auto permitirse recobrar los malos hábitos que lo llevaron a ser aquel niños llorón que era antes de aquel campamento de verano.

* * *

-lo averiguare sea como sea.

Tomando su digivice abrió la puerta al digimundo…..Sorry Gomamon, tu día en el lago se va a posponer a la fuerza.

* * *

En el digimundo…

Aprovechando que los Tachikawa estaban visitando a la mamá de la Sra. Tachikawa…Palmon fue en secreto a ver a Gomamon, lo que él le dijo, la dejo con la boca abierta.

-estás loco.

-normalmente estaría deacuerdo contigo florcita, sin embargo lo que digo es cierto.

-"si claro"

Con una sonrisa fingida, busco disimuladamente en su bolsito (regalo de navidad de Mimi) su celular (otro regalo de navidad)…En el mundo humano existe un lugar donde mandan a las personas locas…Recordaba el número, ya que el abuelo de mimi estaba internado en esos lugares...

-continua contándome Gom, ¿Qué más te dijo "tu yo del futuro"?

Disimuladamente marco el número, esperando que también aceptaran digimons..

Tal vez él no era tan listo como Ken, sin embargo no era estúpido….Noto la cara falsa de esa chica vegetal a un kilómetro. El serio…

-Sé que estas enamorada de Mimi.

Se paró en seco, deteniéndose justo cuando iba a marcar el último numero faltante.

-¡¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?!...

Para luego mirarlo con enfado...

-...ya veo, es lógico….te has estado juntando con….

-la rosa francesa no tiene nada que ver…..Además….¿tan desleal me crees como para andar ventilando los secretos de mis amigos con extraños?

Palm lo miro desconfiada, de este lobito marino podía esperar lo que sea.

-Escúpelo….¿quién te lo dijo?

El hermoso (según él) lobo marino digital se distrajo mirando su reflejo en el agua…Por dios, ser tan atractivo a veces era molesto.

-¡GOMAMON!

\- Eso ya lo sabes. Te lo mencione como 7 veces en nuestra charla.

-¡ESTAS TRATANDO DE CONVEN…

-shissss….sin gritos que me arruinas el momento.

No cabía duda, él era un regalo de los dioses….Todos deberían pagarle por admirarlo. Él es perfecto.

* * *

Incomoda, la chica de ojos sus verdes sin pupila miraba a su amigo….¿La vanidad finalmente le estropeo el cerebro?...Mírenlo ahí, es ridículo, creyéndose la criatura más hermosa de la creación….¡SI ES HORRENDO!...esas líneas moradas, ese labio que parece de gato, ese mohicano mal hecho….Lo único que salvaba era pelaje brillante que estaba perdiendo su brillo con la edad..

Ella sí que es hermosa, ¡miles de chicos lo pueden comprobar!...Con gusto se lo gritaría con megáfono para espantarle la vanidad de su horrenda carota pero le deba pena…Siempre le dio pena el modo en que le obsesionaba su aspecto desde que era un feíto Bukamon.

En ciudad primaria lo apodaban "lagartija voladora malformada" y otros más fuertes...

Siempre sospecho de que de ahí venia esa obsesión por la belleza, esa desesperación por encontrar a su niño elegido pronto, digievolucionar y ser "agradable a la vista"

-¿Qué?

-"nada"

¿Por qué se le había quedado mirando con esa expresión?...Lo averigua luego….

-¿y?

-¿y que metiche?

-le dirás a mini que te gusta.

La digimon de la inocencia se puso roja como un tomate…..Dando un largo suspiro se tranquilizó, 2 podían jugar el mismo juego….Ella mirándose las uñas o mejor dicho lianas endurecidas..

-pues, lo hare…cuando tú le digas a Joe que lo amas.

¡EL TURNO DE PONERSE ROJO COMO UN TOMATE ERA PARA EL!...Se vio obligado a taparse boca con ambas manos o aletas, nunca se sabe en estos alrededores ¿Quién está escuchando?

-no inventes.

-¿inventar?….¡¿YO?!...(confiada se llamó una mano al pecho)...Querido, soy chismosa y me fascina chismear pero no soy mentirosa….Por años lo he sospechado.

-él tiene novia.

Aun confiada, movió su dedo enfrente de la cara de su amigo, de un lado a otro.

-task...task...task…..Corrección…..el "dice" tener novia pero jamás….escucha mis palabras...J...A…M...A...S….la ha presentado, chateado, mostrado por Facebook o foto.

Era cierto, ni él la conocía….. ¿Por Joe inventaría un disparate de esa envergadura?, él no tenía nada que probar.

-sus razones debe tener.

-mmmm…lo dudo.

Ella se acercó lo suficiente para que se miraran cara a cara.

-hagamos un trato…tu deja la "estupidez" de que yo amo a mini y yo dejo la "estupidez" de que tu amas a Joe.

Ella le acercó un brazo...

-¿trato?

El cual correspondió cerrando el acuerdo.

-trato.

-ok, nos vemos.

Palmon se retiró dejando a Gomamon solo.

-fiuuuuuuu...esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

El "encarguito" que le dejo su versión alterna arrugada, resulto más complicada de lo que imagino.

* * *

Lo que tampoco esperara es que Sora, quien fue a buscar flores para hacerle un regalo artesanal a su novio….Escucho toda la plática sin querer….incluyendo la parte que involucra a Yamato(matt).

Llorando soltó las flores, corriendo llorando bajando la colina fue hasta la entrada al mundo humano más próximo, topándose con Joe.

-¿sora?..¿Qué pasa?

Llorando lo hiso a un lado, entrando a la puerta.

* * *

En el mundo humano…

El rubio se preparaba para tocar junto a su banda Teenage Wolves….Un tramoya se le acercó…

-Matt, tu chica está aquí. Te espera en tu camerino.

-¿Sora?, ¿Qué le paso?

-ni idea bro….Se ve como si un tornado le hubiera pasado encima y godzilla en persona la hubiera apaleado.

* * *

Preocupado dejo su preciada guitarra para ir a su camerino. Dentro lo esperaba la pelirroja con cara de funeral. Los ojos indicaban que lloro a mares...

-¿es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡no te hagas!

-¡ya sor, sabes que los jueguitos no me gustan!

-¿te gusta Gabumon?

Esa pregunta lo dejo helado…. ¡¿Por qué los virus no atacan en momentos como este?!

A pesar del gran dolor (además de enojo) que sentía, Sora Takenouchi fiel a su estilo….Solo deseaba la verdad...

-Matt…..Te juro que no vengo a hacerte un escándalo ni a actuar como una fangirl obsesiva, solo contéstame la pregunta…. ¿Lo amas o no?


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

A pesar del gran dolor (además de enojo) que sentía, Sora Takenouchi fiel a su estilo….Solo deseaba la verdad...

-Matt…..Te juro que no vengo a hacerte un escándalo ni a actuar como una fangirl obsesiva, solo contéstame la pregunta…. ¿Lo amas o no?

La cara de dolor de la pelirroja le partía el alma, haciéndolo sentir un total canalla.

* * *

Era su amiga, su gran amiga, su amiga de la niñez con quien ha combatido por la supervivencia de ambas dimensiones (digimundo y mundo humano) por tantos años… ¿Cómo hacerla sentir mejor? , ¿Cómo calmar su angustia?..Matt no era capaz de hacerle mal a ninguno de sus amigos, sobretodo en conocimiento de los sentimientos profundos de Takenouchi por él...

-¡vamos calabaza, sabes que solo tengo ojos para…

-¡MENTIROSO!

El cambio de semblante de Sora de triste ha enojado, fue tan rápido que descoloco al rubio. No se lo esperaba tampoco recibir una cachetada…

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!

-¡CONTINUA MINTIENDOME Y TE DEJO LA CARA MARCADA CON MI MANO!

Enojada la compañera de biyomon mantuvo su mano elevada en señal de advertencia….

El dueño de la insignia de la amistad, cerró un puño con ganas de devolver el golpe, en vez de eso…

-ahora no tengo tiempo para estupideces, debo ajustar mi guitarra.

El hermano mayor de Tk, le dio la espalda a su novia tomando su preciada (a la vez de carísima) guitarra afinándola, esperando que la pelirroja por cansancio se retirara.

* * *

La dueña de la insignia del amor se puso las manos en las caderas dando un suspiro de frustración, esto no estaba saliendo como ella quería…Si deseaba la verdad, tendría que cambiar la estrategia…

-vamos Matt, no soy ciega…..se sinceró, ¿te gusto ahora o desde que lo conoces?

El oji azul paro en seco, casi dejando caer la guitarra que tenía en sus manos…

-¿tan obvio soy?

Al darse la vuelta esperaba encontrarse la cara de un demonio furioso dispuesto a echarla todos los infiernos encima, en vez de eso….

-yep, lo eres…solo que soy lo suficientemente tonta para no darme cuenta hasta ahora.

Su novia se veía tranquila, serena…..¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTABA PAASANDO AQUÍ?!, ¡en momentos como este, se supone que ella debería estar llorando a mares o lanzándole enfurecida todo lo que tenga a mano!

-¿no estas enfadada?

-¡¿Qué si no estoy enfadada?!Por supuesto que estoy enfadada estúpido!...¡estoy FURIOSAAAA!

La cara de matt era un chiste…..Mezcla entre confusión y pánico. Si ella fuera como Mimí en este instante se estaría riendo a carcajadas de él…..Sora cruzándose de brazos, se apoyó en la pared….

-estoy muy enojada Matt por lo que me hiciste…..pero lo superare….

-¿Qué?... ¿hablas en serio?

-yep…Te amo pero si no sientes lo mismo, no vale la pena estar contigo…..No voy a luchar por alguien que no es mío…..Solo una cosa necesito saber.

El rubio preparado para lo que fuera, se puso serio…Con lo que su ahora ex le ha confesado, lo menos que puede hacer es ser sincero.

-escúpelo.

-¿Por qué aceptaste el regalo que te di en navidad?

* * *

¡AUCH!..¡QUE DIRECTA!...El cantante rubio se tomó su tiempo para armarse de valor para darle la respuesta sincera que tanto esperaba….

-Para no herirte Sor…tuuuuu…glup…tú te veías tan no sé, no fui capaz de no corresponderte…..Prometo que te lo devolveré.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente, la ex de Ishida comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta…

\- Quédatelo, es de mala educación devolver lo que se regala.

Derramando unas lágrimas abrió la puerta junto con secarse las pocas lágrimas que derramo….

-adiós Matt.

La puerta se cerró dejando descolocado a la estrella de rock…Pronto se escuchó a alguien tocar...

-¿Sora?

La puerta se abrió, era el baterista de su banda….

-la gente se está impacientando.

Cabizbajo, el líder de la banda guardo la guitarra….

-hoy no bro…sorry pero hoy no estoy de ánimo para cantar.

Sin dar más explicaciones, salió del camerino….Tenia mucho en que pensar…

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el digimundo….

-¡YA TE LO DIJE, NO ES NADA!

-¡¿TU NO TE VAS HASTA QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACION?!

Joe completamente serio se interponía al camino de Gomamon..

-¡ESTAS LOCO!

-¿así?

El lobo marino trato de huir en dirección del rio más cercano, siento detenido por el humano quien lo tomo cargándolo.

-¡suéltame!

-no.

-suéltame o te araño.

Gom en señal de amenaza le enseño sus afiladas garras negras, lo último que quería era lastimarlo….Tampoco tener que decirle "la verdad"

Para su sorpresa, a quien todos consideraban nerd, se mantuvo firme sin intención de soltarlo.

-¡Joe no es broma!... ¡suélteme o te dejo la cara como alfiletero!

-hazlo, no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas la razón de que has estado tan distante conmigo.

OOHHHH….Se veía tan serio, seguro de sí mismo, sexy… ¡¿PENSO EN SEXY?!...¡trágame tierra, estoy de verdad enfermo!

-¿Por qué te estas sonrojando?

-pooooooooooor…."nada".

Diablos, ¿Por qué no pudo continuar siendo el chico tímido y llorón que era cuando lo conoció?

Incomodo, aclarándose la garganta, decidió contarle, solo lo indispensable….

-ejem….lo que pasa es que…

* * *

Rato después….

Con las piernas cruzadas, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el ser digital en el suelo, le relataba….

-demonios, Tk se le va a venir el mundo abajo cuando se entere.

Lo que su compañero le comento era demasiado para digerir, ¿le estará mintiendo?...No él era sincero, ¿broma?...no, este no su estilo de humor.

Lo de pat estaba convencido de que con estudio en medicina, lograría hacer algo para currarlo o por lo menos hacer su vida más llevadera…..Por otro lado….

-pobres Izzy y Tentomon…Tento sé que podrá supéralo pero Izzy…..sea un golpe terrible.

-¿lo ves?...es por eso que no quería decirte nada.

El dueño de la insignia de la sinceridad se puso en pose de pensador…Sora era fuerte, ella lo superaría….Tai era de cabeza dura pero se sobreponía bien….Tentomon era de esos tipos extraños que vive en su propio mundo, le sorprendería si acaso nota que Palm ya no está a su lado…Izzy es harina de otro costal, muy científico y chico prodigio será pero es más sensible de lo que le gusta admitir….MMM….Tentomon lo va a tener que apoyar mucho….

-¿es todo lo que te dijo?

La frase de antes de desaparecer de su yo anciano, retumbaba en la mente del ser digital:" dale un beso bien dado a ese lindo nerd peli azul con el que vives, " _sabes que quieres, no finjas que no_ "

-Es todo.

-¿Por qué te volviste a sonrojar?

-esteeeeeeee…. ¡el calor!...huf…. ¡Cuánto calor hace el día de hoy!, necesito un baño…..nos vemooosssssss.

-GOMAMON, ESPERA.

Corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus extremidades, se zambullo en el agua…Dejando al futuro medico pensativo…. ¿Que debía hacer?

* * *

-primero debo ir a ver a Sora.

Dejo 3 msn y nada… ¿A quién debía llamar?...Izzy no, primero necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, tener un discurso lógico para que el pelirrojo no se desmoronara…..entonces….¿quién?

-Mimi.

Su saldo está disminuyendo y él no tiene whassap …

-vamos….vamos…

* * *

Hora de ser breve….

" _-Helooooooo joe….hace tiempo que te esfumaste ¿Qué cuentas?_

 _-He, hola Mimi, disculpa por no llamar antes, he estado ocupadísimo con los exámenes, ¿no podemos reunir?, tengo un…ejem…."tema" que discutir contigo._

 _-¿tema?...vah, no seas tan formal conmigo….Solo dímelo._

 _-Nope…..es muy serio._

 _-mmmmm…okey do, mi pedicurista cánselo por lo que tengo unos segundos disponibles en mi agenda ¿estás en el mundo humano o el digimundo?_

 _-digimundo, en…."_

* * *

Horas después…..

-Yahooooooo….justo lo que necesita.

Palmon con cuidado abrió la puerta…..Era la tarde lo sabía pero los padres de Mimi estaban en una cena y la mismísima Mimi debía estar en alguna fiesta…..Nadie notaria que llego tarde a casa por irse con Agumon de fiesta en el continente perdido, en el digimundo….

Tuvo que ir a un cyber café para poder ir pero valió la pena…..

-¿pasa algo?

En el living completamente seria, la teñida rosada la esperaba sentada en un sofá….

-Palm, tenemos que hablar.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

-Palm, tenemos que hablar.

Mordiéndose un Labio, la flor digital pensaba "vas a pagar por esto Gomamon"

* * *

Días después….

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-juro que es verdad, Armadillon las vio cuando fue a hacer un mandado, él le contó a Cody, Cody le conto a Ken, que le conto a….

-¡ya, ya, ya!...pará los "le conto a" y ve al grano.

En un bar lácteo en el digimundo, Gomamon aún no se creía lo que el halcón digital le estaba mencionando.

-Mira solo sé que Arm es todo lo que tú quieras menos mentiroso….Si él dice que las vio besándose enfrente de la vitrina de una zapatería, entonces esas dos estaban besándose en la maldita zapatería.

-¡imposible!..glup….¿cómo lo tomaron Izzy y Tentomon?

El ave digital se tomó un momento para dar un largo trago a su jarra de leche, necesitaba refrescar su garganta para compartir todos los chimes que le han contado.

-No le digas que te conté pero….Según una de mis fuentes confiables ( Yolei ) , Izzi está deprimido...Cody y su novia fueron a consolarlo ya que la chica en cuestión en amigo del colorín.

-¿y Tento?

-bueeeeenooooooo…..ejem…solo digamos que rompió el record en groserías… (Sorbo de leche)….fue con unos amigos a desahogarse, vuelve el lunes.

-hm, pobres me dan mucha pena…el mundo está muy loco.

-yep y eso no es nada…Uno de los miembros de la banda de Matt, una vez fue a comparar galletas de soda a la tienda de la familia de Yolei y me comento que Matt y Sora terminaron.

* * *

Fue un mal momento para que gom decidiera beber de su jarra, la sola mención de la frase "matt y Sora terminaron", le provoco escupir la leche tosiendo ahogado….Él es capaz de respiras bajo agua, leche era harina de otro costal.

-¡¿está bien?!...¡demonios! y yo junto rechace que Yolei me enseñara a hacer RCP.

-COF…COF..COF….hm..cof…..cof…sobreviviré..cof….hm…..¿me decías?

-Ejem… ¿en qué iba? MMMMMMM….¡Ya recuerdo!...Esos dos terminaron, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, solo sé que se rumorea que él rubio anda un poquito distante con él lobito y tal vez…..coste…..solo tal vez, deje la banda.

-una pena.

-lo sé, cuando Jun se entre de que Matt deja la banda. Se va a desmoronar.

-¡No tonto!, me refería al término de la relación.

-ups…esteeeee…claro, claro. "Ya sabía"…..MOZOOOOOO, OTRA RONDA.

-ENSEGUIDA.

* * *

Mientras les servían la segunda ronda láctea, el ser marino se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Quién habrá abierto la bocota?...Solo existe una respuesta para esa pregunta: Joe.

Conociéndolo, no lo hiso por hacer daño sino porque es del tipo "la verdad por delante".

-Fíjate, también escuche que Biyomon continua soltera…..Se rumoreo que Gab estaba a punto de invitarla a salir, cosa que nunca ocurrió…. ¿crees que deba intentarlo yo? .Digo, volver a intentarlo.

-¿y por qué me preguntas a mí?...De líos amorosos yo no soy experto.

-Vah, se supone que eres el "señor sinceridad" además eres mi amigo.

-El amigo del amigo.

-Sip, aun así eres mi amigo….Tienes que aconsejarme…Ira con Yolei pero la pobrecita taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn chismosa, por suerte yo no lo soy.

Con tono sarcástico, el pelirrojo tomo su jarra… ¿el halcón no es chismoso? …. ¡SI CLARO, COMO NO!...Ni su madre se lo cree…ejem…..si tuviera madre….

-"oh claro", tu solo eres una "inocente palomita"

-Yolei es una buena amiga, la estimo es mi compañera después de todo…A veces se le pasa la mano, es tan chismosa que le cuenta la vida privada de otros al amigo del amigo solo porque sí….Sé que una pequeña dosis de chisme es sana pero ¡por homeostasis!...Yolei habla hasta por los codos.

-y tú eres "todo lo contrario"

-¡exacto!,¡huf! Ni te imaginas. Por lo que he pasado Una vez…

Bebiendo su leche, el único modo de pasar esta charla… ¿Qué es peor? ¿Qué Joe haya abierto la bocota o continuar escuchando las quejas de este pajarraco? ¡Definitivamente la segunda opción!, este sujeto habla hasta por los codos, este digimon no necesita una jarra de leche, necesita un psiquiatra con urgencia…Tanto bla, bla, bla sin control, le está dando dolor de cabeza.

-¡BASTA!

El digimon de la sinceridad dejo caer su jarra vacía contra la madera de la barra, callando por primera vez en horas al digimon del amor y la inocencia.

-Cierra el pico y pídele una cita a biyo de una vez por todas, antes que yo te cierre el pico con cinta adhesiva.

-¿Qué tal si me rechaza?, ¡quedare como un idiota!

-¿es en serio?..ja ja ja ja…Amigo, ella ya te rechazo una vez, si te vuelve a rechazar no puedes quedar más idiota de lo que ya eres.

-¡HEY!

-Como dijo una vez Bender de Futurama:" todos somos idiotas"…No me mires con esa cara, tú fuiste el que me dio lata pidiéndome que me metiera en tus negocios.

Ofendido el ave digital se levantó de su taburete, saliendo del local...

-para más remate me deja con la cuenta, que idiota.

Nota mental: Jamás de los jamases volver a juntarme con ese idiota. Ese tipo es una pérdida de tiempo con patas ….Aunque por otro lado, es una fuente inagotable de información gratis…..Nueva Nota mental: Verlo solo necesario y para próxima, asegurarme de que pague la cuenta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Ishida.

El Sr. Ishida tan atareado en su trabajo con quien tiene un "matrimonio", no lo ha notado….A decir verdad, si no tiene que ver con el periódico, el apenas nota lo que ocurre en su vida personal.

Gabumon por otro lado, lo ha notado…..Obvio que lo ha notado, ha estado cerca del rubio desde la niñez.

Noto lo triste / confundido que se puso cuando Sora corto con el…También el alejamiento que se produjo entre el mismo y su humano.

Al principio creyó que necesitaba espacio, hablo con Tk y él estuvo de acuerdo…Por lo que decidió dárselo.

Creyó que con lo cercanos que son, Takeru tendría más posibilidades de éxito en hablar con Yamato (Matt)…Se equivocó, esta vez ni Takeru logro sacarle sus preocupaciones. Takeru ya no es opción. El padre trabajólico .La madre la madre igual, ambos tampoco son opción. Menos Tai ¿Por qué?...Porque desde que la pelirroja rompió con Ishida se rumorea que ronda más a Taichi.

-solo quedo yo.

Gab dando un suspiro de desgano se paró enfrente de la puerta, los humanos a veces son tan complicados, él no sabe ¿qué decir?...No puede darse para atrás, Tk se lo pidió "solo se tú mismo" fue todo el consejo que el dio el tranquilo hermano del ogroso (según tai) rockero de medio tiempo.

Tok….tok…tok…..

-¿se puede?

-duermes aqui.

* * *

Gabumon nunca fue muy religioso….Con lo preocupado/angustiado que estaba, estaba dispuesto a probar lo que fuera: "Hay Homeostasis, si está ahí, si puedes oírme…Necesito tu guía, dime ¿Qué decir?, ilumíname por lo que más quieras."…Oh, claro, su dios no es idiota, él nunca le ha rendido culto antes….MMM… ¿a quién pedirle consejo divino?... ¡el caballero de la armadura Brillante!, mi héroe….espíritu del gran caballero, si pues oírme ilumíname con tu sabiduría para que yo pueda…"

El oji azul quien estaba recostado sobre su cama con las cortinas cerradas, se enderezo para ver mejor lo que hacía su digimon…Era su impresión ¿o estaba rezando?

-¿estas rezando?

-no…no…como crees…."je , je je"

El lobo digital se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente mientras el humano en cama le daba la espalda. Diablos, hasta el minuto su pedido es ignorado, continua con la mente en blanco.

Los dioses se equivocaron al darle el título "amistad", el de amistad no sabe nada. Necesita planear mejor esto.

-te dejo, voy a calentar las sobras de la cena de ayer.

Un mejor plan, necesita verlo como una batalla. Pensar detenidamente cada pasó a dar. El digimon de la amistad cuajando un plan, toco la manilla, abriendo la puerta para ir a la pequeña cocina abierta del departamento, el microondas era una maravilla de la tecnología humana… ¿Cómo logro vivir sin ese aparato antes?, le era incomprensible….

* * *

 _-quédate._

El lobo digital se dio la vuelta, ¿escucho bien o fue su imaginación?

-¿he?

-Quédate, solo quédate.

El rubio se veía tan dolido que le partía el corazón, sin dudar cerró la puerta sentándose a su lado. Sin palabras recibió un beso….Si antes estaba sin palabras, ahora el don del habla murió en él. ¿Estaba despierto o es tan solo un hermoso sueño y se despertara con la alarma en cualquier momento? En caso de que sea sueño, ojala este en coma para no despertar jamás.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

El rubio se veía tan dolido que le partía el corazón, sin dudar cerró la puerta sentándose a su lado. Sin palabras recibió un beso….Si antes estaba sin palabras, ahora el don del habla murió en él. ¿Estaba despierto o es tan solo un hermoso sueño y se despertara con la alarma en cualquier momento? En caso de que sea sueño, ojala este en coma para no despertar jamás.

Solo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, arruino el encanto...

-hijo, llegue con una cervezas y pensé que… ¡¿Qué CARAJ…?!...AGHHHHHHHHH.

El mágico momento fue arruinado por el Sr .Ishida y su visita inesperada al piso del departamento…

-¡SEÑOR ISHIDA!

-¡VIEJO!, Gab ve rápido a traerle un vaso con agua.

* * *

2 Días después….

Era un día ventonoso y a la vez caluroso, el león marino digital paseaba animado. Regresaba a su casa después de ir de visita a la recién inaugurada piscina de Armadillomon y Cody.

-mejor me apuro o me pierdo el pescado frito.

¡Y la guinda del pastel, pescado!...Kilos de pescado traídos por los abuelos de Joe que estaban de visita, directo de la costa. De solo pensar en su platillo favorito en versión freída…..MMM….Se le hacía agua a la boca.

Luego de comer hasta la acides de pescado, dormiría una siesta e iría a ver a Wormmon…Sinceramente él nunca fue muy amigo del… ¿gusano? ¿Araña? ¿Ciempiés?...Lo que fuera ese digimon insecto verde, ellos no se toman mucho menos hablan, ya que ya saben…..Son del mismo grupo pero de generaciones diferentes, nunca tuvieron tema, apenas se miraban….Sin embargo, desde que Tentomon (quien habla con él, debe ser porque ambos son bichos) le comento que la prima de Ken tenía una digimon sexy y la lindura estaba de visita en su casa….¡Era hora de hacerse amigo del alma de Worm!

-¿Cómo me acercare a la cosita sexy?...que estoy diciendo, primero debo encontrar el modo de hacerme amigo de eh…mmmm…..lo que sea que fuese el compañero del tal Ken.

Fiu…Suerte que su mejor amigo digimon es Tento, el debo tener ideas…..Con gusto le mandaría un whatsapp, no puede porque: 1- no tiene celular (no consiguió nunca que Joe le comprara uno), 2- no sabe usar whatsapp y 3- Aunque el supiera usar whatsapp, el extraño digimon escarabajo le daría una respuesta que le tomaría tiempo descifrar, ya que el loquito ese vive en su propio mundo.

Tal vez por eso se logró recuperar de su quiebre con palm, lógico…ese tipo ya debe pensar que esa relación nunca existió, lo que le da fuerzas para apoyar a Izzy.

-debe ser lindo vivir en tu propia "dimensión mental"

El vanidoso ser enviudaba la suerte de su amigo, tener la libertad que los problemas le resbalen como jabón y a veces se preguntaba…Tentomon ¿sabrá que ellos existen o no?

-nah, con o sin ayuda de Tento, lograre hacer mía a esa ricura.

* * *

Viéndose por un escaparate bien lustrado, se peinó guiñándose un ojo a si mismo…..Él era todo un ganador, un manjar del cielo, un sex simbol, todo un bombón…..Imposible que existiera la chica que se negara a caer en sus eso pensaba, cuando se topó con…

-hola Gato, guao esta vez Pat se esmeró.

Gatomon caminaba con un gran ramo de rosas, ¿Cómo logro conquistar a Patamon?...Hasta el momento solo ha escuchado que lo logro con dulces, juegos y sinceridad….

-Ahora no Gom, no estoy de humor para tus payasadas.

Un minuto, ¿Por qué no está feliz?, siempre que viene de una de sus citas, llega más contenta que payaso de circo recién pagado….

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tu noviecito no te dijo un millón de veces que te amaba o dejo de besarte la mano cuando te ve?

El pelirrojo soltó una risita sarcástica, esos dos…. ¿qué problema podrían tener?, el tipo la llena de besos y mimos. El esperaba que ella se enfureciera o que le lanzara una broma de vuelta, en vez de eso….

-¿no te enteraste?

Ella levantando una ceja seria, le pregunto lo anterior con un tono que…..Nada bueno vaticinaba ese tono…Ok, ya que no gana nada con hacerse preguntas mentales, solo le queda ventilarlas sus dudas a la primera oportunidad…..

-¿Se murió alguien?, ¿Cuándo es el funeral?

-¡¿Qué?!...nada de eso….¿cómo puedes ser tan…argggggg.

* * *

La dama blanca se tapó el rosto con una mano o pata ofuscada, aguantando las ganas de darle un zarpazo. ARGGGG….A veces este irritante sincero la sacaba de sus casillas.

-El papá de Matt y Tk está en el hospital, atrapo a yama con "las manos en la masa" con gab.

-No entiendo…

-los vio juntos…

-sigo sin entender...

-Con sus labios…juntos….

-No te capto….

Irritada golpeo el suelo con el ramo de rosas, soltando un grito… ¡¿este chico es tarado o QUE?!

-¡SE ESTABAN BESANDO!

La gente volteo por un instante al escuchar el grito mientras el pelirrojo oji verde estaba en shock…..La chica oji azul con una mirada malvada, logro que la turba de chismosos regresara a sus propios negocios.

-Debe eser…glup…deb….glup…imposible….

La novia de Patamon recogió el ramón limpiándolo junto con levantarse de hombros…

-Vah, solo fue un besito…..En fin, el pobre humano le bajo la presión por la impresión….Le dan el alta hoy.

Primero la sexy Palmon quien durante años hiso suspirar a miles de chicos, se vuelve lesbiana y termina de novia con Mimi y ahora esto….¡¿Qué LE PASO AL PLANETA ENTERO?!,¡PAREN EL MUNDO QUE ME QUIERO BAJAAAAAAR!

-¡La degeneración sigue sin control!, humanos con digimons de pareja… ¡horripilante!

-¿sabes?, la intolerancia esta pasada de moda.

-¿intolerancia?... ¡¿Estás loca?!...¡soy 0 % intolerable a todo menos a esto!... ¡los dioses digimon se van a enfadar!

La dama blanco/morado se cursó de brazos…..Ella monja o sacerdotisa nunca ha sido, lo que era…Era un ser sagrado y como tal conocía los designios de los dioses digitales.

-a ver señor "0% intolerancia", ilústrame…exactamente ¿a qué dios digimon le molestan ese tipos de relaciones? Hm.

* * *

El Ser acuático lo pensó un momento concienzudamente…..¿ Fanglongmon? No…. ¿Yggdrasill? No….. ¿Homeostasis? no….¡Demonios!, tomando en cuenta lo que aprendió en ciudad primaria sobre sus deidades, ninguna leyenda indica o hace mención sobre el tema…

-En este instante mi memoria anda mal…. ¡Te aseguro que debe existir uno a lo menos!

-aja.

A la compañera de Kari esta conversación sin sentido (según ella) ya la estaba hartando, mirando de reojo el reloj de una tienda de electrodomésticos, se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado bastante tiempo en esta tontería…Hikari ya debe estar preocupada por no verla llegar con las rosas…

-Sigue buscando a esa deidad solo, tengo un ramo que entregar.

Sin decir más, ella continuo su camino…..El "Sr.0% intolerante", pensó en revelarle sobre lo que le pasara a su novio, ella no lo menciono en ningún momento de su charla, por lo que deduce que Joe hasta ahora se abstuvo de mencionárselo….

-Gatomon…

Ella se dio vuelta mirándolo sobre su hombro sería…..Ya estaba esperando un segundo raund de ese tontería…

-¿siiip?

-…..lo olvide.

-Ya veo, súper "interesante" nuestra charla. Nos vemos.

Ella se alejó, dejando de ser visible cuando giro en una esquina en dirección al hospital….

Decirle a la digimon de la luz lo que le pasara a su chico, ¿Quién tiene el corazón para decírselo?...Desde que se lo dijo al peli azul, le ha dado una razón más para estudiar para ser doctor. Era irrelevante mencionárselo a la monstruo que digievoluciona en Angewomon, Kido con lo estudioso /aplicado e inteligente que es, el lograra encontrar la solución…..El oji verde tenía fe en el…

-Él lo va a lograr, estoy seguro.

Dr. Kido…..De solo pensar en el peli azul con bata de médico, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas...

 _-A veeeeeer…a verrr… ¿en qué estamos pensando?_

* * *

Detrás de él apareció Palmon en persona, con una cara picara como adivinando lo que él pensaba… ¡¿Qué es esto?!...¡¿el día internacional digimon de incomodar a Gomamon?!, cielos….el día de hoy se ha topado con más digimons que humanos y eso que no está en su mundo natal.

-¡a ti que te importa metiche!, ¡metete en tu propia vida!

La dama floral en lugar de molestarse, continuo con la cara picara...

-Yo de psíquica nada tengo…...Adivinare, estabas babeando por "cierto" señor de cabellos azul oscuro….

-¡mentirosa!

-¡lo sabía!, ¡eres más fácil de leer que un libro abierto!, ji ji ji.

Molesto se mordió el labio, en este mundo dar un zarpazo en plena vía pública era mal visto….¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que el….agh…el hecho que diera resistas tapándose la boca una mano divertida, aumentaba la tentación de dejarle marcada sus garras en esa carota insolente…

-Escuche lo que le dijiste a la gatita, eres un hipócrita.

Con fingido impacto, se apuntó a sí mismo como diciendo: ¿YOOO?..¡JAMAS!

-Déjate las muecas que ni tú te las crees…Ambos sabemos a lo que me refiero.

-Estás loca.

-Sip y tu un tonto mentiroso narcisista que se niega a aceptarse a sí mismo…Como sea, tengo una cita con Mimi, sus padres resultaron ser más tolerantes de lo que imagine, resulta ser que hace años que sospechaban que su hija era "del otro bando"…Resumiendo: iba a agradecerte por habérselo dicho a tu casa y ya que te encontré aquí…..gracias, tu metida de pata me ayudó mucho.

-¿Yo?, ¿de qué estás hablando?, yo a ella no le he dicho ni pio.

-Aaaaaaah, eres un mentiroso pésimo….Como sea cuando quieras sincerarte con Joe, te ayudo es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te advierto que debe ser pronto, Mimi y yo planeamos ir de vacaciones a New York a visitar a unos amigos.

-Eres una pu….aggggggh.

* * *

La digimon de la inocencia, mirándose las uñas ignorando la cara de querer destrozarla del digimon de la sinceridad...

-Sin show ¿oíste?...Es la verdad aguántate.

Se volvió a morder el labio hasta hacérselo sangrar….Diablos, diablos, diablos….Las ganas de sacarle la madre a esta maldita, pero no…Joe le había enseñado demasiado bien las normas morales de este mundo, sobre todo en vía publica, donde todo el mundo tiene celular, en el celular hay cámara y por las cámaras hacen videosLas palabra "vía publica" junto a "video"…Resonó en su mente, mirando a todos lados desesperado esperando que esta vez, solo esta vez, solo en esta única vez en este mundo híper conectado donde todos graban a todos…

-¡POR LA PUT…..!

* * *

¡Al diablo las normas morales en vía publican! , el ser acuático soltó un verdadero rosario de garabatos que haría al peor de los deslenguados, taparse los oídos…Arriba en un edificio, estaba el maldito de Hawkmon grabando TODO con un celular rosado (seguramente debe ser de Yolei)

El ave digital al notar que era observado con una mueca victoriosa, salió volando con el teléfono móvil entre sus garras.

-¡VEN AQUÍ PAJARRACO HIJO…!

Ser bajito y tener que pasar entre los pies de gente aprovechando las ofertas de las tiendas, era una locura…Lo pisaron más veces de las que puede contar, hasta que logro alcanzar al ave supuestamente "mimosa" (lo que acaba de hacer de "mimoso" no tiene nada), hasta un callejón…

-Te demostraste, por poco y pensé que tendría que buscarte. Tienes que dejar las hamburguesas de pescado, mi amigo.

El pajarraco ya en suelo, lo esperaba pacientemente…Esta era la oportunidad que tanto espero..

-¡Entrégamelo o te juro….

-¿a qué refieres?...ahhh….te refieres a esto…

Con tono cínico le mostro el celular sostenido por una ala…

-… ¿buscabas esto?

* * *

Sin dudarlo Gomamon fue corriendo en dirección al objeto rosa, a punto de alcanzarlo….El ave lo alejo provocando que el ser acuático se diera contra la pared.

-Task..task…task….Primero debes ayudarme a reconquistar a Biyomon. Eres el único que no es ni tonto ni un ex convicto de tu equipo, con la suficiente labia para darme ideas de Cómo hacer que ella me ame otra vez, ¿plisss?

Recuperándose del golpe, el ser de mohicano rojo con su habitual sarcasmo….

-oye fracasado, por si no lo has notado soy el maldito digimon de la sinceridad….Si quieres la del amor, tendrás que ir a otro lado….Oh, lo olvidaba, es precisamente ella quien te rechazo, ups.

Dandole la espalda, el digimon del amor e inocencia se subió de hombros…..Este fanático del pescado piensa que es más listo que él, ya vera lo equivocado que esta….

-"JA, JA JA, JA"…"Graciosito"….Bueno…ya que al parecer el video es inútil para mí, tal vez si lo subo a Youtube, existirá la persona a quien le sirva.

Lentamente, acerco su dedo emplumado cerca del letrero "subir video", mirando de reojo al digimon de la sinceridad, temblar de nervios…Sip, este ya cayo...

-ESPERA….¡ESPERAAAAAAAA!... _lo hare._

-¿dijiste algo?, no te oiga.

Cabizbajo, tragándose su orgullo… ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba?, rechazar era imposible…

-Lo hare, encontrare el modo que ella vuelva a caer como tonta a tus brazos.

-¿vez?, no era tan difícil.

En conocimiento de que el oji verde estaba en su poder, en lugar de mandar el video…

-Conste, solo para mantenerte honesto mandare el video a otro celular que solo yo conozco….Debo irme, le pedí prestado el teléfono a Yolei y hace horas que no se lo le devuelto. Me va a llegar un mar de coscorrones, que valdrán la pena. Antes de iniciar el vuelo, decidió asegurarse que Gom entendía a plenitud el calibre de la situación…

-Borrare el video solo cuando cumplas el trato y para que veas que hablo en serio, te doy una semana.

-¡¿UNA SEMANA?!..hufff…..minuto, tiempo fuera…..Milagros no hago.

-Una semana, si para el próximo lunes biyo no está loca por mí como antes…Ya sabes lo que pasara.

El ave digital se marchó, dejando al ser marino digital con una opresión en el pecho…. ¿A quién preguntarle?... ¿Yolei? nunca, Hawk en venganza adelantaría la subida del video…. ¿Palm?..¡¿En serio?!, NOOOO…Lo último que quiere es a esa metiche metiendo la nariz en su vida, más de lo que ha hecho …¿Mimi? ¿Sora?...misma historia con Yolei. Además que Sora anda rondado al líder del equipo original, más rápido se van a saber las cosas. Solo existe una sola persona que nunca juzga a nadie, el único con una relación lo suficientemente estable para darle ideas…

-Ni modo, tendré que ir con Pat.

* * *

Odiaba la idea, hace tiempo que no lo ve por…Lo que sabe de "su futuro", ni modo, tendrá que hacerle una visita, le guste o no…Miremos el lado positivo, por el momento nadie más sabe sobre su "secretito"….Secándose la transpiración con una aleta….

-Fiuuuuuuu…suerte que nadie escucho.

-"yo soy alguien"

Al mirar atrás como en una película de terror, se encontró con 2 grandes inexpresivos ojos verdes…

-¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Meicoomon (Meikuumon) Tipo bestia gatuna: Ojos verdes, con iris en forma de cruz, 2 colas extra largas con dibujos como el de una serpiente, color blanco con naranja….Callada, siempre decía frases cortas…..Se unió al equipo junto a su compañera Meiko Mochizuki en la última guerra contra el caballero divino Alphamon…..La tétrica dama de 2 colas luego de un largo silencio….

-"siempre lo supe"

Silencio….¡demonios!...¿que tiene esta chica con los silencios?...Esta rarita hacia ver a tentomon como todo un "parlanchín"

-¿Qué quieres?...¡¿me estas siguiendo?!...¡¿Meiko vino contigo?!

La chica nueva del grupo de "niños elegidos"…..ejem…."Elegidos" como se hacen llamar ahora, esa chica era tímida, de cabello largo oscuro y con lentes…Le escucho a Joe decir una vez que la encontraba" linda"….¿Linda?, esa no tiene nada de linda…Un minuto…..¿por qué se enojando? Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, ignoro el largo silencio que hiso la chica naranja para decir….

-"no"

Una de las grandes razones por la que perdió el contacto, en general el grupo perdió el contacto con esta chica después de la guerra…..Es por lo rara que es .Él se acuático comenzó a moverse con la extra digimon siguiéndolo como si fuera su sombra…

* * *

Una hora después en la residencia Takaishi, cuarto de Tk: Patamon siempre le gusto ayudar a los demás, sin importa el problema….

\- Aprovecha de hablar con confianza, tk tiene entrenamiento de basketbol…esteeee…¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ni idea, me siguió hasta aquí.

Ambos digimon miraron a la gata digital que desde una esquina los miraba en absoluto silencio, provocándoles un escalofrió….Arggg….esa chica daba miedo.

-Ignórala. Vive en su propio mundo, apenas nota que existimos como Tentomon….MMM…Tal vez ellos deberían salir.

-Y….Ye….y…Yep…..glup….Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-"Es gay"

Los ojos del oji azul se abrieron como platos….¿Escucho bien lo que Meic acaba de decir? Cuando se lo pregunto, le pido que se lo repitiera: La reina de las frases cortas y precisas se sumió en su silencio característico.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

-Es gay.

Los ojos del oji azul se abrieron como platos….¿Escucho bien lo que Meic acaba de decir? Cuando se lo pregunto, le pido que se lo repitiera: La reina de las frases cortas y precisas se sumió en su silencio característico.

Sin dejar el impacto miro a su amigo y luego a su inesperada invitada…Esta trama parecía sacado de un mal fanatic y si así fuera, este es el cap. en que la escritora decidió dejar de ponerle comillas a todo lo que Meicoomon dice…. ¡Rayos!...Y.Y.Y...Y...Y….Y ahora ¿Cómo decirlo sin parecer homofóbico…?

-glup….esteeeeeeeeeee…yoooooo…tuuuuuu…esteeeeeeeeeeee…ejem….¿es verdad lo que dice?

-¡¿QUEEEE?!...¡¿Qué ESTAS TRATANDO DECIR?!

Patamon movió sus manos enfrente de su amigo en modo conciliador, el trataba de ser lo menos ofensivo posible.

-No…no…Yo no tengo nada en contra de eso, con quien se meta cada uno es cosa suya.

Argggg…..Gomamon se mordió el labio molesto, esto es más ridículo que las películas de Zoolander. Debe evitar que esta fogata se convierta en incendio forestal.

-En primer lugar Pat, yo no he sido ni seré gay, segundo lugar no tengo nada en contra de ellos y en tercer lugar….

-mentiroso.

Diablos, ese gata metiche de nuevo….

-¡YA ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE TI!, ¡MUESTRA UNA MALDITA PRUEBA DE LO QUE DICES O LARGATE!

-¿pruebas, he?

Luego de un largo silencio la gata digital dijo…

-Aquí las tienes.

Escondido en su esponjoso pelaje estaba una grabadora, impávida apretó el botón transmitiendo toda la grabación hasta el final.

-¡ERES UNA…..

-¡GOMAMON CALMATE!

Patamon agarro de la cintura a su invitado, evitando que se lanzara sobre la chica con la grabadora para destriparla. Apenas logro calmar al ser acuático, serio/molesto miro a la oji verde…

-¿nos espías?

Ella en su ley, luego de un silencio…

-los espió a todos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

La chica mirando a otro lado, se demoró menos en constará a la pregunta del dueño de casa…Un silencio corto…

-Es la única forma de conocerlos.

Meicoomon cabizbaja continúo mirando en dirección a la ventana… ¿Por qué la estaban tratando como si fuera la mala de la película? Ni a Gatomon que fue una villana real la tratan de este modo, ella solo quería ayudar ya que siempre ha escuchado que la "verdad por delante" es lo correcto además que no encuentra nada de malo las relaciones entre especies diferentes.

Primero su querido Agumon , su amor platónico que nunca confeso. El dinosaurio naranja ni si quiera le da la hora (estaba loco por la tonta ave rosa del amor que ignora sus sentimientos por ella)… y ahora esto….Sus instintos estaban en lo cierto, jamás lograría encajar en este grupo….

-Debo irme.

Silenciosa como siempre fue a la ventana, la abrió y se fue a casa con su humana…Sin notar que afuera, Tento quien comenzaba tenerle "aprecio" la espiaba y seguía….El escarabajo no estaba seguro pero desde que sus humanos salen, él la siente más "cercana" a él….

* * *

Regresando al tema principal…

-¡Ya vete, nadie te necesita!

-¡Gomamon!

Cabizbajo el lobo digital, se rasco la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, se me salió por la furia…Juro que Hakwmon está demente, nada de lo que dijo es…

-Eso no es necesario mi amigo, no hay necesidad de que te justifiques conmigo.

Con la evidencia mostrada, ahora muchas cosas encajaban en la mente del digimon de la esperanza, lo que acaba de exponer Meic explica muchas cosas.

Un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del pelirrojo, siguiendo por sacudir la cabeza alejando el rubor de su rostro….Ese indignante halcón digital y esa extraña gata… ¡SON LOCOS!

-Ejem…..Ignora las mentiras que escuchaste sobre mí y…Joe… ¿me ayudaras a unir a esas aves o no?

Pat lo pensó un momento, según Sora la dama rosa/azul ni loca quería ver a su ex, su interés por el compañero de Yolei era 0,00000000000000000000%. Una verdadera misión imposible era lo que le pedía el digimon de la sinceridad.

Viendo que el ser café/blanco estaba a punto de darle un "no", desesperado desecho todo el sarcasmo de su cuerpo, juntando sus manos en una súplica…

-Te lo suplico….shit…Si estas "mentiras" se llegan a saber, mi reputación….Nunca podré volver a mostrar la cara en público.

Su desesperación llego a tal punto que llego a llorar suplicando….Al novio de Gatomon le rompía el corazón a ver a un ser necesitado.

-Ok…..ok….te ayudare pero ya no llores o voy a llorar también y debo ir a acompañar a Tk al hospital.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital…

-¿Por qué Pat se estará demorando tanto en traer el termo con café?

El rubio confundido se rascaba la cabeza debajo de su sombrero, a su padre le daban alta y el hervidor de su casa está descompuesto por lo un termo (que sabía que Patamon podía cargar) era justo lo que necesitaba para una bienvenida decente…

-Tal vez no lo encuentra.

-Tienes razón hermano….Lo voy a llamar.

El rubio joven salió de aquella habitación en busca de mejor señal para su celular, afuera también estaban Gatomon y Kari quienes fueron al baño al baño de damas.

En ese cuarto de hospital decorado únicamente por el ramo de flor que la gata digital trajo, ahora en un florero que la madre de los rubios: Natsuko Takaishi trajo, fue solo una breve visita a su ex, nada más….En aquel cuarto solo estaban el Sr. Ishida y Matt.

Hiroaki Ishida desde su cama observaba serio a su hijo mayor...

-Yamato…

¡¿YAMATO?!...Glup….Nadie lo llama por su nombre real, ni su madre ni sus amigos ni si quiera su abuelo Michel Takaishi y su abuela Kinu se refieren a él por su nombre de nacimiento. Por años solo se han referido a él por "Matt" o "yama"….Tan serio como su padre, le contesto con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón…

-¿yep, viejo?

¿Sera por la cuenta del hospital?, el castaño Ishida odia los hospitales por esa razón, hasta llego a quitarse una muela el mismo usando un alicate solo por evitar el dentista…Su progenitor odia los doctores y cuando se dice todos es todos.

-La imagen que tengo en la cabeza de tú y Gab….. ¿Fue un sueño o fue real?

El ex cantante de Teenage Wolves (lobos adolescentes) (por sus problemas personales no logro continuar) y actual cantante de knife of day (cuchillo de día) se quedó helado sin saber ¿Qué decir?...FIUUUUUU…Suerte que convenció al lobo digital de esperar en casa, de estar aquí el ex de Sora estaría más helado que ahora.

-Contesta….. ¿Lo soñé o no?

¿Qué contesta?... ¡oh dios! Su hermanito está afuera y va a entrar en cualquier instante.

* * *

 **También pueden encontrar esta historia en wattpad. Aparesco como Asirisgkesdreams.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

-Contesta….. ¿Lo soñé o no?

El rubio impactado tenía un nudo en la garganta… ¡Demonios!, en este instante se sentía atrapado en una trama Yaoi, estilo juego de Youtubers chilenos "YouLove" (El prefiere los juegos de guerra, lo conoció de casualidad cuando buscaba un juego gratis para Tk: Para que se lo obsequiara a Kari en San Valentín, ya que ella es fan de esos juegos)…

¿Qué podía decir?: _"Sorry Viejo, tengo que informarte que tu campeón, por quien las chicas gritan a todo pulmón en los conciertos, es…."_ …No puede decirlo, la lengua se le trabaja, la sola palabra era dolorosa...Se imaginaba a su padre indignado, su hermano alejándose de él, su madre distante distanciándose más, sus amigos apuntándolo con el dedo creyéndolo un degenerado…Esa palabra lo hacía sentir vulnerable…

Respira Yamato, ¿Cuál es tu opción B?: Negar el beso, convencer a Gab de lo que ocurrió fue un error, volver con Sora o en su defecto buscarse a otra que le agrade a su viejo, ganarse a la familia de la chica, trabajar en algo con proyección de futuro (por ej Astronomía), casarse con la chica, tener hijos, etc,etc,etc…¿Hasta cuándo? Hasta que su progenitor estire la pata o la chica se harte de él, lo que ocurra primero….

-Ejm…..¿y bien?, estoy esperando.

La opción B era tan…..arggggggg…Lo haría sentirse castrado, ni modo era la única opción factible que le quedaba. Ojala Gab quiera volverle a hablar después de esto…

-Yoo…ejem…Veras, lo que paso fue que….

Un cuadro en la pared, una pintura detrás de la cabeza de su castaño padre….Un cuadro de Neil harbisson….¿de dónde le sonaba?...

* * *

Flash Back…..

" _-Neil harbisson….¡lo top de lo top!, usa una antena para escuchar colores…_

 _-¡¿Cómo?!...¡es increíble!, ¿Cómo puede escuchar los colores?_

 _-Ha, no sé. No soy Izzy….¿he?_

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Tienes un poco de mayonesa….Te advertí que no le pusieras tanta a tu hamburguesa, además que tendrás que sudar como cerdo en el gimnasio por su culpa._

 _-¡Ay!..¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde tengo?_

 _-Aquí."_

Tachikawa coquetamente tomo el mentón de su novia floral, agachándose para darle un beso….

Unas mesas más allá (2 más o menos)…Ishida desde la barra observaba la escena, unas personas hacían gestos de asco al verlas, otras conversaban o bebían normalmente…La pareja en cuestión, vivía en su propio universo importándole un rábano lo que el resto del mundo opine, saliendo tomadas de la mano a…. ¿quién sabe dónde?…

* * *

-La Suerte de Algunos.

Se encontraba unos días antes de su auto exilio a su habitación….En un Bar dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza ahogaba sus penas, su novia lo dejo y ahora se la veía muy apegada a su mejor amigo Tai, quien no se molestaba en ocultar lo feliz que estaba con el acercamiento repentino de la pelirroja…

Para más remate su Grupo "Teenage Wolves" se disolvió, unos segundos después unos chicos se le acercaron para formar un nuevo grupo llamado "knife of day "(cuchillo de día)…Debería estar feliz sin embargo….

-Puta vida….MOOOOOOZOOOOOO, OTRA RONDA.

-¿No cree que ya ha tomado suficiente, joven?

¡¿Quién se cree que es?!, ¡¿su padre?! Con la sangre hirviendo golpeo la madera de la barra con la base de la jarra…

-¡OTRA!

El bigotudo/gordo/alto barman levanto una ceja disgustado….Disgusto que pasó cuando el rubio petulante le pasó una tarjeta de crédito….

-Enseguida.

El rubio cabizbajo se alivió al ver que le llevaban la jarra sin protestar, por los brazos fuertes del barman si este hubiera querido lo tira como saco de papas a la calle.

-Tenga, ¿Maní?

-Solo cerveza. Odio el Maní.

¡Oh cerveza! , ¡El anestésico perfecto para sus dolencias espirituales!...El plan de la noche era sencillo: Tomar hasta borrarse, hasta olvidar su propio nombre…

 _-Hey Matt, ¿Qué onda?_

* * *

A su lado se sentó el Fan Número 1 de Taichi Kamiya (Yagami) , pidiendo una jarra tan llena como la suya…

-El licor es malo para los niños.

-"Niño" será tu hermanito, yo soy un hombre 100% macho.

-"Si claro"…."lo que tú digas, hombre"

Ambos soltaron una risita….Ese leve momento de humor lo relajo junto con confundirlo…. ¿Por qué Motomiya se mostraba alegre? , Kari, su eterno "amor platónico he inalcanzable "oficializo su relación con Takeru…..Con lo impulsivo y visceral que es este cabellos burdeo, debería estar lejos más angustiado que el….

El celular de Davis sonó con un tema de Metálica, contestando con voz coqueta…

" _-Hola Sexy…no puedes vivir sin tu bombón ¿verdad?...Enójate lo que quieras sé que es cierto….conociéndote debes estar con las mejillas rojas, imaginado lo duro que te voy a dar…JA JA ja ja ja…¡grita lo que quieras, sabes que es cieeeeerto!...¿he?...estoy con Matt….Aja…..no problem, paso por la chocolatería que te gusto y te compro los bombones con relleno de cacao…_

Una chica nueva…..Esa era la respuesta….Mierda, hasta ese tonto encontraba chica y lograba sobreponerse de su ruptura amorosa ¿Por qué el no?...MMMM…..¿quién será la novia de Dai?...Ella debe conocerlo: Sora y Mimi obviamente no…..Yolei estaba loca por Ken…..¿Meiko?, esa chica tímida salía con Izzy, luego de cansarse de que Tai no le dé ni la hora. No la cree capaz de ponerle los cuernos al nerd del grupo….Pensó en eso mientras tragaba al seco la segunda jarra….Le hubiera encantado no estar tragando líquidos al recibir la respuesta…

 _-….lo se….solo me tomo esta cerveza y voy a casa…..cielos, ¡comienzas a sonar como mi madre!...mmmm….sorry, fue sin intención…..aja….aja….aja…..Yo también te Amo Veemon. Bye."_

* * *

¡VEEEMOONNNN!,¡Por la put…..!...

-COF…..COF….COF.

-¿estás bien?...Diablos, ¿Por qué no aprendí a hacer RCP?

-cof…cof…..cof…... ¡¿es en serio?!...cof…cof...cof….¿Veemon?...cof..cof…..cof…¡¿es broma?!

Por el tono de voz/ gestos faciales del dueño del digiegg del valor/amistad, se notaba visiblemente ofendido…

\- Vee es mi novio ¿algún problema?

-Cof…cof…ejem…..No es lo que imaginas.

-¿a no?, convénceme.

Conocía a este chico de la edad de Tk, lo suficiente que a pesar de ser menor que él…Era capaz de soltarle un par de dientes a golpes si lo enojaba en serio….

-retrocediendo la conversación, saltándonos la parte en que parezco homofóbico… ¿tus padres saben de ustedes?

-¿Eres idiota o te haces?... ¡Pues claro tonto!...Mis viejos no serán "las manzanas más brillantes del canasto", pero saben diferenciar entre "amigos" y "novios"

-Quiero decir…..¿no armaron un jaleo por que su único hijo varón les salió…

-¿Maricon?.

-Yo no sería tan directo….Sip, esa es la idea.

-Eres cabron, ¿te lo habían dicho?

Davis se bebió al seco lo que le quedaba de cerveza….

-Mi má armo un escándalo, mi viejo por poco se infarta y June se puso histérica…El show que armaron, eran tan ruidosos como un circo…..Suerte que el Superior Joe pasaba por ahí.

-¿Que hacia Joe por ahí?

-Ni idea…creo que un compañero de su instituto vive en nuestro edificio…Como sea, el calmo "la tormenta en un vaso de agua" que mi familia armo…Aun les cae como patada en la guata (estomago), lo están digiriendo, no les agrada la idea pero lo aceptan.

-Les desagrada pero lo aceptan. Es extraño.

-Yep, lo mismo pensé yo…Ok, se me acabo el money de mi mesada reservada para mí.

-Veo que aun tienes dinero…sírvete otra.

-MMMM….paso, si no llego a casa con los chocolates que prometí, Vee me "me corta el agua" , adiós "lobo adolescente"

Motomiya se levantó dándole una palmaditas en la espalda al rockero de medio tiempo, este se quedó sentado inmóvil…En cabeza una maraña de dudas se amontonaba, necesitaría días en solitario para desenredarla…

* * *

Regresando del Flash Back….

-¡YAMATO!

El grito de viejo Ishida lo regreso al mundo real….

- _Lo hice._

-¡¿Qué?!, glup.

-Bese a Gab y lo volvería a hacer…..¡¿feliz?!

El primer pensamiento del padre del Rubio: ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice mal para que mi hijo quiera tener de "novia" a un seudo lobo de otra dimensión?!

La puerta se abrió…Tk junto con Patamon entraron a dejar el termo en manos de Hiroaki Ishida…Glup…..¿cuándo habrán escuchado?

Takeru Takaishi como presintiendo lo que pensaba su hermano mayor….

-Tranquilo hermano, yo desde hace años he sabido que eres gay y te continúo queriendo como siempre.

-¿ Natsuko lo sabe?

-Yep papá…Los abuelos también, supusimos que te alterarías por eso te lo ocultamos. Sorry Matt, mamá me convenció de dejar que tú lo anunciaras cuando estuvieras listo.

Para sorpresa de los Ishida, Pat también participo en la charla sobre el "secreto familiar"

-Estábamos esperando el momento indicado para decírselo, lo sentimos Sr. Ishida.

El castaño periodista estaba entre regañarlos por no informarle o regañarse el mismo por no darse cuenta…Después de todo, él fue quien obtuvo la custodia de Matt, ha vivido con el prácticamente su vida entera….Serio miro a su hijo mayor….

-Lo tuyo y….gab ¿va en serio?

Tan serio como su progenitor, movió la cabeza positivamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

La compañera de Meiko corriendo por el borde de las rejas, para aumentar su tristeza. Vio a Agumon dichoso comiendo gusanos de dulce con Biyomon, desde la ventana del departamento de la familia Takenouchi ….

 _-Desgraciados._

* * *

Pasando a ese par de enamorados Meicoomon con lo "peculiar "que es, al darse cuenta que el apodado Sr. Tento la espiaba, en vez de ponerse a gritar pidiendo ayuda porque la estaban "psicopateando": Lo invito a tomar té en un salón de Té, usando la tarjeta de crédito que pidió "prestada" a Meiko mientras esta se arreglaba para salir con el pelirrojo… Ella tomando té de limón y el té de naranja, Meic aprovecho de desahogarse con el extraño ser masculino…

-shift…..eso fue lo que ocurrió.

La lacónica chica, entre frases cortas le conto lo ocurrió al insecto que la espiaba. Valla, tener un acosador es menos tétrico de lo que imagino.

-MMMM….Gomamon es un pedazo de basura, merece que un agujero negro se lo trague entero.

La gata naranjada luego de un silencio, en que dio un sorbo a su taza de té….

-Sin duda.

Luego de otro silencio….

-¿Lo que hice fue correcto?

Tentomon cuidando de no desparramar su taza (es complicado usar objetos pensados para seres con 5 dedos si tienes aguijones en vez de manos), contesto la pregunta lo más francamente posible…

-Yo en tu lugar hasta llamo a biyomon para advertirle, ya sabes lo que dicen: " _verdad por delante es lo correcto"_ …Es Gomamon quien está equivocado, no tú Mei-Chan.

Sonrojada, luego de otro de sus silencios…

-Solo Meiko me llama así.

-Pues, te seguiré llamando Mei-chan, suena lindo. Tan lindo como una foto de una neurona funcionando y amplificada en imagen de computadora al 100%...o como una palomitas de maíz recién hechas.

El sonrojó de la gata digital Maine Coon se intensifico, este escarabajo rojo era extraño…..Tal vez tanto como ella, del sonrojó paso a la seriedad meditando sobre eso de "advertirle a biyomon"…

Para la mayoría de la gente, es imposible notar cuando la impávida oji verde esta seria….Suerte para el insectote que él no es como la mayoría…

-Te ves seriota , ¿En qué piensas?

Luego de otro más de los incontables silencios de la digimon con iris en forma de cruz…

-En lo que dijiste. Debo hacerlo.

El compañero de Izzy, deduciendo sobre ¿a qué se refería?, puso uno de sus aguijones sobre una de las manos/patas de la dama digital enfrente de él, en modo de apoyo.

-Lo entiendo…Ten, no es mucho, peor es nada.

Él le pasó una servilleta, ella pidiéndole a la mesera que le facilitara un lápiz, comenzó a escribir. Una vez que termino fue a pagar la cuenta y dando un salto se subió a una reja iniciando su recorrido.

* * *

3 Horas después…

Hawkmon se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro con un ramo de rosas detrás de su espalda….

-¿Cuándo faltara?...arrrrr….por el bien de gom, ojala que se presente.

El digimon de la inocencia/amor recibió un MSN de parte del digimon de la sinceridad…..Este le mando un romántico mensaje de celular a la pajarita rosada haciéndose pasar por él, ella quedo tan impresionada que dejo solo al dinosaurio naranja para ir a verlo….

El compañero de Yolei, emocionado levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo…..¡Oh, Biyomon continuaba tan hermosa como lo recordaba!, era como un ángel emplumado con la luz del sol cayendo majestuosamente sobre su cuerpo refinado….

-Biyo, ¡que linda est….

-¡POLVOS MAGICOS!

-AAAAAAHG.

¡¿Qué paso?!...¡¿Por qué lo ataco?!

-¡¿Por qué me atacaste?!

-¡No te hagas el inocente!, ¡cínico!, ¡sinvergüenza!

La compañera de Sora, aterrizo furiosa sacando una servilleta de su anillo metálico...

-¡ Meicoomon me conto sobre tus planes truchos!...¡pajarraco desvergonzado!, ¡ni te imaginas lo suertudo que eres de que convencí a Agu de dejarme esto a mí, o ahora tendrías una "llama bebé" en el emplumado trasero!

-P….pe…pe….pero nena….

-¡NO ME LLAMES NENAAAAAAAAA!

A punto de orinarse, el halcón retrocedió, la chica rosado/azul enojada era peor que la histérica de Yolei…..La digimon del amor indignada, le dio la espalda….

-No quiero volver a verte, ¡JAMAS!..¡¿Me oíste?!...¡J…A..M..A..S!...¡JAMAS!.

Velozmente biyo se alejó volando, quería alejarse de ese sinvergüenza lo más rápido que le dieran las alas y refugiarse en los cálidos brazos del digimon del valor.

Hawk furico lanzo con rabia el ramo contra el suelo, desquitándose con las rosas hasta que estas quedaron hechas una lamentación. Lo que debió ser una romántica reconciliación, termino convirtiéndose en un asqueroso momento Biyomon x Agumon… Con un rápido aleteo subió a un árbol, en un agujero saco el celular rosado.

-¡Desgraciado Lobo marino de pacotilla!….arggggggggggh….¡me las vas a pagar!

Gomamon no saldrá limpio de esta, ya veremos ¿Cuántas chicas aceptan salir con él? Apenas suba el video con el "secretito"…..Cuando el teléfono se cargue, huf…..con las aplicaciones que Yolei le puso, se va a demorar un poquito…

* * *

Un mes después….

Gomamon en el digimundo estaba en una cita romántica con la floramon francesa, esta chica floral se encontraba rendida a sus pies…

Riiiiiiipppp..Riiiiiipppp….

-Ups, lo siento….Olvide apagarlo.

El celular que Joe le regalo en el "aniversario del día en que se conocieron" sonaba insistentemente….Dejándolo en silencio/vibrador….

-Voy a espolvorearme la nariz, no tardo cherie.

El digimon de la sinceridad le soplo un beso coquetamente….Esa ricura va a ser suya, pueden apostarlo…

-Si conozco a las ladys, va demorar un siglo….Voy a revisar mi celu por curiosidad.

¿Un video? ….Sin nombre de autor desconocido… ¿Qué será…

El grito de espanto del pelirrojo digital resonó por completo en el fino local…La autonombrada rival de Palmon, al escuchar el escandalo salió disparada del baño de mujeres….

-¿ha?

Su galán se ha hecho humo, dejándola sola con la cuenta… ¡Qué horror!, con lo costoso que es este lugar, va pasar hasta la noche de mañana siguiente lavando platos.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

-¡Que lata!… ¿Cuándo legaran?

El lagarto azul o dinosaurio azul Veemon, moviendo su pie/pata con impaciencia le daba un vistazo a su reloj pulsera (regalo de su novio. Uy aún le daba cosquilleo pensar o pronunciar la palabra "novio")

-Hm…..ojala llegue pronto o esto se va a estropear.

Hacía tiempo que evitaba juntarse con el… ¿Larva, gusano, oruga, araña? (Una vez le dijo que él era un digimon inspirado en la larva de Megalophanes viciella ) ….O lo que sea el verdoso compañero de Ken Ichijouji ….Lo había evita junto a su otro gran amigo Armadillomon, un armadillo digital de buen corazón por los problemas que ha tenido desde que su compañero humano le confeso que lo amaba…

Se encontraba inseguro sobre lo que ellos piensan de su relación y se sorprendió cuando ellos quisieron juntarse con él…..Parado enfrente de un salón para jugar Go en el digimundo, odiaba esperar y se estaba hartando…

-Ya no vinieron.

 _-"¡da'gya!"_

* * *

Por un esquina llegaba saludando el despreocupado/ encantador digimon con acento tejano.

-Al fin llegaste tortuga.

El armadillo tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento a su lado…

-Huf…una duda, el nombre de la hermana de Davis ¿es June o Jun?

-A ella le da lo mismo, mientras pronuncies "Jun"... ¿por qué?

-Ah, curiosidad.

El azul se puso contento, era el mismo bobo armadillo de siempre…

-Perdona la demora Tentomon me estaba mostrando un programa que Izzy diseño y Meicoomon me conto unos chistes...Ji ji ji….me rio solo de solo pensarlo.

-¿En serio?...Con lo sería que se ve y lo poco que dice.

-No para tanto, ok…..¡da'gya!...ejem….Si te propusieras a conocerla, te contraía...digo…te contaría los mejores chistes, hasta cody se rio.

¿De verdad?... ¿El chico que nunca se ríe ni con el mejor payaso de la eternidad?...Al compañero/novio de Motomiya le costaba creerlo...

-"lo que digas!...Mm….¿dónde está Worm?

-¿Wormmon?...

El armadillo en medio de su confusión, choco una de sus patas/manos delanteras con la otra recordando….

-…..Aaaaaaaahh... ¡Te refieres a Wormmon!...No pudo venir, se excusó diciendo que iba con Ken a juntarse con Yolie para regañar a Hawkmon por….ah, lo olvide.

* * *

MMMM… ¿Qué será lo que el pajarraco hiso para que se formara una "reunión familiar" de emergencia? (Bueno con lo bien que van esos novios, técnicamente se los ve como una pareja encaminada al altar)…

El digimon de Cody Hida, extrañamente presentía que metió la pata en un asunto que le es inconveniente, cambio de tema antes de meter la pata aún más…

-¿Cómo van tú y Davis?

¡Auch!...Por la cara de su azul amigo, se notaba que acaba de meter aún más la pata…Rápido Arm, tienes la oportunidad de hacer reversa en ese punto sensible…

-Lo lamento… ¡da'gya!...cambiemos de tema… ¿Cómo van Matt y Gabumon?

¡Oh, no!...¡Acaba de meterla aún más!...¡Diablos!...Para ser el digimon de la sinceridad/conocimiento era un tonto…Llevándose una pata/mano a la cara, se maldijo a si mismo por ser taaaaaaan despistado..

-Lo siento…..No quise parecer homofóbico ni ofender, yo solo quise buscar tema de conversación…. ¡Solo se meter la pata!

-Vamos, amigo…..No es fatal….

El digimon del valor/amistad sabía que el amarillo no tenía intención de incomodarlo, lo único que quería era hablar con él, ponerse al día y jugar una partida de Go..Aunque las Damas chinas en lo personal le gustaban más o un buen videojuego de combate...

-…..Davis y yo en general estamos Ok, sus padres aún les incomoda el tema pero June, Jun o como desees llamarla ya no le incomoda…..ejem….En cuanto al lobito: Le cuesta un poco andar tomado de la mano con matt por la calle y el Sr. Ishida por el momento esta distante….Pero Gab me ha dicho que el viejo tiene la misma personalidad del rubio, solo necesita tiempo para digerir el tema. ….Ahora que ya te conté la noticias del día, ¿podemos entrar de buena vez?, voy a destrozarte con mis jugadas. Estoy ansioso por verte caer.

* * *

Más confiado, Arm decidió que el tema debía dejarlo pasar….

-Lo dudo. Ni hawkmon ha logrado vencerme.

-Entonces hoy no es tu día de suerte. Cuando te gane y lo hare. Vas a tener que comprarme un cerdo asado.

-Ya veremos.

El par de amigos apenas entro, cuando de reojo vieron a Gomamon…Se veía notablemente desesperado e incluso avergonzado, si lo observas con detalle….Parece querer esconderse del mundo entero…

-¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?

El armadillo por respuesta se subió de hombros...

-Ni idea, a ese apenas lo conozco…. ¿Le habrá pasado algo grave?

-Nah….Por lo que Agu me ha contado: Seguramente está atrasado para cita con una chica candente u olvido verse en el espejo.

* * *

El armadillo entro relajado, tan relajado como entro se puso a jugar…En medio de la jugada, fue que se acordó…..Lo que el halcón hiso….

-¡LO RECORDE!... ¡da'gya!

Impactado el ser color cielo, vio a su amigo en 4 patas salir rodando del salón…Regreso unos minutos después, para hacer su movimiento….

-listo, gane me debes una cerdo asado… ¡ESPERA GOMAMON!

La lagartija oji rojo le dio un patadon a la mesa de juegos mientras el amarillo volvía a salir rodando…..¡¿Y ahora de donde va a sacar un cerdo asado?!..Ni modo, tendrá que hacer que su novio se lo compre, convenciéndolo con ese trajecito ridículo de enfermera que a él le encanta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano…

Cody Hida, el castaño más joven, tan listo como izzy e igual de serio y directo que Joe…Corría por las calles de Odiaba.

El pre-adolescente en plena lección de Kendo, recibió de un desconocido un video a su celular….Su digimon en casa de Izzy , luego de relatarla unos chistes que le conto la compañera de Mochizuki ,le estaba a punto de contar ¿Quién es el desconocido? , cuando recordó que tenía una reunión pendiente, la llamada se cortó dejándolo con la duda…

-Casi, llego.

Las horas de práctica daban al futuro abogado, resistencia para correr de su antigua casa japonesa…

-¡Superior Joe!...

A la de Kido….El peli azul con una montaña de libros sobre su escritorio, se sorprendió al ver al reservado Hida asomándose por su ventana abierta, empapado de sudor vistiendo su traje de kendo. Este chico no era de aptitud impulsiva, para que interrumpiera sus estudios de esa manera tan abrupta, algo sumamente serio ha ocurrido…

-….¡¿es cierto?!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Esto!

El castaño entro por la ventana, mostrándole el video…..Kido de la impresión sus lentes (gafas) bajaron a la punta de su nariz…

-¿Superior Kido?... ¿Joe?

El futuro doctor, acomodándose los lentes reviso su propio teléfono móvil. También lo recibió. …..Si el video es verídico entonces…Esta nueva información le daban pistas sobre la aptitud de su compañero, cuando este le conto sobre "los eventos futuros" sentía que le estaba ocultando algo….Ahora el rompecabezas encajaba….

-¿Sabes quién lo envió?

El estudiante de Kendo, movió la cabeza de modo negativo…

-Ni idea, esperaba que usted tuviera respuestas o una idea.

El dueño del emblema de la sinceridad, se puso en pose de pensador…¿Quién se beneficiaría con mostrar este video?...Más relevante ...¿Qué hará su compañero cuando se entere de su difusión? . ..Con su enorme ego en juego, lo que el haría sería….

-¡mierda!...va a suicidarse.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Quién va a suicidarse?!

-Luego te explico, témenos que ir al digimundo… ¡es de vida o muerte!

* * *

Volviendo al digimundo…

Gabumon daba un paseo para despejarse, su noviazgo con Ishida…..Bueno, por el hecho de que le constaba que le tomara la mano en público, tenía un pequeño rose. …No era que no le gustara ni que le diera asco…Sino que su timidez lo cohibía…

-Huf…Estábamos mejor cuando éramos solo amigos.

Como amigo lo conocía al derecho y al revés… ¿Cómo novio? Era haría de otro costal…..Le preocupaba perderlo si no se mostraba más" cariñoso" …Pensó en ir con Sora a pedir consejo, era su ex y ella debía…No, biyo estaba ahí….Tuvieron una citas en el pasado , conociéndola ella ya debía verlo como su" novio futuro"…

-Hola Gab.

En dirección contraria a la de él, se topó con "ex hipotética", abrazada a su mejor amigo Agumon…. ¡Trágame tierra!

-Ho..hola biyo, ¿Cómo has estado?

-No me quejo.

¿Por qué ella no se veía furiosa con él?... ¡Estaba radiante!, abrazada al dinosaurio naranja…El acompañante de la chica rosada…

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Gabu, tenemos que juntarnos para tener una batalla amistosa o jugar a algo en la consola de Tai….. ¿El viernes?

-Ok….A Matt le gustara, extraña el Tekken que tiene Taichi.

¡Ups!... ¡No debió mencionar a Matt!...Contrario a lo que el lobo digimon de la amistad pensaba, el dinosaurio digimon del valor sin molestia o incomodidad en su voz…

-Entonces será el viernes. Traigan comida….Traigan una montaña de comida.

-Amor, perderemos nuestra reservación.

-Cierto biy….Adiós Gab. Me gusto verte.

-Chao Gabu, nos vemos el viernes.

-Hasta luego chicos.

El tímido lobo continuo su camino…Cielos, sus amigos lo estaban tomando mejor de lo que esperaba. La película en su cabeza le contaba una historia diferente a la que estaba observando….Ver a Armadillomon rodando velozmente entre unos matorrales lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Se acabó el paseo.

¿Qué habrá ocurrido?... ¿un virus ataca?... ¿Un nuevo enemigo al asecho?...Lo que sea que ocurra, el valiente y a la vez tímido lobo digital lo va a averiguar.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

-Colorido.

Renamon era una alta digimon tipo zorro dorado de una dimensión paralela, su dimensión: Es decir su versión del digimundo y el mundo humano estaban bien pero a veces le gustaba ir de paseo a digimundos alternos solo por curiosidad.

La ninja mágica paseaba por una isla tranquila…..

-¡SE FUE POR ÁLLA!

Corrección, "era tranquila"…Siguiendo su natural precaución, se escondió detrás de un árbol…

Apurados vio a un Armadillomon seguido por un Gabumon, un Tentomon y una Meicoomon….

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

* * *

Una vez que el cuarteto paso, sus delicados oídos captaron un ruido de un arbusto, la rubia de ojos azules con esclerotiza negra, se puso en posición de ataque preparada para lo que fuera….

-¡huf!...me consto pero… ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Del arbusto salió un Gomamon bastante alterado….¿qué hace un ser acuático escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto?, ¿era enemigo o amigo?, ¿atacar o pedir explicaciones?. Su instinto le indicaba que este pelirrojo tenía que ver con la maratón que acaba de presenciar, eso junto a su curiosidad…

-Me llamo Renamon, ¿es a ti a quien perseguían?

-Se podría decir….No hay muchos digimon zorro por estos lados.

-Si…es que soy de otra dimensión.

Gomamon soltó un bufido de incomodidad… ¡Justo lo que le faltaba, una turista!...Viéndole el lado amable era mejor toparse con ella que dejarse agarrar con Armadillmon , Gabumon …Y ese par de raros que salieron de la nada uniéndose a la persecución…

Rena se sentó, su lado sensato le indicaba que dejara el tema hasta aquí, sin embargo la curiosidad de la seria chica de pelaje esponjoso la impulsaba...

-¿Por qué te perseguían?, ¿hiciste algo malo?

-¡NAH!...Son un grupo de enfermos.

-¿enfermos?, ¿de qué se contagiaron?

-Me refiero a que están enfermos de la cabeza… ¿viste al lobo ese? El Gabumon... ¡anda con su humano!... ¿y los otros?..¡Lo apoyan!

-No entiendo… ¿te perseguían por que el lobo ama a su compañero?

El ser acuático se cubrió la cara con un aleta….Su instinto le advertía que esta zorra no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le cuente la historia completa..

-Ejem…Ellos creen que…no se….me voy a matar o algo por el estilo, por culpa de un video.

-¿video?, ¿Qué video?

-Un video que tomo un pajarraco donde yo aparezco junto a una Palmon igual de enferma que el Gabumon que te mencione….

Luego de una expedita explicación le relato lo sucedido a la Renamon…

-puaj….en síntesis lo que ellos hacen es enfermizo.

La ninja rubia, poniendo más seria de lo normal…

-Ah, ya veo…No te agradan ni los gay ni las lesbianas.

-¡No tonta!...entendiste todo mal…..Me refiero a….humanos saliendo con digimons….eso….eso... ¡no tiene sentido!.

La oji azul en silencio se cruzó de brazos pensativa….Este chico le recordaba a ella como pensaba antes de "aquello"….

-Ya que tú me contaste una historia interesante… ¿me dejas contarte la mía?

Pussssss….Se topó con una conversadora, él se consideraba lo suficientemente grande para los cuentos….

-Con una condición, aléjame de ese grupo….no quiero verlos por ahora.

-Es un trato.

* * *

En un abrir de ojos, ambos se encontraban en la cima de una montaña…..El compañero de Joe se sorprendió hasta la medula…Se dio vuelta mirando alrededor intentando averiguar el truco...

-¿Qué?... ¿cómo?...pero si estábamos en…..y ahora estamos….

-Soy mágica.

Sin perder tiempo la zorra tomo al lobo marino y se aseguró que la mirara para que le prestara atención. Odiaba tener que explicar las cosas 2 veces…

-Hace un tiempo cuando apenas mi mundo tenia paz y los digimons vivíamos junto a nuestros compañero ocurrió un cosa que me perturbo…Mi compañero de equipo Guilmon se enamoró perdidamente de su tamer….

-¿Qué es Tamer?

-Su "compañero"…..Era un lio horrible, yo no supe reaccionar al respecto, pensaba al igual que tú, que lo que le pasaba estaba mal y lo inste a que lo ocultara…

Gon concordando con ella, se cruzó de brazos decidido….

-Es justo lo que yo hubiera hecho.

-Después de un par de años, Takato el tamer de Guilmon termino su relación con su novia Yuri, ¿sabes por qué?

El oji verde mil razones se le pasaron por la cabeza, no conocía al tal Takato por lo que era incapaz de decir a ciencia cierta que aunque fuera una, fuera la correcta…Por lo que opto por subirse de hombros junto a mover su cabeza negativamente…

-Amaba a Guil…Los padres de Takato de pensamiento liberal aceptaron la sexualidad de su hijo, Juri Katou: tan liberal como ellos también lo acepto, ayudo que lográramos revivir a Leomon su digimon, luego de años de recolectar sus datos…. con quien inicio un noviazgo…..en fin, todos lo aceptaban excepto yo…Por primera vez en mi vida me Salí de mis casillas…les grite a Guilmon y Leomon que eran unos "subnormales"….

Gomamon se quedó en silencio al escuchar las mismas palabras que él le dijo a Gabu en boca de otro ser. Tal vez eso quería decir que su punto de vista no era erróneo, el mundo se equivocaba, el no...

-…..Rika mi Tamer se enojó conmigo…Ella a diferencia de mi es…..como decirlo…"ruda", enojona pero de gran corazón y jamás permite que nadie lastime o insulte a familia o amigos suyos….

¿Qué raro?...Por un instante al digimon de la sinceridad le pareció que le estaban describiendo a Matt...

-… Me enoje con todos, me puse indiferente e iba a ver a Rika de vez en cuanto solo para ver si se encontraba bien, como un buen digimon debe hacer con su humano…..Estar distante de ella me producía una presión en el pecho, dalia tanto estar separada de ella.

-Lógico, los digimons amamos estar con nuestros humanos como compañeros.

-El problema era….que mis sentimientos eran más "profundos."

-¡glups!...¡¿no estarás intentando decir…

Rena en su estilo, puso uno de sus esponjosos dedos en los labios del acuático. Ella requería de su atención, también de su silencio para que comprendiera el punto de su historia.

-Odiaba admitirlo pero yo estaba loca por esa iracunda chica de cabellos rojos…Con pensar o decir su nombre "Rika Nonaka" me hacía sentir…..feliz, plena….Me mentía a mí misma tratando de ocultar lo que comenzaba a ser obvio….Yo me asuste y deje de verla por meses. No quería ser una subnormal, quería ser….yo…que las cosas fueran como antes…

El oji verde se inquietó al escuchar esas palabras, le incomodaba admitir que una cosa similar la ocurría con Joe…. ¡Basta!...No permitas que esta sub normal te lave el cerebro….El pelirrojo con tono sarcástico la interrumpió…

-Ya. Ya….déjame adivinar ", ¿se dijeron que se amaban y bla,bla,bla bla?"

-Rika murió.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿broma?!

* * *

Renamon en silencio seria, cerrando los ojos brevemente movió la cabeza negativamente…

-La atropellaron borracha, intentando matar la pena que sentía al no tenerme cerca…Takato me dijo que ella también me amaba pero nunca supo cómo decirlo. Desde entonces regrese a casa para ayudar a la abuela de Rika, la pobre es muy anciana y necesita ayuda para prácticamente todo….Visito la tumba de mi "Rompecorazones", sin falta los fines de semana…

Renamon secándose una lagrima de sus ojos, se puso de pie…

-….Yo no si estas de verdad enamorado de ese tal Joe, si lo estas...díselo….Debo irme, mi grupo consiguió que el matrimonio humano/digimon fuera legal…Y takato y Guilmon se casan…Si llego tarde me van a matar. Nos vemos.

La digimon de otra dimensión se esfumo, dejando al digimon de la sinceridad solitario…Acompañado de sus pensamientos….

-¡GOMAMON!

O ese creía….

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión….

Una pelirroja en escotado vestido azul, se paseaba de un lado a otro molesta….

-¡¿Dónde demonios se metió?!...¡maldición!..Takato me va a matar si no asisto a su boda con Guil.

Rika furica miro por 40 vez su reloj, ¡le dijo a Rena la semana entera que no podía faltar!... ¡Y le sale con esto!...La chica de 26 años no dudo en demostrar su molestia, al ver a la zorra dorada aparecer de la nada…

-¡¿Dónde TE METISTE ZORRITA?!...¡¿SE SUPONE QUE ESTARIAMOS ÁLLA DENTRO DE 15 MIN?!...Ahg, y ni si quiera estas arreglada.

-Lo siento" Rompecorazones"…Tuve que contar una mezcla de verdad con "un mentirita blanca" a un digimon confundido.

-¿Así?...Luego me cuentas, ahora ¡corre!

Renamon impávida se dejó dirigir por la humana quien no paraba de despotricar contra el universo….Rika era furica, gritona y para muchos insoportable…..Pero era suya….Rika la jaba con un leve cojeo, resultado de cuando casi la atropellan ebria y Takato la salvo empujándola….

* * *

Regresando con Gomamon…

O ese creía….

-¡GOMAMON!

-¡¿JOE?!

Sin salir de su estupor, el montón de datos ayudo al peli azul a acabar de subir…Dándole tiempo de recuperar el aliento….Este agotado, se secó la transpiración de la frente , dándole una breve mirada a su amigo….Lo conocía hasta el punto de imaginar, lo que pensaba..

-Clases de alpinismo…huf…huf….¿lo olvidaste?...huf…huf.

Era verdad, la Sra. Kido lo obligo a tomarlas porque pensaba que su hijo hacia poco ejercicio. El futuro médico, luego de limpiar sus lentes (anteojos) empañados, observo con cuidado a Gom….Ningún indicio que demuestre autoflagelación….

\- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿tengo algo entre los dientes?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a actuar tan despreocupadamente?!...Nuestros amigos están como locos buscándote…..

-Lo siento.

-Si no fuera por el chip….

-¡¿chip?!...¡¿Qué chip?!

El dueño del emblema de la sinceridad paso su mano por la oreja derecha del león marino digital, mostrándole un objeto con forma de pulga, también le mostro la pantalla de su celular…

-Después de tu historia "futurista" sentí que me ocultabas algo…Le pedí a Izzy que lo fabricara para seguirte en caso de emergencia.

-¡¿Cómo PUDISTE….

-Gomamon, ¿tú me amas?

-Glup.

Esa pregunta le cortó el aire, el oji verde por impulso le dio un vistazo al vacío de la montaña. ¿Qué sería peor? ¿Caer por ahí o contestar la pregunta?

Joe como anticipando esa elección, lo tomo de los brazos….

-No nos vamos hasta que me respondas.

El ser entre sus brazos, se puso serio. Más serio de lo que nunca antes a estado...

-No necesito amor.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Esa pregunta le cortó el aire, el oji verde por impulso le dio un vistazo al vacío de la montaña. ¿Qué sería peor? ¿Caer por ahí o contestar la pregunta?

Joe como anticipando esa elección, lo tomo de los brazos….

-No nos vamos hasta que me respondas.

El ser entre sus brazos, se puso serio. Más serio de lo que nunca antes a estado...

-No necesito amor.

El peli azul lo miro serio, con una obvia cara de "no te creo naaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaa".

-No…..te….creo.

-¡¿hheeeee?!...¡¿Por qué no me crees?!...Hemos combatido tantas batallas juntos…..glup…glupEl acuático se sonrojo…..

¡Por homeostasis!, este instante se asemeja muchísimo a esos momentos cutre que aparecen en fanatic Joe x Gomamon…Respira gon, esto no es un tonto fanatic Joe x gomamon que escriben gente llena de espinillas en sus sótanos , cuartos, dormitorios o donde tengan Wifi (Wi-Fi ,conexión inalámbrica a internet) , es la vida real así que respira profundo y aclara las cosas…..

-….¿por qué no me crees?, soy el digimon de la sinceridad.

-Lo se…..nadie puede vivir sin amor…..si pueden…ejem…..el caso es que, no te creo porque te conozco. A ti te gusta _"alguien"._

-No necesito amor.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

¡Maldito hipocondriaco futuro medico! …¿Por qué tenía que conocerlo tan perfectamente? Para empeorar las cosas, la camisa sudada se le pagaba al cuerpo y mostraba que este nerd tenía no un físico de súper héroe, aun así un par de músculos….No….Alejando esas ideas de su cabeza, la sacudió de un lado a otro….

-Te pusiste rojo.

-Esssssssss….el calor.

-¿Cuál calor?, ¡estamos en una montaña!

Su digital corazón se agitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, inquietando hasta sus datos…. ¡Demonios, lejos de un lago, rio u orilla donde sumergirse!

¡Homeostasis si estás ahí! , ¡Si realmente estas!... ¡Has que un virus aparezca!, ¡un terremoto, una avalancha hasta una notificación de Facebook le sirve…Lo que sea para sacarlo de esta incomoda situación!

-¡TE TENGO!

Hawkmon luego de lograr escaparse del trio de regañadores, fue al digimundo…..Agarrando con sus patas poderosas al lobo marino, arrancándolo de las manos de su compañero humano….

* * *

Un par de kilómetros después…

El halcón en una montaña en otra isla, lanzo al león marino sobre una superficie plana….

-Tu evitaste que fuera feliz, ¡N….

El digimon del amor/inocencia recordó que era pésima idea gritar en una montaña: Por las avalanchas….

-…..No dejare que tú seas feliz.

El ave esperaba temor, pánico, ira, decepción en el rostro de su secuestrado…En su lugar…

-Te pasaste viejo.

…..recibió….¡¿UN ABRAZO?!...¡¿EL MUNDO ENLOQUECIO O QUE?!

-Nunca poder pagarte el favor que me has hecho.

-¡¿FA…..hm….estas loco.

-Loca la zorra que me dejo a mi suerte, tú me salvaste el pellejo de…"una tontería".

-¿zorra?... ¿Te refieres a Renamon?

-¿la conoces?

El ex de biyomon en el pasado peleo al lado de esa tipa…

-Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo.

* * *

Usando un portal, fue a la otra dimensión…

Rika y Renamon en altas horas de la noche, llegaban al departamento de la pelirroja Nonaka…

-Fue una ceremonia hermosa….Me sorprendió que te callera el ramo "rompecorazones".

-Agh, no molestes….Comienzas a sonar como mi vieja, "¿Cuándo te vas a casar rika?"

-…..Admite que fue una ceremonia hermosa y dejare el tema.

Rika se quitaba el moño que se hizo….Quien se imaginaria que la boda entre un humano y un dragón fuera tan hermosa….

-Yep…Takato y Guilmon se veían radiantes.

Mientras la digimon rubia se cambiaba los guantes elegantes por sus típicos guantes ninja, Nonaka escondido entre sus ropas buscaba un objeto…Una cajita…..

-Renamon, ven.

La pelirroja de ojos violetas, escondía "algo" detrás de su espalda….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hace años que nos conocemos y necesito preguntarte algo…. ¿Tu….

La luz de una computadora se encendió….

-¡Hola Rena, tanto tiempo!

-¡¿de dónde salió ese pajarraco?!

Nonaka por ira, le dio un puntapié al pajarraco metiche, meses de preparación arruinados….

-¡Rika!...es un amigo.

-Vah, no fue tan grave…Llorón.

La oji azul ayudo al "invitado inesperado a ponerse de pie", a la oji violeta que su novia fuera tan "atenta" con ese pajarraco no le gustó nada….

-¡Rika!...ejem…perdónala, ella no es violenta.

- _"Oh, si….es toda una pacifista_ "…auch.

-Hm…..¿se puede saber a qué viniste, pajarraco?

El oji azul ganas le sobraban de devolver el golpe…Un pena que si lo hace, la zorra digital lo noquee…

-Viene hablar con Renamon de un amigo en común.

La esponjosa rubia, intuitiva como era….Presintió que esta charla era un tema "personal", no apto para humanos….

-¿Un amigo?...MMMM….."Rompe corazones", ¿nos dejas a solas?

-Como sea, no te demores zorrita.

Nonaka con un portazo, se encerró en el baño…..El sonido de la ducha, fue escuchado por ambos digimons….

-Ahora, ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

-Se trata de….

* * *

En otra dimensión…

-Una gran caída.

Gomamon desde la orilla, se preguntaba ¿Cómo bajaría? O…. ¿Aguantaría una caída desde aquí?...

-Pajarraco tonto, comienzo a tener hambre… ¿Cuándo va….

De improviso "alguien" lo agarro entre sus garras, elevándose con el….

-…..AGHHHHHHHH…. ¡ERES TU!

Hawkmon elevándose con él entre sus garras, sonrió con malicia…Eso le dio mala espina a Gon….

-Ya lo entendí.

-¡¿Qué entendiste loco?!

Tuvo que tener una larga charla con su amiga y presenciar una petición de matrimonio lésbica para entender….Que Gomamon lo que en realidad teme no es estar lejos de Joe, es estar cerca…Demasiado cerca….Por lo que la forma más efectiva de torturarlo era…

* * *

En la tierra…..

-¿lo has visto Palm?

-Yo no lo he visto Mei-chan…¿y tú gab?

-Nada…Ni matt no lo visto….¿y tú vee?

-Nada…Ni con ayuda de Gatomon y su novio alado, logre obtener pistas… ¿palm?...¿la tierra a palmon? ¿Hola?

Palmon, Meicoomon, Gabumon y Veemon se reunieron mientras el resto continuaba buscando al pelirrojo desaparecido…La novia de Mimi, observaba con interés en dirección a unos matorrales…

-miren, el que viene ahí es Joe.

Joe agotadísimo salía de un arbusto….

-huf…huf… ¿han visto….

Los 4 seres digitales movieron las cabezas negativamente….El peli azul al pensar que el ser marino se encontrara herido en las garras de esa ave rapaz demente, sintió una opresión en el pecho…¿infarto?...Su brazo derecho aun lo podía sentir , no estaba mareado ni con ganas de vomitar, respiraba …bien, tomando en cuenta lo cansado que se encontraba…

Un aleteo….. ¿Podrá ser?...los 5 levantaron sus cabezas….

-¡DISFRUTA TU INFIERNO PERSONAL GOMAMON!

* * *

Meicoomon se desmayó de la impresión, al ver lo que el halcón lanzo….La maldita ave, lanzo a su secuestrado justo sobre el futuro médico, con tan buena puntería que sus labios, chocaron en un beso inevitable.

Los oji rojo, quedaron helados al verlos….No porque les incomodara (con las relaciones que tienen serian hipócritas), sino por la reacción que tendría el acuático…..Solo la planta antropomórfica rompió el silencio con un….

-¡AL FIN!


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

-¡AL FIN!

En ese instante, Gon no escuchó el grito de la novia de Mimi tampoco los esfuerzos de Veemon y Gabumon de hacer reaccionar a Meicoomon, en realidad su mente no se enfocada encontraba en la realidad….

En la cabeza de Gomamon, la escena de ser lanzado directo en los labios de Joe, pasaba en cámara lenta…..Sin esto fuera parte de la película "intensamente", la cosa dentro de su cabeza se vería de este modo….

* * *

" _-Iria: ¡por la mismísima put########!... ¡nos caga#### los vida!, ¡ASESINAERE A ESE PAJARRACO!_

 _-Miedo: ¡es el fin!... ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!_

 _-Asco: puaj….¡qué asco!, nuestro primero beso , beso…..Los besos en la mejilla y los besos soplados no cuentan, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser con un hombre? ¡y para más remate no se lavó los dientes!, podemos oler el sándwich de atún que se comió._

 _-Tristeza: Nunca podremos salir a la calle de nuevo, nuestros amigos nos darán la espalda. Joe ya no querrá hablarnos. Debimos saltar por el acantilado cuando pudimos._

 _-Alegria: no..no..no….esto es….nos gusta el atún, lo comemos crudo, eso es bueno."_

* * *

Eso ocurría, (probablemente)…. ¡SI SUS EMOCIONES NO ESTUVIERAN MEZCLADAS!...Sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo de la impresión mientras su compañero humano lo sostenía con igual expresión.

-¿yo….este…."je"…yo….

Gomamon intentaba en pensar ¿Cómo arreglarlo? Mientras Palmon no deja de decir ansiosa lo mucho que va a disfrutar contrarselo a Mimi, Veemon intentaba dar un charla de las razones de ¿Por qué lo que paso no era malo? , Gabumon continua intentando despertar a la chica de 3 colas inconsciente y Joe continuaba con cara de ¿he?

Qué debía hacer?... ¿vomitar?, ¿llorar?, ¿darle un zarpazo por aprovechado?...No, mala idea….Los humanos son ultra frágiles, un zarpazo en el rostro le quitaría trozos de carne junto con desangrarlo en afectando la región Facial, con lo filoso de sus garras llegaría la herida rompiendo los huesos frontales hasta el encéfalo…..¡demonios!, ¡deja de pensar en los libros de medicina en casa de Kido y concéntrate! …

¿Miremos el lado "positivo"?, ese momento vergonzoso no podría….¡esa es la voz de Yolei!

-¡¿Dónde está ese pajarraco ?!

¡POR LA PUT…

¡El trio simpatía!...Ken, Yolei y wormmon….¡trágame tierra!.

-¿Todos bien?, vinimos tan pronto pudimos. ¿Qué le pasa a Meicoomon?

Ante la pregunta de Ken, la chica florar sin medir consecuencias, soltó un….

-¡se besaron!

-¿Quiénes?

-Vah, ¿Quién más ken?... ¡JOE Y GOMAMON!

Wormmon el pequeño verdoso, al ver que sus acompañantes homo sapiens por poco se muerden la lengua de la impresión, el imaginando lo que deben estar preguntándose…

-¿es broma?

Gabumon sentía que estaba como presenciando un choque de autos…..¡O peor!...¡el Titanic a punto de chocar contra el iceberg! …Podría quedarse callado en venganza de los dolores de cabeza que le dio el pelirrojo acuático para estar con el rubio…Hufffff…No podía, a veces odia ser tan bueno…

-Lo que Palmon quiso decir...ejem...Lo que en realidad paso fue….

Justo en ese instante Mei-chan recuperaba la consciencia….

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde estoy?

Al ver al digimon acuático y al peli azul, se acordó de lo que vio….Volviendo a desmayarse.

El novio de Davis Motomiya, no le agradaba…Ok…..en realidad no conocía lo suficiente al acuático o al futuro médico…Además que ni si quiera eran precisamente del mismo grupo de "elegidos"….

Sin embargo, desde unos matorrales Armadillomon (que por su cara, vio la "escenita") tenía una mirada de "no importa que no lo conozcas, ayúdalo"...Cody a su lado parecía concordar con una mirada de "has lo correcto"…Esas miradas le hicieron en pensar en lo que Gatomon opinaría de él si se quedaba callado…..Por un lado ya no estaba enamorado de ella y ella estaba felizmente de novia con "la olla voladora"…Por otro lado, continuaba importándole su opinión….Lo que opinara su humana, tk o el resto le daba lo mismo…(excepto Davis, por obvias razones)…

-Ejem, chicos…Ignoren lo que Palm acaba de decir, rebobinemos todo…

* * *

¡Hey!... ¿Ese seudo dragón de pacotilla está tratando de insinuar que es una mentirosa? , la novia de la futura chef no se quedaría de brazos cruzados con tan injusta acusación…

-¡puf!... ¡pero si lo que dije fue la verdad!

-yep pero la verdad a medias….Lo que paso fue que Hawkmon primero secuestro a Gomamon y luego lo lanzo con tan mala suerte que cayó accidentalmente… Justo en la cara de Joe.

La peli morado de Yolei, junto sus cejas de rabia de tal forma que parecían una…. ¿Qué miércoles le ocurría ese pajarraco? , ¡Ha, no…ni se le ocurra que esto va a ser ignorado!...Le va a dar tantas palmadas en el trasero que hasta sus tataranietos las van a sentir…

-¿seguro que fue "accidental"?

-Supongo.

Veemon no se encontraba del todo seguro de su respuesta…..Hawk no era malvado tampoco se veía infectado con un virus que lo manipulará. Oh, hawk amigo…. ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?

* * *

Días después….

En la escuela, Yolei, Mimi y Sora almorzaban…..La compañera de Palmon comiendo dulces de goma, era la que dirigía la "fiesta de chismes"….

-Yep, Palm y yo seguimos…Escuche que Izzy sale con una chica tan nerd como él y que el padre de Yama ya está dando signos de estar digiriendo la relación de nuestro rockero… también escuche de buena fuente alias "su hermana"...Que Davis vive pegado a Vee y me refiero a pegado a su tras….

-Ya basta Mimi, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir a lo "carnal"?

-JA, JA JA,JA…Ya, ya…es broma…..¿yyyyyy? ¿Tú y tai….?

La pelirroja se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar la insinuación de su amiga…Si no se equivocaba ella es la portadora del emblema de la inocencia y sus….ejem…"comentarios" de inocente eran 0…

-No….es decir…nosotros….

-Me refería a citas…. ¿a ver?, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-Esteeeeeeee….."En nada"

-¡Hay, que mente tan sucia tienes!¡Pervertida!...JA , JA ,JA,JA.

-¡Ya cállate!

La newyorkina continuo con risa cantarina, sin importarle el pastel que la pelirroja tenista le arrojo…Para ser tenista, tiene mala puntería…..Poco le costó esquivarlo, Sora tiene razón en querer ser diseñadora de modas, como tenista profesional se muere de hambre…

-Ya…ya….¡con esa cara de ogro te pareces a Matt!...¡HELLOOOOOOO, KARI!

-hola chicas. Gracias por la invitación.

-¡ha, no digas tonterías!, siéntate, siéntate….Para que podamos "pelar" (contar chismes) de los están ausentes.

Kari llego a sentarse con ellas, iba en otra escuela pero como le trajo el almuerzo a su hermano, aprovecho de aceptar la invitación de Mimi a comer con ellas (como el profesor suspendió una clase a último minuto y Tk decidió aprovechar de llevar a Patamon al parque de diversiones como le prometió hace un buen rato, tenía tiempo disponible), al notar la cara desanimada de la novia de ken, intuyo que esta comida no sería tan tranquila como ella imagino…

-¿Qué sucede Yolei?, ¿te peleaste con Ken?

-Ha, es el pajarraco…..Desde que lanzo a gom, ni las plumas le he visto.

-¿Cómo?, ¿no llego a casa después?

La peli morado movió la cabeza negativamente con tristeza, las ganas de darle la tunda de su vida se transformaron en preocupación…

-Nah, lo he buscado en sus lugares favoritos de escondite….¡y nada!...Hace días que no se nada, ni Cody , ni armadillomon, ni Davis, ni Veemon, ni nadie lo ha visto….ken dijo que me calmara y que aparecerá cuando este tranquilo ¡pero no voy a calmarme!..arggg….¡esto es culpa de biyomon!

-¡¿Qué?!...¡ni se te ocurra echarle la culpa a mi digimon!, ella me conto que el tuyo trato de engatusarla aprovechándose de "una información" que supo por….

-Pues, yo tengo una versión diferente…..Hawk me conto que ese "secreto" ella se lo insinuó y que ella lo" ínsito", ya que le gusta "jugar a dos bandos".

La sangre de la ex de Yamato (matt) hirvió al escuchar la insinuación de que su compañera no fuera "tan santa" como piensa, la tenista se levantó lista de …..¿Cachetadas?...Nope….¡golpes de puño cerrado!...

-ARGGGGGG… ¡ERES UNA….!

La novia de Ken también se levantó, solo porque use lentes (gafas, anteojos) no significa que no sepa da golpes…

-¡VENGA, NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

* * *

La hermana de Tai y novia de Tk (sentada en el medio de ellas) no quería tenerle que explicar al grupo ¿Cómo ese parcito se partió la cara?...Apenas la noticia se expanda, tendrá el grupo dividido y "agarrándose por el moño" (dándose golpes)….

-¡basta ya, las dos!

….Decidida se interpuso entre ellas…..Miento…..se veía decidida además de imitar la fiereza de las dos futuras combatientes…en el fondo estaba asustadísima, no sabía pelear, tampoco a recibido un golpe en su vida...Ok, yolei una vez la cacheteo, eso es… diferente…. ¿Dónde está Gatomon cuando la necesita?...Oh, acaba de recordar…Tk también la llevo al parque de diversiones, Pat la invito por ser su novia…¿Por qué diablos no fue también?...Cierto, Tk la ha llevado ahí como 7 veces, los juegos y atracciones se los sabe de memoria….

El alma regreso al cuerpo de la señorita Kamiya (yagami) cuando el ambiente tenso pasó y ambas chicas se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares.

La compañera de Palmon, también estaba aliviada, si ese par de tontas se peleaba tendría que separarlas y arriesgarse a arruinar sus uñas….

-Hellooooooo…..Palmon me comento sobre el tema, ella piensa que es cierto.

-Glup, ¿de verdad piensas que…

-Ay, Sorita…..Yo pongo las manos al fuego por mi novia además ella sabe que si me llega a contar un chisme de mala fuente, le va a ir supeeeeeer mal.

-¿y eso de que sirve Mimi?, si esos dos se quieren ligar o no, no me ayuda a encontrar al Pajarraco.

-Task...Task…lección n°1 "hermana simbólica de distinta madre y padre"…La preciosa Mimi siempre tiene un plan. Bye.

La dueña del emblema de la inocencia: Mimi Tachikawa sin gastar más saliva, se levantó…Solo porque fuera una adicta a la moda no significaba que no supiera usar el cerebro…..Primero necesitaba la ayuda de su ex y la de gabumon….

Esperaba que este último cuando lo valla a visitar no se encuentre en una posición "comprometedora" con el rubio… ¡oh mejor que se encuentre!, desde que Sora y la hermana de Yolei compartieron con ella mangas yaoi, le agarro el gusto al género…


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

"Pokemon Go ni sus personajes o similares me pertenecen"

A la salida de la escuela, la teñida de rosado fue a cumplir con su objetivo, llevándose una "sorpresita"…..

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

La cara de la dueña del emblema de la inocencia era digna de película cómica, su labio inferior estaba tan separado de su labio inferior, que parecía que en cualquier momento su barbilla se desencajaría de su lugar.

-¡¿TIENE QUE SER BROMA?!

Furiosa agarro al insecto rojo digital, agitándolo como una batidora, esperando sacarle una respuesta diferente…

-Mmi…ya te lo dije….

La adicta a la moda al notar que solo lograría embarrarse su ropa con vomito digital, lo dejo caer. Tentomon recuperándose de la agitada en el suelo, lamento haber abierto la puerta cuando sonó el timbre.

-aghhhhhhh….mi cabeza.

-vah, no es para tanto….¡oh vamos!..¡hellooooo!...necesito a Izzy, no puede hacerme esto ahora.

Ella unió sus manos en gesto de súplica, esperando mejores resultados.

Tento desde el piso la miraba, el nada podía hacer…..

-Los ojos de cachorro no sirven…..Izzy…está cazando….."pokemons"

Con lo obsesionado que esta Izzy con ese "jueguito"….Le incomodaba un poco que su amigo teniendo un monstruo digital verdadero a su lado, saliera vestido como un tal "ash" a atrapar monstruos que salían en la pantalla de su celular….El mundo humano cada día tiene menos y menos sentido….Argggg….En el nombre de Homeostasis, si él se llega a topar con el tal "pikachu"… ¡lo mata!...

-¿en serio?...pufffff… ¿no dijo a qué hora vuelve?

-Se llevó como 10 barras de cereal y varios termos con café, ese no vuelve dentro de una semana a lo menos.

La novia de Palmon salió de aquel apartamento soltando uno que otro "improperio" en inglés, rodeada de miles pegados a la pantalla de su teléfono. Justo cuando lo necesito, su ex cae en la "fiebre pokemon"

* * *

Rato después, esquivando a varios "maestros pokemon"….

Caminando entre ese mar de "cazadores digitales" (de reojo cree que vio a Davis y Veemon entre ellos)...Llego al departamento de la familia Ishida….

Con impaciencia Mimi Tachikawa toco el timbre, esperando que el rubio y su novio no hayan caído también en las redes del nuevo juego de moda…Aunque la imagen de Matt disfrazado de "Ash Ketchum", le daba risa….La dueña de la insignia de la inocencia estaba en plena carcajada…..

-¡¿Qué demonios quieren?!

El Sr. Ishida salió con mala gana a abrir, ¡trágame tierra!...

-lo …I sorry Sr. Ishida.

-¿he?...eres la amiga de Yamato…si….tu eres….eres….

Hace tanto tiempo que no se topa con esta chica que ya había olvidado su nombre, estaba segurísimo que era algo con "M"…. ¿Marisa?... ¿Merlina?... ¿María?... ¿Minerva?... ¡Diablos!, no podía recordarlo, le era imposible hacerlo en este instante…A ver, su hijo mayor siempre bromea que es un nombre de "muñeca"….

-….heeeeeee…. ¿M….Marisol?

-¡MIMI!

-Ah sí, "Mimi"…claro, ¿Cómo has estado?

La neoyorkina soltó un bufido de enfado, ¡su nombre no es tan difícil de recordar!, ¡es facilísimo!... Cálmate Mimi, es mayor que tú, tus padres siempre te enseñaron a respetar a los mayores además que ese no es tu objetivo…

-Good…. ¿Esta Matt?

Con lo que ha pasado mejor comenzar preguntando por el hijo, si va primero por gab podría sin quererlo meterse en un problema….

-Salió….

Salió…Dios, Homoestasis, Buda o quien sea… ¡Que no allá salido a jugar pokemon go!, porque si es así, no lo vuelve a ver hasta el otro milenio...Y conociendo a Gab es probable que lo siga fielmente...

-…con "su novio"

Una cita, ¡gracias al cielo! Quiere decir que tiene oportunidad de toparse con Gabumon dentro de este siglo.

-y, ¿sabe cómo a qué hora vuelven? Tengo que hacer un trabajo de música y pensé que Yama me podría ayudar.

-No.

-Oh bueno….No lo molestare más, ¿les podría decir que me llamen cuando lleguen?

-Les daré tu recado.

El periodista incomodo por el tema, cerró la puerta…Cielos este tipo tiene una cara, ahora ya sabe ¿de dónde saco matt su ogroso gesto?...Según Tk, su padre en personalidad es como matt (¿o será al revés?)…En síntesis: El tipo es un cabeza dura incorregible, de pésimo carácter pero de gran corazón….Solo necesita tiempo para digerir el tema…

* * *

Caminando por la calle rodeada de "maestros pokemon", veía su plan hacer añicos…Que Izzy creara una trampa para atraer a Hawkmon, que luego Gab con lo centrado que es, lo convenza de su error al querer mostrar "aquel video" y que luego todos juntos fueran a hablar con Gomamon sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos…MMM…no estaba dando frutos…

Pensándolo mejor… ¡qué demonios estaba pensando!, ¡es pésima!, ¡es como mezclar una película de terror con una romántica!...Lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera tiene una pista sobre el pajarraco, ¿Dónde estará?...a estas alturas él podría estar muerto…

-¡basta!, ¡no pienses eso Mimi!.. Tu" hermana simbólica de distinta madre y padre", depende de ti.

Molesta consigo misma por primera vez en su vida que no logra los objetivos que se ha autoimpuesto, ignorando que "alguien" la observaba…

* * *

Oculto entre unos árboles Hawkmon lleno de ira, observaba a los transeúntes…

Luego de que su "treta" fue descubierta, ya no era digno de ser el digimon de Yolei, ya no era digno de ser visto en público ni por biyo, ya no era digno de nada….

¿Y de quien era la culpa de esto?...Lleno de ira y cegado por el odio, culpo a una sola persona o mejor dicho digimon: Gomamon.

Nunca será digno de regresar a casa…a regresar con yolei…..Pero antes de vivir en solitario por sus "pecados" (según él) primero arreglaría cuentas con el ser marino…

* * *

Horas después en el mini market /hogar de la familia Inoue….

Yolei Inoue tristemente peinaba su cabello antes de irse a dormir, ni sus hermanos, tampoco sus amigos ni sus padres, ni si quiera Ken era capaz de animarla….Mimi dijo que lo encontraría pero hasta el momento no ha dado luz verde en la tarea…

-Hawk… ¿Dónde estás?

A ella no le importaba lo que el hiso, no quería recriminarlo, lo único que deseaba con toda su alma, era que su pajarraco regresara a casa…Todos le dicen que tenga paciencia, que espere….

-me canse de esperar.

Molesta dejo caer su cepillo al suelo con rabia, si nadie hacia el intento por buscarlo, entonces lo buscaría ella….Agarro su abrigo, se puso sus botas y salió en medio de la noche. Su "bebé" se encontraba seguramente solo, con frio y asustado. Y ella lo iba a encontrar, ¡aunque tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno para lograrlo!


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Era Tarde en la antigua casa de los Kido…

La Familia completa de médicos dormía profundamente, cómodos y acurrucados en sus respectivas camas, reponiéndose del estrés del día.

Incluyendo a Joe, el peli azul roncaba a viva voz agotado de tan estudio, esperando que su esfuerzo le ayude a convertirse en el primer médico del digimundo, como siempre soñó.

Gomamon a su lado, los ronquidos de su humano técnicamente no le molestaban…Llevaba el suficiente tiempo con esta "máquina de ronquidos" para que su fino tímpano derecho perdiera potencia, digamos que pronto los ronquidos de Joe ya no serán problema, por la sordera a medias…

Ahí estaba el ser acuático, cómodo durmiendo junto al dueño del emblema de la sinceridad, como antes…Antes que la locura en la que ha estado metido comenzara, como en los años en que Kido era tan solo un insoportable niño llorón que se quejaba por lo que fuera.

Gom está convencido de que "la tormenta en el vaso de agua" ha pasado, al fin su vida volverá a la normalidad…

-¿he?... ¿qué es ese sonido?

O tal vez no…..Su tímpano izquierdo le funciona de maravillas, lo suficiente para captar un aleteo afuera de la habitación, como la de un pájaro grande volando en círculos. ¿A esta hora?, ¿Qué podrá ser?, ¿un buitre?

* * *

Ante la idea, movió la cabeza negativamente…Los documentales humanos dicen que aquellas horrendas aves duermen por la noche. Entonces ¿Qué será?, ¿un murciélago?...Según los documentales humanos e internet los murciélagos de ese tamaño no existen, además que ese no era el aleteo de un murciélago…El sonido que hacen esos bichos es parecido al de Patamon…Lo que estaba afuera era un pájaro sin duda.

Alerta el ser de datos observo el ambiente en dirección al sonido, con cuidado de no interrumpir el sueño de su compañero. Sin luna llena ni una lámpara cerca, le imposible divisar una silueta por la pared de papel.

Su instinto le indicaba que la criatura que volaba en círculos, andaba con sed de sangre, deseos de matar. En el digimundo él se escondería, seria precavido, esperaría la oportunidad para idear un plan de ataque o defensa.

En el mundo humano con Joe roncando cerca, se veía obligado a tomar riesgos. Necesitaba alejar la amenaza de Joe, proteger a su humano era su obligación como digidestinado.

Con cuidado, en silencio salió de las cómodas cobijas. Fue avanzando lentamente hasta la puerta de papel, preparado para lo que fuera el oji verde precavidamente fue corriendo la puerta…

Lo último que supo el ser acuático fue que unas garras filosas de patas, lo agarraron con velocidad…

-¿Gomamon?

Kido se despertó con un sobresalto, escucho algo parecido a un quejido, la puerta que daba al patio se encontraba abierta, ni pisca de su digimon…

* * *

Un segundo después

El lobo marino digital, fue lanzando dentro de un árbol hueco…Lo suficientemente grande para él "alguien más"….

-¡auch!

 _-¿te lastime?.."uy pobrecito"…siento tanta "pena por ti"_

Sobándose la espalda con mano/aleta, el compañero de Joe Kido levanto la vista…Reconocería esa voz hasta en el fondo del Océano digital...Una figura entraba por la abertura del árbol hueco..

-Miren nada más, y yo que estaba convencidísimo que los halcones evitaban salir de noche o...déjame adivinar "¿saliste a jugar pokemon go?"

 _-El que te dijo que eras gracioso, es un mentiroso._

-"Uy si, tú lo sabes todo verdad"

 _-Tu sarcasmo barato no me ofende, es más…Son como las palabras de un "pre difunto"_

-Bastas de bromas...

 _-Yo nunca bromeo._

Al lobo marino la "nueva actitud" del pajarraco no le gustaba nada… ¿Y este loco es "el digimon del amor/inocencia"? …Si eso es así, entonces él es Alicia en el país de las Maravillas…El compañero de Yolei Inoue tapo el agujero con ramas para disfrazar el hueco, dejando unas pequeñas ranurillas para que entre la luz de un farol de la calle…El ave digital lo miro con una mirada fría…

-Tú me quitaste mi vida, mi amor…mí...mi lugar en el mundo…

-¡¿YO?!...¡¿SI FUISTE TU QUIEN COMENZO ESTA LOCURA?!

-¡CALLATE!..¡CALLATE!

Hawkmon se paseó de un lado a otro, tapándose los oídos momentáneamente…No quería escuchar, no quería explicaciones baratas, solo quería una cosa…y sola una…

-Tú arruinaste mi vida…

El halcón digital le mostro sus garras en su ala/mano. Haciendo retroceder lo que pudo a su rehén, este choco contra el fondo del árbol...

-No me asusta, también tengo garras….4 garras para hacerte filetes.

-¿en serio?... ¿garras tan prácticas como estas?

Burlón, el ex de Biyomon le mostro sus garras de sus patas….Maldición, él no podía usar sus garras traseras tan ágilmente como este pajarraco que se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Lejos del agua, no podía invocar peces para que lo salvaran. …Nadie vendría a salvarlo, esta vez…

Hawkmon preso de su ira, sin uso de la razón….Se abalanzo como el otro digimon, iniciando los cortes, corte tras corte, dejando que su furia lo dominara, ignorando las suplicas junto a los gritos de dolor, continuo cortando hasta que su sed de venganza fu saciada.

* * *

Transpirando por el esfuerzo, lentamente la ira dejo su ser, la mira fría se fue suavizando….La razón volvía a él….Cuando comenzó a racionalizar lo que hiso…

-¿Qué hice?...oh homeostasis, oh dioses del digimundo. ¿Que hice?

Aterrado se llevó ambas alas al pico, enfrente de él se encontraba quien fue una vez su aliado en la guerra digital, apenas respirando…Preso del pánico, salió lo más rápido que podía de ahí….

Atrapando en una pesadilla en vida, sus sentidos estaban tan descontrolados que apenas volaba…Volar imposible en estas condiciones…Comenzó a caminar ¿A dónde?...No lo sabía, a pesar de que nadie lo perseguía de vez en cuanto miraba hacia atrás…. Y en una de esas veces que volteo la cabeza para ver si lo seguían, choco con alguien….

-¡Hawkmon!

-creo….que lo mate.

Inoue confundida observo a su recién encontrado compañero, este no es el reencuentro que esperaba…El pajarraco se abrazó a sus piernas, entre lágrimas le contó lo sucedido.

En shock la peli morado escucho el relato hasta el final….

-¿me odias?

La chica con lentes, se agacho para abrazarlo….

-Nunca podría….No importa lo que hagas, igual te seguiré queriendo.

Inoue lo abrazo mientras pensaba: Esto no era su culpa…era la culpa de esa estúpida de Biyo, de los dioses del digimundo , del mundo entero pero de Hawk ¡NO!...Él era bueno…..él era el ser más bueno y bondadoso que ha existido….Esto no era su culpa…..Aunque probablemente Ken opine lo contrario…. ¡al diablo ken!...Ella va a proteger a su pajarraco aunque pierda a su sexy novio en el proceso…

-¿Dónde lo dejaste?

Fría lo siguió, esperando que haber visto tantas series policiales en el pasado, le sirvan para arreglar este problema…Viéndole el lado positivo, según la ley el asesinato entre digimons no era ilegal, aun…

* * *

Al llegar al lugar indicado, el ser alado sintió que su alma digital se le iba al cuerpo…

-¡NO ESTA!... ¿cómo…que….

Efectivamente el lugar se encontraba vacío...Una de dos o alguien se lo llevo o…se volvió datos y ahora esta rindiendo cuentas con Homeostasis en el más allá. La segunda opción le daba escalofríos al "digimon de la inocencia y la amistad".


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

 _-"¿Esto es morir?"_

Gomamon sabía que cuando morían, se mostraban como realmente eran "datos"….Millardos de datos translucidos esparciéndose por doquier, volando por el mundo de los dioses hasta llegar ante la presencia de Homeostasis, quien decidirá si revives o vas al inframundo…

 _-"no siento nada"_

Eso solo si tienes suerte que tus datos no se distribuyeran entre la infinidad de versiones del mundo digital (digimundo)…Esa era una de las primeras cosas que te enseñan en "Ciudad Primaria"…

¿Saben?, siempre creyó que esa información era tétrica e inútil, hasta ahora…

Guiándose por las películas como referente de ¿lo que ocurre cuando uno pasa al más allá?: No escucha ángeles cantando, arpas, liras, tampoco ve ni luces ni túneles, nada de revivir su vida entera en su mente…0 sensación agradable, felicidad o el caso contrario de estarce yendo "ahí abajo"….Nada de fuego, azufre, tridentes o una criatura mitad toro/mitad humanoide de color rojo, riéndose maquiavélicamente mientras le dice lo malo que ha hecho y el castigo que tendrá por ello…

Sincerándose le era innecesario tener a ese toro para enterarse de lo malo que ha hecho: Se burló durante la mayor parte de su vida de quienes consideraba "anormales" o "subnormales"….lastimo a sus amigos, los alejo (ni los humanos le hablan)…Lastimo a tantos….e incluso a Hawkmon….Quería odiarlo por lo que le hiso, de verdad, odiarlo le harían las cosas más fáciles…

¡No podía!, ¡por más que lo intentara no podía!...No es que se haya vuelto tan exageradamente "amable" como Patamon…. ¡con gusto le enteraría las garras en el emplumado trasero a su asesino!, sino por fuera por….."La culpa"…Por sus actos (y sus palabras) provocaron desastres, se sentía culpable de…. ¡Por homeostasis, PATA!... ¡Se olvidó completamente de él!... ¿Joe será capaz de curarle el cáncer que tendrá en el futuro?...

 _-"Pata…Patamon…..lo siento….."_

Bueno tendrá que esperar a que el digimon de la esperanza le llegue el turno de venir aquí, para enterarse o esperar a que Gatomon venga. Le preguntaría a Tk cuando "esté listo para el cajón" pero no estaba seguro que los humanos y los digimons compartieran el mismo cielo.

Joe…..Sus últimos pensamientos fueron en dirección a ese quien empezó como un llorón e histérico y ahora es más aguerrido (continua la histeria), ¿Cómo estará?, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando no lo encuentre al despertarse?, como él es un ser de datos no deja cadáver, ni rastro de lo "podría o no haberle pasado" ¿pensara que escapo?, ¿Qué ya no lo aprecia?

Le desagradable sincerarse tanto pero ya está muerto… ¿a quién le importa?... Recapitulando: Cuando él era tan solo un Bukamon, durante un sueño Homoestasis le revelo ¿Quién sería su niño elegido? , al igual que sus amigos no sabía ¿Cuándo? Ni ¿Dónde?, por lo que siempre miraba al cielo, hasta que un día mientras buscaba un lago nuevo, vio un destello, una cosa que caía del cielo en dirección a la playa...

" _si esto no es obra divina, entonces él debe ser un pescado podrido"_ …Con ese pensamiento, fue flotando (homeostasis, ¡como extraña flotar!)…Ha pasado años desde que ocurrió ¿él fue quien aviso a sus amigos digitales para que fueran o ellos también vieron el destello?, realmente no importa…..Regresando a lo importante….

Flotando entre la espesa jungla llego a la playa, ahí estaba su elegido….Sin dudarlo fue directo a él, este comenzó a lloriquear…

Las siguientes batallas y viajes fueron lloriqueos, lloriqueos, más lloriqueos…hufff…ni la vez que le pidió a Sora y Biyomon que dejaran que el fuera el líder, parecía no menguar esa situación…

Ya comenzaba a hartarlo (cosa que nunca demostró como digimon debía apoyarlo, aunque por dentro quisiera estrangularlo)…Luego los humanos se fueron, extrañaría al peli azul por un lado, por el otro agradecía no tener que seguir aguantando sus gritos, regresando a su vida tranquila flotando en su lago favorito…

Paso unos años y cuando volvió a ver a Joe... ¡Guao!... ¡no lo creía!... ¡se veía tan seguro y confiado de sí mismo! , ya no emitía esos alaridos que le taladraban los oídos….La tercera vez, continuaba viéndose seguro…mayor…pero seguro…con unas dudas que pasaron rápido….Gomamon jamás lo diría abiertamente, pero que su nerd halla "evolucionado" tanto por así decirlo, lo hacía sentir orgullo, alegría y "otra cosa"…No…..esas cosas no importan, no importa que tenga novia, no importa nada, está muerto…Ya nada importa….

 _-"¿Qué?..."_

Una luz le molestaba los ojos, ¿será el coro de ángeles que viene al fin por el?...

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN RRRRIIIIINNNNNNNN…

* * *

El sonido del despertador hiso que el lobo marino digital se despertara con un grito, en shock vio que se encontraba en la habitación del peli azul, con la luz del día entrando entre las puertas de papel… ¿o el cielo es una réplica del dormitorio del joven Kido o….

-¡auch!... ¿qué demonios?

En un costado tenía un vendaje, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Cómo es posible que no este muerto?...La puerta se abrió mostrando a un Kido molesto…

-¡rayos, olvide quitar el despertador!

Este velozmente fue a apagar el ruidoso aparato, cuando su compañero intento levantarse…

-¡quédate quieto, acabo de terminar de vendarte!

El peliazul con lentes, lucia unas notorias ojeras… ¡lógico!...Paso toda la santa noche buscando a su compañero cuando el pájaro lo que sea se lo llevo, hasta que lo encontró inconsciente dentro del hueco de un árbol…Se llenó de astillas y por poco le da un infarto al trepar esa árbol. Lo siguiente fue curarlo, vendarlo (cosa que hiso un par de veces, por los nervios no le salía bien) y velar por el la noche entera…

-¡¿se puede saber por qué mierda no me pediste ayuda?!

¡A no!..¡Este adicto al pescado le debe una noche de sueño!, si cree que no va a recibir ningún regaño, esta muuuuuuuy equivocado…

-glup, no se…

Los ojos del ser digital se abrieron como platos, ni en sus pesadillas espero ver al dueño del emblema de la sinceridad, tan alterado….

-¡sabes de lo que hablo!... ¡se supone que somos compañeros!, ¡debiste avisarme apenas sentiste que algo andaba mal!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Gomamon se quitó el estupor...

-¡¿y que querías que hiciera?!...¡mi deber es protegerte!

¿Quién se creía Joe para gritarle de esa manera?, después de todo, él era su digimon su deber era cuidarlo del peligro, esa es la tarea encomendada por las deidades del digimundo, ¡el hiso su trabajo!, ¡lo protegió y le grita!, ¡que desconsiderado, desagradecido e hipócrita!

-¡eres un idiota!, ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo?! Estarías muert…

El peli azul se topó la boca angustiado, esta reacción no pasó desapercibida por el oji verde….Debe ser por el lazo que hay entre humanos-digimon, una unión de hermandad, de profunda y sincera amistad, amor fraternal….. ¡¿Qué CHUCHA?!

Las ideas de amor fraternal, compañerismo, en fin…Pasaron a la historia, cuando sin previo aviso su humano lo cargo, dándole un beso… ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Mientras tanto en Mundo Humano Tamers…

Renamon preparaba la cena, ser la flamante y nueva esposa de una ocupadísima abogada que llega a deshoras, era un trabajo duro, espera que esta vez llegue a tiempo para cenar y no deba guardar su plato para que lo recaliente en el microondas (si es que llega con ánimo de comer)…

-mmmm…le falta sal.

Pasar de "guerrera" a "ama de casa" era un cambio que hiso hace años, sin motivos para pelear y muchísimo tiempo libre la abuela de Rika le enseño a cocinar, manualidades en fin….Lo que le recuerda que pasado mañana su suegra las invito a cenar a la casa antigua de la familia, por lo que debe llegar con algo entre las manos….La tradicional "ninja zorro" le disgustaba a la vez que consideraba una falta de respeto, llegar de visita sin algo de comer, aunque sea postre….

Una vez terminada la sopa de miso que estaba preparando, fue a su Tablet a buscar recetas de dulces…

-veamos, creo que el postre que le gusta a….

El inigualable sonido proveniente de la computadora del living la alerto, el sonido acompañado de la intensa luz del monitor solo significaba una cosa…La puerta al digimundo abriéndose.

Seria se quitó el delantal que su "rompecorazones" le regalo, para ponerse en guardia, lista para lo que sea…

-¡auch!

-¡¿Hawkmon?!...¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Gracias a los dioses digitales que no tuviera la Tablet entre las manos/patas, porque se le hubiera caído al piso de la impresión y Rika arma un alboroto épico cada vez que se rompe un artefacto en el departamento…

El halcón digital aun sintiendo el golpe, la caída…

-auch, lo bueno es que no caí con el trasero, eso hubiera dolido más.

La rubia ninja digital se cruzó de brazos seria, las visitas no le desagradaban ni la exasperaban., menos se trataba de un amigo…Pero el debió avisar con anticipación o preguntar se podía visitarla, además su sexto sentido le indicaba que este pajarito no llego aquí por "casualidad"….

-Sin rodeos, ¿de quién huyes?

-Hey, ¿acaso no puedo visitar a una vieja amiga?

-Se me está acabando la paciencia, solo lo voy a preguntar una vez más… ¿de quién huyes?...Sera mejor que contestes, tal vez estoy fuera de practica pero aun puedo romper huesos como cuando era más joven.

-No te atreverías.

-¿a no?

La zorra seria se puso en pose de combate, lista para cumplir su amenaza…Al darse cuenta de que esta chica iba en serio y por lo que ha escuchado los golpes de su especie son brutales….Desesperado agito sus alas enfrente de su cara, como intentando apaciguar a su atacante…

-¡Espera!...¡espera!...¡tiempo fuera!...¡hablare!...¡hablare!...¡lo diré todo!

Rena impávida, regreso a cruzarse de brazos…

-habla.

-Mate a alguien.

La ninja se mantuvo en su pose fría, en el pasado (previo a Rika) ha escuchado y visto cosas peores….

-continua.

-¿Recuerdas a Gomamon?...ejem…. ¿el Gomamon que le tenía ganas a un humano y se negaba a aceptarlo?

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Fue a él a quien mate.

-Explícate.

-Veras, ocurrió que…

* * *

Media hora después….

-…..y para evitar meterme en más problemas, sobre todo con Ken que tiene "complejo policiaco", Yolei me dijo que me escondiera en donde no pudieran encontrarme, un lugar que el grupo no conozca…

-o sea, esta dimensión.

-exacto. Solo hasta que las cosas se calmen.

La esposa de Rika se puso en pose de pensador, meditando el asunto con cuidado…Según sabia en aquel mundo que los digimons se mataran entre sí, no era delito (aun) , por otro lado eso no implicaba que los humanos que conocieran al atacado decidieran "tomar la justicia entre sus manos" al enterarse de la noticia.

Un minuto, los digimons no dejan cadáver, ¿está realmente seguro que lo mato?

-¿estás seguro que lo asesinaste?

-Obvio, el cuerpo no estaba.

-Pudo haberse librado o alguien haberlo sacado del árbol, tú y la tal Yolei ¿no revisaron el área?

La cara del ave digital indicaba un claro _"no pensé en eso"._ La dueña de casa fue por un bolígrafo y un papel….

-¿Qué escribes?

Sin contestar Rena escribió _"Salí un momento",_ lo pego en el refrigerador, para luego cargar a su invitado…

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Te acompaño a resolver esto.

Por los poderes de la zorra digital, en un instante desparecieron, ahí eran las 20:00hrs…..Y En el otro estaban en el mundo humano nativo de Hawk, donde eran las 7:00hrs de la mañana….

El compañero de Yolei sintió que el alma digital le volvía al cuerpo, al ver al ser acuático pasando corriendo delante de ellos, este apenas los noto…Esta visiblemente alterado y llevaba vendajes…Este apresurado, se lanzó a un riachuelo cercano…

-¡GOMAMON ESPRA!

Detrás de él, llego corriendo Joe quien por algún extraño motivo tenia marcas en su rostro como si le hubieran dado un zarpazo, llego en piyama….Él tampoco los diviso, estaba concentrado en encontrar a su compañero….

El digimon del "amor y la amistad" elevo el vuelo, si el" adicto al pescado" continua vivo, lo que le pase con su humano era su problema…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

La alta rubia digital, sin esfuerzo lo tomo de la cola jalándolo de vuelta…

-¿y te atreves a llamarte "digimon del amor y la amistad"?...Eres una vergüenza para tu título. Tú hiciste esto y vas a ayudar a resolverlo, o si no…...

-glup….capto el mensaje.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en la residencia Ishida…

Matt dormía abrazado de su adorado Gabu, el enamoramiento había hecho que el olor a lilas del shampo de su amado impregnado en su pelaje, le comenzara a gustar…

El sonido de la canción "Panophobia" de "THE AGONIST", le avisaba que alguien lo llamaba a su celular…

-¡Por la put…!agh….gab…awwwwwww…..contesta tú, tengo mucho sueño

-Es la quinta vez que contesto por ti.

-Hazlo, te recompensare como te gusta…Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

El lobo digital le dio una breve mirada de disgusto al rubio, las cosas que tenía que hacer por un asado de vacuno con pastel de postre….

 _-"¿Matt?_

 _-está durmiendo._

 _-¡Necesito que lo despiertes, patéalo, muérdelo!….. ¡Pero hazlo ya!, llevo horas tratando de comunicarme con los demás y…_

 _-¿Qué sucede Joe?_

 _-Es….hice algo que….luego les explico…. ¡¿Qué demonios estas esperando?!... ¡despiértalo!, ¡AHORA!"_

Conocía los ataques histéricos de este chico desde la niñez, pero su tono denotaba desesperación, algo grave a pasado….Era hora que este dormilón despertara, por lo que el oji rojo comenzó a sacudirlo…

-matt….matt…

-Zzzzzzzzzzzz….no quiero lavar ropa mami…ZZZZZZZZ…

-MAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Con lo dormido que estaba este humano no lo despertaría ni una manada de elefantes…Una vez una mordida logro sacarlo del efecto depresivo de un ataque de la oscuridad a los 10 años, en teoría tal vez también sirva para esto…Valía la pena intentarlo, era una emergencia…

-Huf, aquí vamos otra vez.

El rubio grito palabrotas que se escucharon hasta en el 3 piso de su edifico, por la mordida que recibió en el brazo de parte de su novio…Gab recibió una fuerte patada por el la mordida pero por lo menos logro que el ex de sora se despegara de las sabanas, lo suficiente para que atendiera la llamada del desesperado peli azul.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Matt, Davis Y Matt estaban con la boca abierta, Agumon, Gab y Veemon solo se miraban, ya lo sospechaban desde hace algún tiempo…Sobretodo Agumon…

El rubio estaba impactado…Pero más encima preocupado, ¿A dónde se habrá ido a meter Gom?..Aun que el resto del grupo lo buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra…Eso no daba garantía que fuera a aparecer.

Cuando el líder del equipo original abrió la boca, Ishida creyó que diría algo relacionado con la desaparición de Gomamon…

-A ver, a ver…a ver…...tiempo fuera…..entonces, la novia que presumías desde los inicios de la 3 guerra digital que me hacía sentir un bueno para nada en mis días de soltería…..¿era puro humo?

El compañero de Agumon necesitaba formular esa pregunta, antes de tener a Sora entre sus brazos, la idea de que hasta el "nerd" del grupo consiguiera chica, lo deprimía…

El peli azul Kido algo avergonzado, se sobo la nuca…

-Pues…sí.

-Ja ja ja….se lo dije superior Taichi, era imposible que él consiguiera novia.

-¡Cállate Davis!

-¡hey, tan mal partido soy!

-si claro como…un minuto…

Ahora era el turno de preguntar de Davis, quien llevaba tiempo con una ENORME duda en su cabeza….

-…Entonces respóndeme una cosa…. ¡¿Quién era esa voz femenina que me contestaba el teléfono asegurando ser tu novia cuando te llamaba a tu celular preguntando por asesorías para estudiar?!

El rubio de cara "ogrosa" les dio un golpe tanto al castaño como al peli burdeo, no era momento de ponerse a preguntar tonterías….

-¡cállense, par de idiotas!

Kido agradeció mentalmente la intervención de Ishida, odiaría tener que explicarles que le pidió a una prima que estaba de visita que se hiciera pasar por su novia, a cambio de ayudarla con un trabajo de matemáticas.

-Hm…..ya que el "par de payasos" acabo con las preguntitas, ¿Qué tal si nos separamos? Acaparemos más terreno.

-Ok, nosotros iremos por ahí….Si lo vemos te aviso por el teléfono que me compraste.

-Aja.

-Yo iré con ellos, por si acaso.

-Ok Agu. Nos vemos luego.

* * *

De ese modo los humanos y el digimon del valor se alejaron en dirección al rio al que se lanzó el ser acuático…

-¡Adelante Gab!, ¡si nos apuramos!

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-Él no está aquí.

El ser azul levanto una ceja confundido (sé que no tiene cejas, imaginen el gesto)…

-¿y cómo lo sabes?, ¿eres adivino?

-Nope….pero lo conozco desde ciudad primaria. Ven te explico en el camino. ..¡Que tonto soy!, ¡necesitamos un digivice para ir!

-No hay problema.

Veemon con cara maliciosa, saco un digivaice de una mochila que anda trayendo…

-¡Por homeostasis!, ¡¿de dónde sacaste eso?!

-¡Ja!, digamos que se la pedí "prestada" a Davis….No me mires de ese modo, no soy un criminal….Se la gane en un juego de Poker…Luego se la devuelvo.

Ambos seres azulados fueron en dirección a la puerta al digimundo más cercana…

-Oye Gab…

-¿dime?

-¿De verdad Matt te regalo un celular?

-Sí, ¿por?

-"nada"

El dinosaruio azul se mordió el labio…El rubio técnicamente gana 0 pesos después de que dejo la música y le da por gusto un celular a Gab….Por su lado, su novio que tiene un buen remunerado trabajo de medio tiempo no le compra ni una sopa con 50% de descuento. Luego tendría una charla con su humano….

* * *

Horas después en el digimundo….

-¿seguro que es el lugar correcto?

El lobo digital angustiado miraba a todos lados, esto no podía ser…A su lado el lagarto azul, lo miraba incrédulo…

-Es aquí, estoy seguro…. ¡tendría que estar aquí!... ¡el siempre viene aquí cuando esta triste, lo juro!

-Si claro…"te creo amigo"

El novio digital de Ishida, desesperado busco incluso entre los matorrales y nada…

¡Esto no tenía sentido!...Gon desde que era un horrendo Bukamon a llorar por que la maestra lo regaño, porque se burlaron de su cara o frustrado por que no podía digievolucionar a una forma "agradable a la vista"….

La mano azul sobre su hombro, lo saco de su desconcierto…

-No está aquí amigo, hay que ir a otro lado.

-No puedo creer que me equivocara, su olor está aquí….snsssssssh…es reciente.

-Lobito, puede ser por que viene mucho aquí, ¿no crees?

El digimon de la amistad sintió deseos de darle un golpe al digimon de la amistad/valor…. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de su nariz?! ..¡Es su orgullo!... ¡su nariz es la mejor de los de su especie!...

-Yo no creo que…espera, ciento unos olores…

El novio digital de Davis se llevó una mano a la cara…De nuevo con la tontería de los olores….Debió seguir a Agumon en vez de este perro loco…

-¡Es obvio que hay olores!, ¡está repleto de flores!

-…ese olor es…uno de nuestro amigo….snsssss…otro...snssss…uno… distinto, no lo reconozco …snssssss…es de digimon…snsssssss….snssssss….hay uno conocido…snsssssss…¿biyomon?...snsssss….no…..snsssss…Es de otro tipo de ave digital….snsssssss…snssssssss…..

* * *

Ante la cara desconcertada de Veen, de entre unos matorrales Gab saco a….

-¡¿Hawkmon?!...¡¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?!

El compañero de Yolei se quedó "mudo", queriéndose que se lo tragara la tierra antes de tener que contestar la pregunta de su amigo azul….

El oji rojo de la amistad/valor, no se encontraba de humor para que el pajarraco le diera por hacerse el mudo. Enojadísimo se lo "arranco" exasperado de las garras al lobo de datos, sacudiéndolo…El ex de biyomon era sacudido más que una coctelera...

-¡vamos!..¡Vamos!... ¡No tengo todo el día!

-V…agh..yo….m..suel….

-Glup, Vee solo vas a lograr que se maree.

-¡Tonterías!... ¡vamos Hawk!.¡Voy a tener respuestas!..¡dilo!...¡dilo!...¡¿Dónde se metió gomamon?!...¡escúpelo!

-v…b…sd….glup…ach…s….se…fue...con Renamon..ad..svs…

-¿Renamon?...¡¿Quién es Renamon?!, oh diablos….está a punto de vomitar.

Cuando al fin se liberó del "tornado Veemon", la cabeza le daba vueltas , vueltas y vueltas…Tambaleándose por poco cae al lago, siendo atrapado a tiempo por el oji rojo de la amistad…Cuando al fin el mundo dejo de girar, noto que la mirada de lobito indicaba una sola cosa: quiero respuestas…

-Déjame adivinar…. Quieres que les explique con lujo de detalles…auch me cabeza… (Se tomó un minuto, un poquito del efecto de la sacudida quedaba)…. No me vas a soltar hasta que les diga lo que ocurrió, ¿cierto?

-Ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

-Déjame adivinar…. Quieres que les explique con lujo de detalles…auch me cabeza… (Se tomó un minuto, un poquito del efecto de la sacudida quedaba)…. No me vas a soltar hasta que les diga lo que ocurrió, ¿cierto?

-Ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

El compañero de Yolei comenzaba a pensar que tal vez debió quedarse en la otra dimensión hasta que las cosas se calmaran, como su humana quería…

-Ya deja el misterio, habla o dejare que Vee te de otro paseo.

-Ok…Ok….Ok….Ok…sin amenazas, ya dije que hablaría… ¡por homeostasis!, antes de que comenzaras a salir con ese humano eras agradable.

-Y tú antes eras confiable.

-"auch", eso dolió.

\- Hawkmon…

-¡Calma, amigo, dije que hablaría y lo voy a hacer! No soy tan desgraciado como piensas…..Renamon es una amiga que conocí en circunstancias que no voy a develar de una dimensión alterna, ella vino aquí a ayudarme a solucionar un dilema que no les voy a contar…

"Qué no les voy a decir", "que no les voy a contar"…Este pajarraco más que informar desinformaba, el compañero/novio d Davis comenzaba a pensar que un par de vueltas extra le "aclararía las ideas" a este halcón sobrealimentado…

-Espero que entre "lo que no vas a contar" exista algo que "si puedas contar", porque o si no…

-A eso voy Veemon, a eso voy…En fin….Apenas llegamos….Rena y yo…vimos a Gom pasar llorando, yo iba a irme volando, no era mi asunto….

-Hm…. ¿y te llamas a ti mismo "digimon del amor/amistad"?

Gab en silencio concordaba con el lagarto azul, los dioses se equivocaron al darle a ese, aquel título….

-¿vas a darme un curso de moralidad o quieres escuchar el resto de la historia?...Voy a suponer que quieres lo segundo así que continuare…ejem…. ¿en qué me quede?, ah ya recordé…yo estaba a punto de irme cuando Re me agarro de la cola, "convenciéndome" de ayudar…Así que lo seguimos de cerca…..

* * *

Flash Back

Cuando el dúo lo encontró, estaba llorando…

-¿Hawkmon?, ¿Renamon?... ¿qué hacen aquí?

 _-"eso es lo que también querría saber…."_

Regresando del flash back

-…. ¿en qué momento Gom conocido a tu amiga?

-¿Qué es más importante Gabumon?, ¿enterarse de esos detalles o el resto de la historia?

-Continua.

-Ok, como les decía….

* * *

Flash back….

-¿Hawkmon?, ¿Renamon?... ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Hawk me invito a tomar un té en su casa y te vimos llorando… ¿estás bien?

-No quiero hablar de "eso"

-Ah, bueno…si no quieres hablar, no vamos a obligarte, vamos Renam…..glup.

La mirada de pocos amigos le quitaron las ganas de volar al digimon alado….

-¡EJEM!...y con eso quiero decir, que estamos preocupados por ti, eres nuestro amigo.

-Prefiero estar solo.

El pajarraco esperaba que esta vez, la zorra dorada le permitiera marcharse, en vez de eso….

-Yo puedo tele transportarme, si quieres te podemos llevar a algún lado.

El ser acuático estuvo en silencio hasta que….

-¿cualquier lugar?

-cualquier lugar, solo dilo.

Las voces de Mimi y las chicas humanas a lo lejos, apresuraron al oji verde a decir su paradero…

 _-"¿y donde es eso?"_

* * *

Regresando del flash back…

Ante la pregunta del azulado, el ser alado se llevó una ala/mano al rostro…. ¿Por qué será que los reptiles son taaaaaaaaaannnnn tontos?

* * *

Flash back….

Una vez que llegaron, silencio…..ni un grillo se escuchaba…Quedarse mirando a un lobo marino digital mirarse el reflejo en un lago, acompañado de una zorra ninja...No era su definición de diversión…. ¿por qué se mira tanto?, ¿tendrá complejo de adonis?...

-¿vas a bañar o solo a admirarte?

-¡hawk!... ¡por los dioses, antes tenías más tacto y empatía!

-Eso era hasta que "cierta avecita rosa" me las quito al romperme el corazón…. ¡Maldita Biyomon!...¡¿Por qué me cambio por ese estúpido dinosaurio….

-Este no es momento de….

-Amigos, déjenme solo, necesito pensar.

-¿en qué?... ¿podemos ayudarte?

-En…agh….olvidado Ren, para sacarme de mi confusión, necesito pensar.

La rubia, se agallo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del ser marino comprensiva…

-Puedes hablarlo conmigo, pase por esto ¿olvidaste mi historia?...

 _-"¿Qué historia?"_

* * *

Regresando del flash back….

-¿y yo que se Gab?, psíquico no soy.

* * *

Flash back…

-Puedes hablarlo conmigo, pase por esto ¿olvidaste mi historia?, ven a mi mundo…Hay alguien con quien creo que debes hablar. Nos vemos Hawk lo devolveré apenas termine de hablar.

* * *

Regresando del Flash Back…

-Luego se esfumaron, un instante después escuche pasos y me escondí, ya que con lo que paso con el video, Palm y Biyo me advirtieron que me desplumarían si me metía en otro lio, Gatomon y Patamon me advirtieron algo similar…bueno, en realidad fue Gatomon y Kari dijo que le ayudaría, Pat solo me dijo que dejaríamos de ser amigos y Tk me dijo que me daría una patada "donde no me da el sol", lo cual me sorprendió con lo tranquilo que es….el resto ya lo saben….si quieren saber ¿las otras advertencias que me hicieron el resto del grupo?, van a tener que traerme un café y un cojín donde sentarme, da para rato.

Los digimons oji rojos de miraron impactados, en la mente de ambos estaba la misma pregunta, sin necesidad de ser psíquicos: ¿Cómo demonios le van a explicar esto a Joe?...

-Mimi… (Al unísono)

* * *

Regresando al mundo humano….

-¡diablos!... ¡separarnos en grupos no sirvió de nada!

El comprensivo digimon de la esperanza, coloco su mano/pata en el hombro de la dama blanca de la luz….

-Ten Fe Gatomon, lo encontraremos.

La novia de Mimi con gusto les hubiera tomado una foto con su nuevo celular (regalo de la madre de Mimi) por lo tierno de la escena, si este no hubiera sonado….

 _-"¿Hola?... Vee no sabía que tenías…. ¿Ha?...no me sorprende, a veces lo apaga para ahorrar….aja… ¿desde dónde me estas llamando?... ¡¿QUEE?!...Stop men…..repítemelo de nuevo…..sip Mimi me enseño unas palabras… ¡¿Qué importa saber si le interesa dar clases?!...¡me importa un comino que a Davis le valla mal en Ingles!...¡repíteme lo que…Oh….lo diré….pobre Joe….si….si….lo entiendo….yo también quiero darle uno Hawk, ni crea que después de esto va a conservar sus plumas intactas….aja…nos vemos"_

La flor digital al cortarse la llamada, fue en dirección a la pareja de digimons….

-Chicos, no van a creer lo que ha pasado.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Era un día precioso en el universo Tamers, en la residencia Matsuda era paz y armonía….Un dragón rojo cocinaba lo único que sabía hacer: Pan….

-buenos días amor.

-buenos días, takatomon.

Un atractivo humano de cabello castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-Sé que es feriado y que pasaríamos el día en la playa Guilmon pero Juri quiere encargar un pan especial para su boda con Leomon y necesita que elegirlo del catálogo.

-Descuida Takatomon, lo entiendo.

Takato sonrió, aunque su esposo fuera un dragón grande, que lo apodara como a un digimon y que fuera un virus….La mejor decisión de su vida fue casarse con el…Al principio cuando se conocieron su dragón digital carmesí actuaba como un bebé y hablaba en tercera persona, ahora era más maduro…

-Takatomon, ¿no quiere quedarse a "jugar" un ratito antes con guilmon?

..Aunque a veces lo hacía por "otras razones", cosa que al castaño le encantaba…..La alarma del reloj le recordó que tenía un catálogo que mostrar a su ex amor….

-luego en la noche "jugamos".

Soltando una risita el virus vio a su marido salir, continuando en su amasado….Su pan de su propia autoría, llevo a la panadería Matsuda al cielo, hacen envíos por el país entero…Esta vez no, este pan era de consumo personal, comería una parte en el almuerzo, la otra la dejaría en la noche por que a su "takatomon" un poquito de pan lo motiva para "jugar"…

* * *

Cantando un canción navideña, metió con cuidado el pan imaginando la boda de su amiga con el león digital…. ¡uy, desde su propia boda le adquirió el gusto a presenciarlas!...Aun se deleitaba con los recuerdos de la boda con rika y Renamon….

-últimamente las bodas abundan por aquí.

MMM….¿tal vez debería prepara un pan especial para su amigo soltero Henry?, para que aproveche la "fiebre de bodas" y finalmente le proponga a su novia, ambos eran humanos y súper compatibles, entonces ellos deberían….

-Si tienen suerte podrían hacer un bufete como el que tuvieron Rika con…

RINNNNNNNNNNNNN….RINNNNNNNNNNNN…RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…

-… ¿Quién podrá ser?

Dejando el precioso mandil que su suegra le regalo con el título bordado "con sazón de digimon", fue a la puerta, sonriendo al ver ¿Quién lo visitaba?...

-¡Renamon tanto tiempo!, justo estaba pensando en…. ¿Quién es él?

La rubia digital, llegaba con otro digimon que parecía ¿confundido?...

-¿tienes tiempo?, necesito hablar contigo.

El dragón se hiso a un lado para dejar entrar a sus invitados, yendo con té para calmar los ánimos, una vez los tres sentados en el living…

-Sé que debí venir a verte apenas llegamos pero pensé que el necesitaba un poco de descanso primero, rika estuvo de acuerdo.

-y…. ¿él tiene nombre?

El ser acuático que hasta el momento tenía la cabeza "en la luna", le dirigió la mirada al dueño de casa…

-¿he?...yo…..Gomamon….

La mirada del pelirrojo de agua se posó en una foto…

-…no lo creo, en esta dimensión es legal, ¡¿Cómo?!

El ser rojo levantando una ceja (no tiene, imaginen el gesto), miro confundido a su amiga, exactamente ¿de dónde saco ella a este sujeto?...

-¿dimensión?

-Hm…creo que debí comenzar por eso, veras Guilmon, lo que pasa es que…

Luego de una extensa explicación acompañada de té verde…

-…y por eso estamos aquí.

El dueño de casa le dio un largo sorbo a su té hasta acabarlo antes de continuar…Ya tenía una idea o dos de lo que debía hacer…

-renamon, tengo un pan en el horno, ¿podrías ir a ver si le falta cocción?

-Oh, claro.

La digimon zorro se levantó, dejando su taza japonesa a medio beber sobre un posa vasos, se hubiera tele transportado sin embargo lo consideraba una falta de educación hacerlo en casa ajena y sin la excusa de un enemigo acechando….Se fue caminando….

-¿podrías también cerrar la puerta detrás de ti al entrar a la cocina?, el pan necesita mantener cierta temperatura incluso cuando lo revisan.

Ella sabía que eso era una mentira, le siguió el juego…..Dejando a ambos machos digitales solos sin presencia de aquella astuta dama digital…

* * *

-Ya escuche tu historia por Renamon, ahora guilmon quiere escucharla de ti. ¿Lo amas?

-¿a quién?

-Gomamon sabe.

El oji verde compañero de Joe, se puso rojo como un tomate ante aqueja insinuación….

-¡no...No…no….No!... ¡por nada del mundo!

El virus como si se tratara de un tema sin importancia, se sirvió una segunda taza tranquilamente…

-¿Por qué no?

-¡¿Cómo que "por qué no"?!...¡es obvio!

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿es de una personalidad terrible?... ¿Te maltrata?... ¿no te respeta?... ¿Se aprovecha de ti?

El invitado oji verde se rasco la cabeza…A decir verdad, Joe no tenía ninguna de esas características…..Ok, de niño era bastante llorón y continua siendo histérico hasta el punto que quiere meterle una almohada por la boca para que se calle….A veces.….

-Nada de eso.

-¿entonces?... ¿Que tiene el de malo?, ¿Qué es lo" terrible" que te hace rechazarlo?

-¡¿eres ciego?!...¡¿acaso no es OBVIO?!

Gom sentía que le estaba a punto de estallar una vena de la sien, ¿este tipo es un demente o un idiota?...Por su parte guil tranquilamente, como si no entendiera la pregunta…

-¿Qué es obvio?

-¡eres estúpido o te haces!... ¡eres tan tonto como una sardina!

-el único tonto aquí eres tú.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tal vez guilmon no sea tan brillante como renamon, tal vez le cueste aprender cosas nuevas y lo único que cocina es pan pero sabe algo….algo que el señor que se cree más inteligente que Guilmon, no sabe.

Gomamon lo rimo sarcástico, el digimon que dice lo que piensa sin filtro no era xenófobo pero bueno…Ya saben lo que dicen en el digimundo de los dragones y reptiles " _barriles sin fondo en_ _cuanto a comer y estúpidos de nacimiento"…._ Apuesto que este dragoncito le va salir con unatontería sin sentido….

-y supuestamente ¿qué ese "algo" que tú sabes y yo no?

Guilmon se tomó su tiempo, apostando que este adicto al pescado debe hacer escuchado ese horrible estereotipo de que los de su clase "son estúpidos". Lo admitía eran buenos para comer, ¿idiotas?...nunca….

-Que tú amas a tu compañero humano y lo que sientes no tiene nada de malo.

¡DEMONIOS!... ¿porque tuvo que decir eso cuando el oji verde tomaba té?...Por poco se ahoga, lo cual es raro en un ser acuático…

-¡Mentira!

-Nope….es la verdad, es tan cierto como la cerámica de mi taza… (Con sus garras le dio un par de golpecitos suaves a la taza)…no puedes evitarlo….y si lo intentaras, ¿Qué harás?... ¿huir al digimundo , conseguirte una hembra y fingir que tienes una relación de telenovela?...eso no sirve. Ambos sabemos que te estarías mintiendo a ti mismo y empeoraría si la hembra se enamora de ti.

El digimon de la sinceridad, comenzaba a hartarse de esta charla…

-¿y cómo lo sabes?... ¿tú lo hiciste?

-Yep…..lo hice.

¿Cómo?..¿Sus oídos digitales funcionan correctamente o escucho mal?... ¿Este rojo de verdad lo hiso?...

-¿de verdad?...es broma, ¿cierto?

-Para la ex de guilmon no lo fue… (Sorbo)….si gomamon piensa que los golpes , heridas, rasguños además de quemadas de una batalla son malas, espere a ver lo que siente al ver a una chica llorando desconsolada sin comprender lo que ocurre…Guilmon le asegura que "no es bonito".

-¿Cuándo?

-Durante los años en que Takatomon salía con Juri…prefiero omitir esa parte….. ¿Él te ama?

Un incómodo rubor pasó por las mejillas de gom al recordar "aquel beso"…

-eso creo….continuo con mis dudas.

-Ah… ¿tú lo amas?

El invitado se subió de hombros, tampoco en eso está seguro…

-Debes averiguarlo….Si él te ama y tú no, entonces debes aclarárselo…si solo hay amistad entre ambos, quedara como anécdota no debe ir más alla de eso , pero si ambos sienten lo mismo….entonces sería tonto que no lo intentaran, guilmon te lo dice…..una tontería, tan cierto como ese dicho que dice que reptiles _"barriles sin fondo en cuanto a comer y estúpidos de nacimiento"._

El ser rojo se levantó para dejar pensando a su invitado…..Se tenía que levantar de todos modos, ese pan no se va sacar solo.

* * *

Mientras en el mundo Humano de "elegidos"….

El grupo entero se había reunido….

-¡JOE!

Yolei estaba en shock….Nunca vio al "superior Joe" tan furioso al darle un puñetazo a Hawkmon, quien estaba en el suelo tan sorprendido como su humana…Cody, Matt y ken se abstuvieron de detener al futuro médico, ya que consideraban que el pajarraco se lo merecía. Tampoco quiso intervenir Biyomon, la digimon del amor no se sentía con ánimo de ser ni muy amorosa ni compasiva con este pajarraco después de lo que ha hecho…Dejándolo a su suerte con el peli azul al que todos tildan de nerd….

-voy a contar hasta 3 y si no me dices ¿Dónde está Gomamon?...te convierto en caldo de pollo.

El halcón digital trago en seco. ¿Este loco será capaz de cumplir su amenaza o solo es pura amenaza?

La digidestinada del amor/inocencia miraba asustada a sus compañeros, todos observaban a su compañero digital como una turba de gente furiosa de una película de Frankenstein , solo les faltaba las antorcha también las horquillas junto al alborotador gritando _"es un monstruo, mátenlo"…_

-voy a contar hasta 3….1…..2…..

El grupo entero quería un pedazo de halcón digital que golpear, ¡por homeostasis! Hasta su querido Ken parecía estar ansioso por darle una patada….Incluso Patamon parecía tener ganas de dar un rasguño y con lo tranquilo que usualmente es….

-¡ATRAPENOS SI PUEDEN!

Antes que el futuro medico terminara de contar, la peli morado cargo a su halcón y salió corriendo entre los matorrales como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

Teóricamente así era, los que hace 5 min eran sus "amigos" corrían persiguiéndola, Taichi el líder indiscutido del grupo intento frenarlos siendo empujado junto a Agumon, Incluso Davis que admira profundamente a su "superior tai" y lo ve como un ejemplo a seguir, lo hiso a su lado.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34 (Tattletail NO ME PERTENECE, furbys tampoco)

Las vueltas de la vida, en un instante estas tomando café y comprando zapatos con tus amigas… ¡Y AL SIGUIENTE TE PERSIGUEN COMO UNAS MALDITAS LOCAS!... ¿Cómo paso esto?... ¿en qué minuto comenzó esta locura?...Mírenlas, sus amigas Kari y Sora son las primeras en la muchedumbre en perseguirlos hasta su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir Mimi los persigue…

-¡HELLO, LES VOY A PARTIR EL TRASERO!

Yolei corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, ¡maldición!... ¿porque nunca practico deporte?, debió acceder a la sugerencia de practicar tennis con Sora o ser animadora con Kari y Mimi, eso antes que ellas quisieran… ¡mierda los están alcanzando!, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que los alcancen en medio de esta jungla?…

-¡¿Cómo FUE QUE TERMINE EN ESTO?!

-¡¿Y TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR PAJARRACO DE…CASI NOS DA!

Para más remate Cody y Armadillomon les han comenzado a lanzar piedras…Calma Yolei mientras Hida no consiga nada que pueda usar de espada, continuaras entera.

Corriendo con el corazón a mil latiendo en su pecho, la peli morado comenzó a pensar…. ¿Usar a Hawkmon en vuelo?...No, Sora haría lo mismo con Biyomon y como varios digimons tienen digievoluciones aladas, no serviría.

¿Seguir corriendo como una loca?...Eso sería útil, por un rato hasta que se tropiece con una piedra o raíz de árbol sobresaliente o se encuentre con un acantilado o una montaña que bloquee su camino o que la alcancen cuando este cansada, lo cual ocurrirá pronto por su estado físico deficiente…

¿Esperar que Tai y Agumon los salven?...Imposible, a ese par le paso encima la manada entera, estarán fuera de combate por un largo tiempo, cuando logren despertarse será tarde.

* * *

¡Oh por Einstein!, ¡si no se le ocurre una solución rápida va a terminar con su foto en un cartón de leche como a esos niños que nadie encuentra nunca!

-¡DIOS MIO!..¡DIOS!...¡DIOS SALVA….¡OH DIABLOS, ESTOY EN EL DIGIMUNDO!...¡HOMOESTASIS SALVAMEEEEEE!

-¡¿NO QUERRAS DECIR SALVANOS?!

-¡CALLATE PAJARRACO, ESTO ES POR TUUUUUUU CULPA!

La espeja jungla la dejaba con heridas junto con hacer su visión cada vez más dificultosa…Detrás de ellos, ya no se veían sus perseguidores, solo se escuchaban sus pasos.

¡Hawkmon!... ¡Era a quien querían ver como pollo asado! , Si la inteligente chica se los diera con una gran disculpa seguramente no le harían nada...PERO NOOOOOOO… ¿Por qué?, llámenlo "amistad"," sentimiento de hermandad"," lazo digimon/humano" o sencillamente llámamelo "estupidez"…

-¡AHHHH...ESTOS SON PEOR QUE MAMA TATTLETAIL!...BINGO

* * *

Si ese juego de terror de los Furbys y años de guerra digital le han enseñado, es cuando no se puede vencer a un enemigo invencible, lo único que uno puede hacer es evadir y esconderse.

-¡¿Por qué TE …

 _-"shsssss…deja de gritar, ellos nos oyen, son la Mama tattleil"_

El pajarraco levanto una ceja (no tiene, imaginen el gesto) mientras la humana le tapaba el pico evitando que hablara… ¡¿Mama Tattleil?!...¡¿Por qué Yolei estaba pensando en un juego de terror justo ahora?!Un minuto, según recuerda, en ese juego eres perseguido en tinieblas y mama solo te encuentra si….Oh, ruido…

La humana dedujo que su digimon entendía lo que pretendía hacer, por lo que le quito su la mano y juntos en silencio se fueron hundiendo entre las ramas, buscando un lugar de difícil visión, una vez ahí esperaron. El ser digital diviso un poso de barro…

 _-"hay que untárnoslo_

 _-¿para qué?_

 _-los humanos no nos verán, los digimons…. (Se apuntó a sus orificios olfativos)….podrán olernos"_

A la homo sapiens no le agradaba verse obligada a tener que untarse esa mezcla de agua con tierra que no sabe si alguien se orino ahí…

 _-"agh…. ¿no queda de otra"_

El ser digital por respuesta le unto un poco en la cara, dejándole hasta sus lentes (gafas) embarradas...Arghhhhhh… ¡luego se las pagara el pajarraco!...

* * *

Una vez cubiertos de barro, se quedaron en silencio absoluto…Pasaron un par de minutos cuando divisaron a lo lejos un montón de pies de distinto tipo pasar veloz. El dúo sintió que sus almas volvían a su cuerpos, se habían salvado…

-¿Qué sucede Gatomon?

-no lo sé Kari…es que…..shift…..shift…

La cual volvía a estar en un hilo, cuando la novia de Patamon se detuvo a oler como si captara su olor….Vete Gatomon, vete, aquí no hay nada….

-¿los encontraste?

El resto del grupo se devolvió… ¡maldición!... ¡los van a encontrar!...

-…shift…nada, continuemos.

* * *

El grupo continuo el camino en la búsqueda de sus perseguidos….El ave digital y su humano incrédulos esperaron por horas hasta que estuvieron seguros de que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos y decidir salir de su escondite...Hawk salió secándose la transpiración de su frente con un ala, ¡gracias dioses del digimundo por darle este momento!...Si va a morir prefiere ser de viejo y no como estofado…

-Uf…..nos salvamos.

-¡¿Y LO DICES TAN DESPREOCUPADO?!

La novia (si aún se le puede llamar novia, por el modo en que la persiguió, aunque en realidad al único al que quería herir era al pajarraco) de Ken, furiosa le dio un golpe al ser de datos para luego sacudirlo con fuerza….

-¡ME PERSIGUIERON COMO UN ANIMAL!... ¡CASI ME MATAN POR TU CULPA!

Sin consideración lo dejo caer, provocando que cayera con fuerza con el trasero emplumado...

-te doy 5 min para que me digas ¿Dónde está ese maldito digimon?...Oh, hare ver a Mama Tattleil, como a una tierna muñeca de trapo.

El ex de la pajarita rosada lo pensó un minuto recordando…Una parte que no les había dicho a Gabumon y Veemon…

* * *

Flash back…

Unos segundos después de que la zorra rubia y el ser acuático desaparecieran, Renamon apareció brevemente...

-Una cosa más mi amigo, quiero asegurarme que nadie nos interrumpa…..Si le dices a alguien, no importa la razón…te quiebro entero.

La ninja dorada lo miro con una mirada tenebrosa antes de volver a desaparecer…Luego sucedió los eventos que hiso que Gabumon y Veemon lo encontraran.

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

-si te digo ella me mata…es tenebrosa….Es una ninja, te puede matar de formas horribles.

-a quien le tienes más miedo ¿a ella o a mí?

Sincerándose….en cuanto a nivéleles de terror…..Yolei y Renamon están empatadas.

-Ok…te lo diré….coste….que si no volvemos con vida…yo te lo advertí.

En momentos como este le encantaría que la "madre de los Furbys cutres del terror" se lo comiera, en vez de estar en esta situación.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

-ya vamos a llegar.

-¡dijiste lo mismo hace 2 kilómetros!, auch ¡mis tobillos!

-falta poco.

-auch…..si me estas mintiendo, ¡te hago consomé!

Hawkmon dio un profundo suspiro mientras caminaban entre esas enredaderas con espinas…. ¿Por qué se tuvo que meter en medio de este lio? …Podría estar en este instante en casa comiéndose un rollo de sushi junto con ver un video de "russkaja"…Según Yolei esos videos es lo más cerca de estar "volada" sin consumir nada….Lo que sea que signifique eso.

Aguantando media hora extra de amenazas relacionadas con distintas preparaciones con ave e incluso insultos de amplia índole….Preguntándose si el "accidentalmente" empujara a su humana por la ladera, ¿sería delito en su mundo?

Ok, Homeostasis dijo que los protegieran perooooo…..si le ocurriera un "traspié", ¿Quién podría culparlo?...Él estaba "arrepentido" y por "su cuenta e iniciativa propia" la llevaba a la puerta a la otra dimensión humana para hablar con Gomamon , cuando de pronto...¡zas!...se cayó y ya no la vio…..¡¿en que está pensando?!...no puede lastimarla o si…?

-¡pajarraco apúrate que me salen juanetes!

La peli morado le dio un golpe en la cabeza fastidiada, el aludido se sobo molesto la cabeza, mirando por impulso "disimuladamente" un foso cercano, perfecto para hacer el "empujón"…Nah…..Con su suerte es probable que la muy desgraciada sobreviva con apenas unos rasguños, se las ingenie para subir por su cuenta y lo tenga cuidándola hasta el "día en que las ranas sepan sumar" en venganza….¡Diablos!...Esta es peor que Hera y Enio (bellona) juntas….¿qué?...Antes de esta locura vio un documental de la mitología greco romana…

-¿Qué tanto me miras?

-"nada"

La chica genio lo miro incrédula, si este pajarraco está tramando alguna cosa en su contra, será mejor que se valla despidiendo de este mundo…

-Llegamos.

Pasando por ese infierno de espinas se toparon con una especie de monitor o tv desconectado en medio de la nada…

-¿he?... ¿eso es todo?

El ser avícola se subió de hombros…

-¿y qué esperas Yolei?...es lo mismo para tu mundo.

La novia de Ken tomo la pantalla examinándola, era exactamente igual a las puertas a su mundo….Casi podía apostar que era la misma…

-¿seguro que es esta?

La dueña del digiegg del amor/inocencia le corrió una gota de sudor por su frente que casi empaño sus lentes (gafas), si su digimon se ha equivocado entonces estaría devolviéndose a su propio mundo, en ese caso sus "amigos" estarían esperándolos….

Con lo furiosos que estaban, se encontraba insegura si sus padres encontrarían su cadáver…o lo que quedara de él….

-segurísimo…Yolei créeme, esta es la puerta que use cuando tú me dijiste que me fuera a otro lugar, la primera vez que me oculte….sino que nos caiga un rayo.

Ambos miraron al cielo….Despejado….solo una preciosa nube con colores del arcoíris que pasaba sobre sus cabezas…. ¿evento atmosférico o un bug del programa del digimundo?...

-¿ves?...eso quiere decir que Homeostasis nos va a dar suerte.

-O que las gotas presentes en la nube, se diseminan, proyectando colores.

-¿Por qué siempre le quitas el encanto a todo?

-¿acaso quieres que niegue a la ciencia?...sin ella, ni tu ni tus dioses existirían, ni si quiera este mundo.

El halcón digital se tomó un minuto para pensar en lo que la homo sapiens le acaba de decir…

-tienes un punto.

La peli morado dio una fuerte respiración con los ojos cerrados, antes de sacar de digivice o sea la llave que se usa para abrir las puertas entre mundos y que también se usa para provocar la digievolucion en los digimons…Al abrirlos miro aquella nueve multicolor esperando que de verdad les de suerte…Volviendo a cerrarlos ojos, por temor a terminar en su mundo natal…

-¡puerta al digimundo ábrete!

Una luz intensa de la pantalla, los absorbió hacia otro lugar…

Yolei mantuvo los ojos cerrados, se escuchaban pasos de personas, autos, música…Sintió un par de tirones en su blusa, de parte de su compañero…

-Yolei…Yolei….yolei…abre los ojos.

La humana aun nerviosa abrió un ojo lentamente….

-¡BINGO!

Saltando de alegría al darse cuenta….. ¡Este no era su mundo!...Los carteles del comercio, la música e incluso el tipo que salía en una tv cercana de una tienda de electrodomésticos, ni si quiera se parecía al presidente de Japón de su mundo…

-Oh, aquí también los digimons viven con los humanos…. ¿he?... ¿Por qué algunos humanos y digimons se ven taaaaann..."Cercanos"?

Ella sabía que la relación entre niño elegido y su digimon era cercana…..No tanto para llegar a los besos….Caminando por una plaza, a la salida de una iglesia estaba un hombre tomándose fotos junto a una Rosemon, un digimon tipo hada con forma de rosa de cabello rubio (una de las digievoluciones de palmon)…

-mira, ese" elegido" y su digimon están disfrazados de novios.

La gente miro a la peli morado extrañada, como si acabara de decir una estupidez….Hawkmon aleteando se acercó al oído de su humana…

 _-"no están disfrazados, aquí las cosas son….."Distintas" a nuestro mundo….y aquí no son ni "niños elegidos", ni "elegidos". Son tamers_ "

La admiradora de Izzy levanto una ceja sin comprender lo que aquí ocurría….

-luego te explico…Ven, ahora tenemos que buscar la casa de Renamon y esperar que ella no nos mate.

-huf, ¿Cuándo me podre topar con alguien quien no quiera matarnos?

Mientras que en el departamento Nonaka….

La pelirroja Rika estaba en bata de levantarse, luego de una refrescante ducha…Había llegado de los tribunales temprano por lo que decisión tomarse un ratito para relajarse sentada enfrente del tv, viendo una película de terror…

RINNNNN…RINN…RINNNNNNNN….

-¿ha?... ¿se le habrá quedado la llave de nuevo?

Sabía que su esposa podía tele transportarse a su antojo sin embargo, la había convencido de que si tenían llaves y puertas ¿Por qué no usarlas? Además eso le quita los sustos que le da cuando lo hace sin que ella este prevenida…..Aunque Takato es el que se asusta más, aun no logra acostumbrarse a que la zorra digital se aparezca de la nada….

En pantuflas, la pelirroja fue a abrir la puerta, quitándose la toalla que llevaba en el cabello junto con abrirse un poco la parte superior de la bata para darle una "cálida sorpresa" a su chica….Su sonrisa coqueta al abrir la puerta se convirtió en enfado al ver a ese desagradable pajarraco…

-¿tu otra vez?...agh… ¡que estas mirando pervertido!

El enfado paso a sorpresa cuando la chica que acompañaba al pajarraco…Seguramente su tamer, le dio el puntapié que ella estaba lista para darle…Eso a Nonaka le agrado, esta adolescente con carácter fuerte, también se veía que era una chica inteligente (según ella, según Hawkmon era una chica que disfrutaba pegar y que necesita urgente ayuda psicológica para controlar sus ataques de ira) Esta peli morado era una chica con quien podía llevarse bien.

-¿te ofrezco un café mientras me cuentas en que te puedo ayudar?

-En realidad Señora Nonaka, la que me puede ayudar es suuuuuuu…"esposa".

La sensual e inteligente pelirroja levanto una ceja, ¿Qué será lo que necesitan hablar con su Rena? , ¿Por qué están sucios como si vinieran de un lodazal y llenos de espinas?

-hm, primero te prestare el baño, veo que necesitas una ducha…. ¡pero tú te quedas afuera pajarraco pervertido!, ve a limpiarte en la cocina.

El halcón entro de mala gana...Justo lo que le faltaba "Yolei x 2"…Gomamon se las va a tener que pagar los malos ratos que ha pasado por su culpa.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

Ya más limpia , Yolei con una bata se sento enfrente de la dueña del departamento quien a esas alturas ya estaba vestida con unos pantalones y una polera rockera de un corazón negro partido en pedazos, ambas tomaban café en el comedor...

-tu ropa estara lista en 5 min, la lavadora sonica se encargara de retirar hasta la ultima particula de suciedad ademas de perfumar y secar...olvide preguntarte ¿que aroma te gusta?, por lo que lo deje en "aroma a los alpes suisos".

-valla, la tecnologia de este mundo es impresionante.

-¿he?...¿en tu mundo no hay de esas cosas?...¿ni las agencias de vacaciones no ofren tours a otras galaxias?

-nope...en realidad , supongo que debe ser caro.

-para nada, si quieres te muestro las de mis ultimas...¡HE PAJARRACO, APURATE O TE HARE PAGAR LA CUENTA DEL AGUA!...uf, no te ofendas Yolei pero tu digimon es un tarado desagradable.

-ni que lo digas, el otro dia...

Mientras Hawkmon en la cocina se levaba lo mejor posible con el chorro de agua fria...Que por cierto esta muyyyyyy fria, del lavaplatos...Tuvo su oportunidad de lanzar a esa insoportable peli morado por el acantilado pero no...¡perdio su oportunidad!..arghhhhhhh...ya encontrara el modo de vengarse...El pajarraco se lavaba sus preciadas plumas mientras ambas mujeres se continuaban tomando el liquido caliente a base del grano de café colombiano...

-mmmmm...me decias que por culpa de tu estupido compañero ahora tu grupo...¿como los llamaste?.¿los iluminados, los... los videntes?

-ejem...los elegidos.

-hgh...suena como a secta.

-¡bingo!...por el modo en que nos perseguian, no me queda duda, ni Taichi fue capas de frenarlos.

La pelirroja pensativa dio un sorbo largo a su café...¡Mierda!...No sabia que los humanos y digimons de otros mundos pudieran ser tan agresivos, tendra que avisarle al resto de su equipo para que eviten ir hacia álla...

-No pienses mal de nosotros, normalmente somos super unidos y nos ayudamos entre nosotros...es por lo que ha pasado, ultimamente hemos vivido un infierno por...

-¿el tal gomamon?

-Bingo...el incio originalmente esta locura y solo el puede frenarla...sabes ¿donde pudo llevarlo tu comp...digo...tu esposa?

Nonaka dando unos ultimos sorbos a su taza de café, medito al respecto...Conociendo a Renamon debio pensar en alguien que pasara o paso por una situacion parecida a la de Gomamon...Solo podia pensar en Guilmon...

-espera un momento, necesito llamar a alguien.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Takato estaba mostrandole un catalogo de panes...¿catalogo de panes?...quien lo hubiera imaginado...En realidad de productos de trigo...Su ex novia llevaba largo rato buscando un pastel para su boda con su leon antropomorfico y ninguno la satisfacia...

-mmmm...tal vez este con figuritas de leon...no...tal vez..no se...¿que tal algo sin gluten?...no...¿o si?...mmmmm.

-Tranquila Juri, tomate tu tiempo. Si ninguno te convence podemos...¿he?...espera un momento.

* * *

El panadero, alejandose un poco para que los novios pudieran conversar...Mientras el constestaba el telefono...

 _-"¿que sucede Rika?, estoy trabajando._

 _-lo que sea que estes haciendo dejalo, es de viva o muerte._

 _-esteeeeee...¿y no puedes molestar a Henry?, en este instante este a punto de..._

 _-¡TAKATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...¡MIS OIDOS!"_

El grito del castaño atrajo la atencion de la pareja hacia el, este con una risita fue al baño de la casa y continuo su charla telefonica...

 _-" ¡por poco me dejas sordo!_

 _-te lo ganaste por idiota...No tengo tiempo para tonterias, solo dime si Rena llego a tu casa con un Gomamon._

 _-¿Un Gomamon?_

 _-¡Un Gomamon!...ya sabes, el que parece..._

 _-Ya se que es un Gomamon, lo que pregunto es ¿para que quieres saber?_

 _-¡¿importa?!...solo di, si o no."_

El panadero penso en aquello...Si Gulit hubiera invitado a alguien, el se lo hubiera dicho...

 _-"no me dijo nada, cuando me fui esta mañana no vi a Renamon ni a un Gomamon_

 _-¡rayos!...gracias por nada"._

* * *

La llamada se corto dejando a Matsuda intranquilo, el tono irritable de Nonaka parecia más irritable de lo normal...

-voy a llamar a casa por si acaso.

* * *

El sonido de espera al otro lado de la linea sono un rato hasta que finalmente contestaron y vez de escuchar la voz de su dragon llamandolo "takatomon"...

 _-"¿Takato?"_

Se escucho la voz del peli azul, el más tranquilo y centrado de los Tamers...El lider de los Tamers confundido miro la pantalla de su telefono...¿habra marcado mal por error?...Al comprobar que efectivamente era el número de su hogar...

 _-"¿Henry?, ¿que haces en mi casa?_

 _-Renamon me llamo para apoyar a Gulimon a ayudar a un amigo de Rena, un Gomamon a solucionar un...un tema complicado. Conteste por que Guilmon se fue a hacer pan y Rena esta en el baño._

 _-Ah y ese problema ¿ya se soluciono?_

 _-Eso espero...aunque no estoy del todo convencido de haberlo hecho entrar en razón...De todos modos, lo convenci de volver a su hogar a solucionar el tema._

 _-¿he?...bueno supongo que eso es..."genial"...te corto ya que se me esta acabando la carga del celular"_

* * *

El panadero corto la llamada con más dudas en su cabeza que respuestas...¿A que se habra referido al "tema"?...Con su celular a punto de agotarse salio del baño, de vuelta a donde estaba la pareja discutiendo sobre el pastel que querian...

-disculpen, ¿puedo usar su telefono?, mi celular esta medio muerto y prometo que lo que gaste se los descontare del pastel que elijan.

* * *

Leomon con un movimiento de mano le indico el lugar donde estaba el telefono...Takato con una breve referencia se dirijio al telefono en cuestion...

 _-"Rika, parece que el Gomamon se fue..._

 _-¡¿se fue?!...¡¿como que se fue?!...¡¿a donde?!_

 _-No se, Henry dijo que lo convencio de irse._

 _-TAKATO ERES UN IDIOTA"_

-¡espera rika tienes que decirme que esta pasando...ha...¿rika?...¿hola?...me corto otra vez.

* * *

En el departamento Nonaka...

-¿y?...¿que paso?

-me temo que el tonto del lider de mi grupo lo dejo irse. Ni modo, tendre que ir llevarlos de vuelta.

-No, ya has hecho suficiente...¡PAJARRACO NOS VAMOS!

Yolei con "la delicadesa de un gorila" agarro de un ala/mano a Hawkmon quien acababa de terminar de bañarse con agua helada y esperaba una taza de café, aunque fuera tibia para recalentarse...Ni lo dejaron secarse cuando ya lo estaban tirando de vuelta a la calle a buscar la puerta de vuelta a su mundo...Si el grupo de locos que una vez llamo amigos no lo matan, lo hara la pulmonia que le va a dar por culpa de esta irresponsable.

A los 5 minutos de haber salido la peli morado se acordo que aun estaba en bata, por lo que regreso para vestirse...el halcon penso que ahora si tendria tiempo de tomarse un café...

-¡pajarraco vago, ve a limpiar el desastre que dejaste en mi cocina!

-¡¿que?!...¡¿pero si tu me obligaste a lavarme ahi?!...ni me djaste usar la ducha despues de Yolei.

-¡sin verguenza!...y yo con mi "corazón de oro " y tu te aprovechas...¡ya a fregar!

Con un paño y una escoba, fue a limpiar el piso mojado que dejo, mientras su compañera se vestia...Arghhhhhhhh...Gomamon le va a tener que pagar por esto.

* * *

De vuelta a su digimundo, los animos no se calmaron...la peli morado continuaba empujando al halcon para que se apurara...Pasando por el baranco por el que antes pasaron...

-¡mira Yolei, creo que vi a Gomamon!

-¡¿donde?!...¡¿donde?!

-¡en el catantilado!...¡por mi buena vista lo vi!

La humana fue corriendo a esa direccion...

-¿ha?...no veo nada.

Lo siguiente fue que sintio unas manos emplumadas empujandola...Hawk se sintio tan..."aliviado" al ver a esa insoportable chica caer por el presipicio hasta quebrarce el cuello...Podria volver con el grupo y decir que fue un accidente pero no...decidio continuar con su vida, dejando el asunto de Gomamon en el pasado.

Elevandose en el cielo, se dispuso a comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de los gritos y golpes de Yolei. Y ¿quien sabe?, encontrar un compañero/a humano/a que lo quiera en vez de usarlo como bolsa de boxeo...Eso en un futuro por el momento, solo se deleita al sentir la libertad del viento pasando bajo sus alas sin nada que lo ate...Libertad, preciosa libertad.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

¿Saben lo tragicómica que puede ser la vida?

Está llena de desaciertos, ironías y sorpresa. Como cuando caes por un acantilado porque "supuesto" compañero digital que se SUPONE debe ayudarte, te empuja, dejándote caer como un saco de papas…..Ahí está el desacierto.

¿Saben? En las películas siempre sale que unos minutos antes de morir ves tu vida delante de tus ojos, pasas por un túnel de luz o en caso de caídas te pones a gritar a todo pulmón….Nada de eso ocurrió…Ahí está la sorpresa.

Yolei ni vio su vida entera ni un túnel, ni si quiera grito…..La presión del aire evitaba cualquier posibilidad de grito alguno…..Lo único que veía era lo que parecía ser unas estalactitas…..picos de piedra o como sea que se llaman las formaciones de rocas picudas….Cada segundo más cerca de ella, sin absolutamente nada que amortiguara o evitara su caída.

¿Dónde está la ironía?, se preguntaran ustedes, pues…..

Ropa interior….No tipo colales , sino un de los llamados cuadros, calzones para ser más exactos…Ropa interior vieja que su madre le dijo que se pusiera durante el periodo (menstruación) para evitar manchar la ropa interior nueva…La peli morado se burló diciendo que esa cosa horrible ni servía para salvarle le vida….Que ironía.

-¡¿Qué?!

Por un golpe de suerte gigantesco o por compasión de homeostasis…El elástico de esos calzones se quedó atorado en la rama de un árbol que no salía entre las rocas….Un error de programación quizás…..

La sorprendida chica está a unos centímetros de aquellas cuchillas puntiagudas de roca además de que contra toda lógica, no sobria daño por el efecto del elástico al atorarse en la rama. Sus pies colgando ponían casi tocar el filo de aquellas rocas.

Tal vez Yolei no vio su vida entera pasar delante de sus ojos…de lo que estaba segura era….

-arggggggghhhhhh… ¡voy a hacer una almohada con plumas de halcón!

Apenas saliera de aquí, le arrancaría pluma por pluma hasta dejarlo como un "águila calva"…Primero tenía que encontrar el modo de salir…..¡Rayos!...sin ese pajarraco no hay nadie que la saque y menos se le da la escalada…..

Una cuerda bajo hasta donde estaba ella… ¿serán ellos?...Ya imagina al grupo de ex amigos con antorchas y picas listos para matarla…¡maldición!...¿porque tuvo que intentar proteger a esa pajarraco?...Molesta dio un suspiro de desagrado….¿a quién quería engañar?...a pesar de todo quería al bicharraco…..lo volvería a hacer con gusto…

-ni modo...

Impávida, lista para la orca, se sujetó a la cuerda junto con des trabar su ropa interior de aquella ropa…Lentamente fue subiendo… Esperando que lo que sea que esos dementes planearan hacer, no incluyera fuego….La idea de morir quemada viva le aterrorizaba.

Como ya dije…..La vida tiene sorpresas…

-¿estás bien?, a Tai nos costó encontrarte.

Ahí estaban Agumon junto a un adolorido Taichí, subiéndola, sin rastro del resto de los "elegidos"….

-¿Cómo paso Yolei?, ¿ellos….

-para nada Tai, fue el…argghhhhh… ¡el pajarraco de porquería!...huf, luego les explico….lo importante es que se ¿dónde está gomamon?

-¡¿lo encontraste?!...¡¿Cómo?!

-luego Agu…explícate yolei.

-Ok, lo sé a medias…Estuvo en una dimensión alterna, donde me ayudo una abogada casada con una digimon...que obtuvo información de un panadero casado con un dragón rojo.

Agumon y su humano se miraron como si pensaran…. ¿era demasiado temprano para ponerle el chaleco de fuerza o se esperarían un ratito antes de mandarla al hospital psiquiátrico?

-mmmm…luego les explico eso también. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo…él es el único de para esta locura.

-¿y si aun así quieren continuar?

-Obvio que no Agu…ellos son nuestros amigos, esto se solucionará. Ya verás.

Apenas la chica del amor/inocencia se dio vuelta, el dueño del emblema del valor se agacho para susurrarle a su digimon….

 _-"si el grupo continua loco…..agárrate lo mejor a mí, no te sueltes hasta que lleguemos a una puerta. Ni una palabra a Yolei"_

Taichi era un hombre valiente….pero como estaba la situación que hasta su" dulce hermanita "andaba con lo mismo que el resto de sus amigos…Lo siento Yolei, pero si la cosa se pone brava, él va a tomar a su digimon y a correr como si el "diablo le pisara los talones".

Yolei por su parte tampoco tenía pensamientos muy llenos de "compañerismo"…..Lo siento Tai pero si la cosa se pone brava, ella los va a usar de escudo.

De ese modo los 3 caminaron por la espesa jungla hasta que….

-¡AHÍ ESTAN!

¡POR LA PUT…###!... ¡los encontraron!

Yolei por impulso los empujo, corriendo como una loca…..Cerca se escuchaban los pasos de las otras chicas del grupo que la perseguían como si ella fuera la presa de su casería…

-¡maldición!

¡¿Otro acantilado?!...¡¿corrió directo a otro acantilado?!...¡que desacierto! …La voz de Mimi impulsando a las otras como amazonas, le indicaba que la dueña del emblema de la inocencia no le iba a hacer algo "inocente"…

Preguntándose ¿Cómo termino en medio de esta locura?, se dejó caer…..Era muchísimo mejor que dejar que ellas la tomaran prisionera y le hiciera quien sabe homeostasis le harán….

Las sorpresas nunca acaban…..Un par de garras traseras la sujetaron, elevándola…Mientras eran perseguidos por Biyomon, Tentomon y Patamon…

-¡pajarraco!

-te estuve mirando y creo que ya tuviste suficiente castigo.

¿Qué?... Hawkmon podía ser un desgraciado hasta cierto punto…Además de que si llegaba a los oídos de Renamon que el dejo solo a su humana…Mejor obtenerse de imaginar lo que ocurriría.

Desde una distancia un grupo observaba la escena…Viendo a un castaño junto a un dinosaurio anaranjado siendo apaleados mientras una peli morado era elevada por los aires alejándose…

Henry movió la cabeza en modo de desaprobación…

-estos tipos están locos.

* * *

Los Tamers , en especial Rika apenas escucharon el nombre de este grupo "niños elegido"…."elegidos"….Pensaron que estaban mal de la cabeza, nunca esperaron que para tanto…

Todos excepto Leomon estaban ahí, Juri sabía que su amado era como "el negro de la película de terror"…sin ofender…..Era el que más posibilidades tenia de morir en una pelea…. ¿Por qué será que su especie es conocida por eso?...eso ella nunca lo sabrá…Y esta fue la que hablo…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?...mírenlos están tan descontrolados que no van a escuchar.

Takato se puso pensativo…Ignorando a Rika quien proponía que los noquearan, ataran y los obligaran a escucharlos….

-¿Nosotros?...Nada….solo él puede.

El castaño dijo mirando a Gomamon, quien parecía confundido…. ¿sueño?, eso no podía ser….

-Sip…..aun estas inconsciente en casa de tu tamer…..o ¿era compañero?...como sea que se llame.

Juri se subió de hombros, ya más tranquila de saber de lo que pasaba…

-hufffff…que alivio. Por poco pensé que se estaban matando…..Tranquilo, a veces los digimons y sus humanos que forman este tipo de grupos "salva mundos" a veces comparten sueños vividos…cálmate, dentro de poco todos despertaremos.

Takato se agacho a su altura para que lo mirara, queriendo que entendiera lo que le estaba por decir…

-tal vez esto deje de existir….pero lo que no va a dejar de existir es lo que tú sabes que te pasa…si lo que estás viendo ocurre en la vida real, eso lo decides tú.

En ese instante abrió los ojos…..Takato se despertó junto a su amado dragón, como aún era temprano se volvió a dormir…Al igual que el resto de su equipo pensaba en ese momento…Lo que pasa al otro grupo, era su problema…

* * *

Mientras que en otra tierra

Gomamon se despertó…..lleno de vendajes…..Esta aun herido después de la paliza que recibió de Hawkmon…..Eso sí que fue real…

Joe estaba cerca de él, con unas enormes ojeras, Yolei también estaba roncando con signos similares…..Signo de que lo cuido toda la noche….Hawkmon estaba en una esquina…Lleno de coscorrones….Al parecer en la vida real, Yolei en lugar de tratar de esconderlo, le dio un par de golpes y lo obligo a ayudar a curarlo como compensación…..

Gomamon aun confundido, intentando ordenar sus ideas, se los quedo mirando un rato….Pasara lo que pasara, tenía que hablar con Joe…antes de que la locura que vio, se realizara en este no sueño…Cuando se despierte, el pobre parecía agotado.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

Una semana después, en la residencia Kido…

-¿sueño vivido?... ¿en serio?

Hawkmon miro incrédulo al digimon que aún estaba con vendajes…Nadie ni en ciudad primaria le advirtió que a veces eso pueda ocurrir….

-yep…..aún tengo problemas para entenderlo…solo para mantener mi sanidad mental ¿de verdad existe la dimensión tamer?

-Lamentablemente sí….Takato y Guilmon te mandan saludos.

-¿nuestros humanos?, ¿Cómo se tomaron despertarse de tal carnicería?

-yo no sé, pareciera que no lo recuerdan…aunque Yolei le han dado por tomar clases de escalada y según Agumon, a Tai se inscribió en una academia de defensa personal.

-glup…..espero que esto no distancie el grupo.

-¿y yo que se?...lo único que sé es que si en la vida real me atrevo a empujar a Yolei, ella me ha jurado que volvería del mismísimo infierno para volver pate de ave…..tranquilo, según he observado, la relación entre ellos no ha cambiado….¿cómo van tus heridas?

Gomamon miro sus vendajes…Sus heridas no sanaban tan velozmente como antes, debe ser las actualizaciones que Homeostasis hiso para que duraran más tiempo en el mundo humano.

-aun duelen…..supongo que así deben ser las heridas de los seres de por aquí.

-Gom, yo….

-si vas a disculparte otra vez, por millonésima vez…..no lo hagas, ya te perdone.

Hawkmon estaba incrédulo ante estas palabras, ¿de verdad?, ¿lo dice en serio o es sarcasmo?...Por qué de vez en cuanto viaja a visitar al mundo Tamer y si Renamon descubre que no lo hizo…..glup…No lo miren a mal, él también está preocupado, por que lamenta lo que hiso…..La ayuda psicológica que Henry le ha estado brindando le ha ayudado a comprender lo equivocado que ha estado…y ha comenzado a aceptar que Biyomon no lo ame, aunque aún la ve como una Pu### aprovechada…

-¿de verdad o por que el grupo te presiono para hacerlo?

-Somos digimons, tarde o temprano acabaremos lastimándonos entre nosotros….dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Joe?... ¿ha pasado _"algo"_?

Al ser marino que el ser alado pronunciara ese "algo" subiendo y bajando las cejas de modo "sospechoso" (no tiene cejas, imaginen el gesto)…..

-como siempre.

-sabes a lo que " _me refiero"_

-no lo sé.

-si " _sabes"._

Ahora le guiño un ojo….Creo que ese pajarraco debe dejar de ver esos videos que Ken guarda debajo de la cama, cuando va a visitar a Wormmon…..Eso junto a las revistas que Izzy esconde y que ve junto a Tentomon para estudiar "anatomía humana"….

Por su lado al pajarraco no le agrava que el "asunto" no avanzara nada…Tal vez los humanos de esta dimensión apenas recuerden ese….."Sueño compartido" que tuvieron pero los de la otra si…..Tiene mucha más experiencia….Juri le insistió que como su amigo debía intervenir…Rika le aseguro que si no hacía que las cosas avanzaran, le cortaría un pie/pata…Eso si gatomon no lo agarra a arañazos, ya que ella considera que es lo mínimo que él debe hacer como penitencia por lo que hiso…hufffffff…es su impresión o las hembras de ambas especies andan agresivas últimamente…

-ambos sabemos lo que " _ocurre"._

-¿vas a dejar el misterio o me vas a decir que maldita cosa me tienes que decir?

-huy… ¿Cómo esa boquita besas a tu madre?

-vah, no tengo madre…tu tampoco…..nadie en el digimundo tiene.

-ya sabes lo que intento decir…..tengo que jugar menos juegos de mesa con armadillomon, se me están pegando sus frases que aprende viendo las telenovelas de la madre de Cody.

-Aja….ahora si el _"señor misterio "_ quiere hacerme el honor de aclárame lo que intenta decirme.

A veces el pajarraco extraña cuando ellos aún eran inocentes…..No sabe exactamente ¿Quién le enseño el concepto de sarcasmo a este digimon?...Pero si algún día lo descubre, le va a picotear una nalga….

-tienes que declararte a Joe.

-¡¿estas enfermo?!... ¿y qué quieres que le diga?...quieres que valla en medio de la cena y le diga…."hola joe, me gustas".

-¡por favor!, ¡si no te declaras voy a perder un pie!

-¡ ¿Qué?!

-digo…..voy a perder un "pie de limón"…"je je je"….Mimi me soborno con uno si conseguía que tú lo hicieras… (Huf, como me curo)

-primero él no me gusta…..segundo….yo jamás saldría con un humano. ..Y tercero…vah…no hay tercero….

-pero si tu….

-voy al baño y cuando regrese, no quiero volver a oír esa tontería de nuevo o hago que los peces te dejen sin plumas.

El halcón miro serio al digimon que se dirigía al Wc…Auch…corrección…últimamente la mayoría de sus conocidos le quiere hacer daño…Para ser el digimon del amor/inocencia, esto de andar de cupido no le estaba resultando…

-homeostasis se equivocó, esto del amor no es lo mío.

Si el ave digital tuviera labios, en este instante se los estaría mordiendo… ¡diablos!... ¿y ahora que va a hacer?... ¿a quién le consulta?...Gabumon y Matt están fuera de la ciudad pasando un fin de semana juntos en casa de un primo del rubio…Tk y Kari igual…..Gatomon solo le va a gritar que lo consiga…Patamon que lo vuelvan a hablar…Veemon que le de comida…..El resto de sus conocidos, ni de romance saben…..Le va a doler lo que va a tener que hacer…..no le queda de otra si quiere conservar sus extremidades….

* * *

Al día siguiente….

-¡ya voy!... ¡Ya voy!

A la digimon del amor, que tocaran la puerta no le significaba problema…Que la tocaran insistentemente mientras veía su película favorita justo en la parte del beso… ¡la sacaba de sus casillas!...Justo cuando Sora estaba en sus citas, era cuando ella podía disfrutar de sus melosas películas….

-¡¿Qué demo…..¿qué haces tú aquí?

-hola, ¿me dejas pasar?

-no…. ¿qué quieres?

-¿desde cuando eres tan agresiva?

-¿ya se te olvido?

-eres insoportable.

-el sentimiento es mutuo.

La rosada cerró la puerta sin darse cuenta que su inesperado visitante, había puesto su pie para evitar que la cerrara….El grito la alerto, llevándolo adentro, ayudándolo a sentarse en el sofá….

-no es nada, es solo dolor, nada roto.

-iré por hielo.

Ella continuaba enojada con él, no por eso podía dejarlo con la pata lastimada….A veces ser la digimon del amor era un fastidio…Ella fue por un bolsa de hielo que coloco sobre el área afectada…

-¿mejor?

-sip….Biyo necesito tu ayuda…es algo amoroso.

-MM….si claro "amoroso".

-No es lo que tú crees….te juro por lo que sea que no es intento de volver contigo, yo no volvería ni aunque Homeostasis en persona fuera a decirme que me mataría si no te reconquisto…Yo no paso por el mismo infierno dos veces.

-¡argggggghhhh…..te voy a ….

-"matar"….últimamente tengo un don para enfadar mujeres….Necesito que me ayudes o voy a perder un pie.

 _-"si claro_ ….

-Biyomon, no es broma…..si no logro que cierta pareja, se una…una loca de otra dimensión me va a cortar el pie, hasta me mostro la cierra.

La compañera de Sora miro a los ojos a su ex esperando que se tratara de una broma, su mirada seria la convenció de que hablaba con la verdad. Ella controlando su espanto, se sentó cerca de él…..

-Explícamelo desde el principio.

-¡oh, gracias!...sabía que no era una aprovechada.

-¡¿que?!...¡¿cómo me llamaste?!

* * *

El ave digital salió volando...No del modo en que acostumbra sino siendo lanzado a la calle por su ex iracunda...

Joe quien iba a ver a visitar a visitar a un amigo que vivía cerca, vio al halcón digital ser lanzado como una bolsa de basura…..Como el desea ser médico, no pude dejarlo ahí tirado….

-¿estás bien?

Hawkmon sintiendo que se iba a desmayar, reuniendo sus fuerzas aprovecho la oportunidad que se le presento…

-tú le gustas a gomamon.

Con eso se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, lo que ocurra ahora depende de ellos.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

-¿Cómo sigue?

Ante la pregunta de Tk, Joe se levantó de su lugar….

-nada serio, solo esta inconsciente…...Gracias de nuevo por dejarme llevarlo a tu departamento….Mi casa estaba demasiado lejos….Sé que tenías una cita con Kari…

-descuida, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí…Además estoy seguro que Kari comprenderá.

El rubio dueño de casa miro con preocupación a Hawkmon, quien se encontraba inconsciente sobre su cama…..Le costaba creer lo que su amigo le dijo…..Aunque sabe que Joe nunca miente, le cuesta creer que biyomon hubiera sido capaz de lanzarlo hacia la calle como si fuera basura, así no es ella…

-¿estás seguro de lo que viste?, tal vez te confundiste.

-Takeru… ¿Cuántas aves rosadas crees que viven en esa área?...Era obvio que era ella, entiendo tu inquietud, Sora no lo va a creer si se lo contamos….por ahora, será mejor que lo mantengamos entre nosotros.

-Sip, creo que es lo mejor.

Patamon abriendo con dificultad la puerta, entro a la habitación….

-¿lograste comunicarte con Yolei?

-No Tk…su celular debe estar en silencio…..Llame a Ken, él le avisara cuando salga del baño.

La cara de Kido mostraba un enorme confusión, ¿Cómo que le va a decir cuando salga del baño?, eso no tiene sentido…Antes de que el peli azul hiciera la pregunta, Pat por su cara adivinando lo que le querían preguntar….

-están en una cita…..Ha eso me recuerda, también aproveche de llamar a Kari, dijo que apenas encuentre un taxi ella vendrá con Gatomon para ver ¿Cómo sigue Hawkmon?...también que si necesitan vendas o algo, que le manden un msn porque hay una farmacia cerca.

-gracias pat, te pasaste.

Tk con cariño acaricio la cabeza del pequeño digimon que se posicionaba sobre su cabeza….con el alboroto se le había olvidado por completo llamar a su novia, sino fuera por este ser , la castaña estaría parada en las afueras de aquel parque hasta ¿Quién sabe cuándo? Junto a su compañera…..

-¿le dijiste que fue biyo?

-No…pensé que no lo creería, así que le dije que le pego un balón de futbol…Es mejor esperar a preguntarle a Hawkmon lo que paso antes de sacar conclusiones.

-eso mismo pensábamos pat.

El rubio sonrió aliviado….Huffff…el grito que le hubiera llegado por faltar a aquella cita y eso que en la tarde pronosticaron lluvia por tv… ¿Que haría el sin su leal compañero?...MMM….hablando de "hablar"…recuerda que Joe le conto que antes de desmayarse Hawkmon le conto algo, pero no le dijo ¿Qué?...

-¿ha?...eso me recuerda…. ¿qué fue lo que hawk te dijo?

-¿he?

-Cuando me llamaste, lo mencionaste.

* * *

Flash back….

-tú le gustas a gomamon.

Regresando del flash back….

* * *

-No lo sé, el pobre estaba débil, solo escuche un balbuceo.

Patamon a pesar de lo dulce e ingenuo que es, no le creyó nada… ¿Por qué "algo" le decía que eso era mentira?, ingenuo es, idiota no...El amable y tranquilo Tk tampoco le creía…..A pesar de las posiciones en que estaban, no podían mirarse….Ambos miraban incrédulos a Joe…Este le dio un escalofrió, era como ver una cabeza con 4 ojos mirándote inquiridoramente…

-¿Qué..e?...¡es la verdad!...no entendí lo que dijo.

-"te creemos"... (Al unísono)

-¡¿Qué no estoy mintiendo?!

 _-"aaaaaa….mi cabezzaaaaaaa…"_

Lentamente el ave digital abría los ojos…..No entendida "ni j"…. ¿Qué le había pasado?... ¿Porque estaba en la habitación de tk?... ¿por qué siente como si lo hubieran lanzado como un bolsa de basura contra el pavimento?..¡auch!..Su cabeza le duele tanto como la vez en que Yolei le pego por derramar jugo en su vestido…..Fue con un libro que cody le presto…"don quijote de la mancha", no la versión resumida sino la original con ciento y tantas páginas con tapa dura...

El digimon del amor/inocencia intento levantar sintiéndose un poco mareado al ponerse pie, siendo recostado de nuevo en la cama por Joe….

-no te levantes, recibiste un golpe fuerte. Sé que los digmons se recuperan rápido pero descansa un poco.

-¿sabes lo que te paso?

Ante la pregunta del otro ser alado…Hiso memoria….

-A ver….recuerdo que….

A ver veamos…estaba con biyomon y ella como una maldita loca...ejem…..como una "damisela delicada" lo tomo por los hombros y lo lanzo hacia la calle….

-…Fui a pedirle consejo y cuando lo conseguí dije una palabra que la ofendió y me lanzo fuera de su departamento.

-no debiste insultarla…aunque no apruebo la violencia, no debes insultar a quien le pides ayuda.

-Lo se tk, últimamente tengo un "don" para hacer enojar a las del sexo opuesto.

-¿y que querías consultarle a ella?

-aaaaahhhhhh…no me acuerdo patamon.

La pregunta de su amigo que se le acercó, tenía sentido…. ¿para qué diablos él iba a ir a la casa de su ex sin motivo?...Si no quiere verla ni en pintura…..El sonido de una persona trabajando afuera le dio dolor de cabeza….

-¡ese ruido!

-Debe ser el vecino del departamento de al lado, reparando su puerta…Iré a pedirle que no haga tanto ruido, ven pat.

-si.

El compañero de Yolei se tapaba los oídos molesto por estridente ruido, solo con el aspirante a medico…

-¿estás bien?

-aghhh… ¡¿Cómo voy a estarlo?!...ese ruido de sierra me estalla la cabeza…. ¿por qué un tipo necesitaría una sierra para reparar un puerta?...oh….

* * *

¿Sierra?... ¡Sierra!...El sonido de sierra le trajo a la memoria la imagen de una pelirroja loca amenazándolo con cortarle una extremidad con una, si él no lograba….

-¡homeostasis santísimo!... ¡ya recuerdo la razón de mi visita a la estupi…digo…a biyomon!

El halcón digital abrió los ojos, tan sorprendido como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento extraordinario….

-¡Joe hay algo importantísimo que tengo que decirte!...¡Gomamon te…

-Me ama…..si te escuche.

-¿he?... ¿ha?... ¿cuándo lo dije?

-antes de desmayarte, ¿no te acuerdas?

-a….si…..ahora recuerdo…yyyyyyy… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Siendo sinceros, el peli azul con lentes (gafas) no estaba seguro de lo que ¿debería hacer ahora?...Tampoco estaba seguro de que si lo que le dijeron era cierto….

-Por ahora, voy a volver a revisarte la cabeza…por si necesitas vendas….no te pongas nervioso, soy delicado.

El ave digital sonrió con nerviosismo….El hecho de que el elegido dela sinceridad, fuera o no cuidadoso al revisar lesiones, lo tenía sin cuidado…La imagen mental de quedarse sin un pie era lo que afectaba sus nervios….Bueno, veámoslo del lado positivo…si no consigue lo que le pidió/ordeno….Podría aprovecharse de su condición y hacer que Yolei sea menos agresiva y …¿Quién sabe?...las prótesis han mejorado mucho en los últimos años según ha leído. ..Se positivo Hawkmon…..Se positivo.

* * *

Horas después…

Tk andaba en taxi desesperado bajo una fuerte lluvia, su novia no había encontrado taxi en horas y debía estar empapada…..Su sospecha fue real al verla mojada de pies a cabeza, junto con gatomon quien tenía una mirada de querer asesinar al mundo…

-Kari, yo…lo siento…..entren.

Al taxista hiso un gesto de desagrado al ver a ese castaña subirse empapando sus asientos, tanto tk como patamon se sentían miserables al verlas tan mojadas y estornudando….

-yo… (Al unísono)

-¿Cómo esta hawkmon?

-¿he?

-ya la escuchaste Tk…kari y yo nos quedamos súper preocupadas cuando no nos llamaron para avisarnos de las novedades.

-esteeeeee… ¿están seguras que no están enojadas por….

-obvio que estamos enojadas con ustedes pat…gatomon y yo quedamos con el alma en un hilo por la preocupación, por cierto ¿le avisaron a yolei?, la pobre debe estar angustiada…achu.

Empapadas como estaban y se preocupan por otro…Takeru a pesar de la cara de molestia de su novia, sonrió por su actitud, era por eso que la quería tanto….A pesar de que Taichi lo querrá matar por haberla dejado bajo la lluvia.

-si ya le dijimos, no te preocupes…. ¿quieres un pañuelo?

-por favor, los míos se mojaron.

Patamon se sentía mal, no por la mirada "maligna" que su novia le echaba, sino por la actitud de esta…Pueden decir que ella es la malvada más grande del planeta pero el sabia lo dulce que era en el interior…El en su lugar, no sabría si hubiera actuado así….seguramente estaría más preocupado de buscarse un chocolate caliente….

-gato, perdóname por dejarte bajo la lluvia, se lo mucho que odias…

-ya...Ya…luego….cuando lleguemos a su casa y veamos que nuestro amigo está bien, me das todas las disculpas del mundo.

Al llegar, se encontraron con Yolei regañando a Hawkmon por andar distraído en la calle y por interrumpir su cita con ken…..Así que, Pat y tk les dieron toallas a sus novias para que se secaran y se tomaran algo caliente….Viendo que ellas se enfermarían luego de la intensa lluvia….

* * *

Días después…

-¿más sopa de pollo tk?

-si….si…kari…achu.

-¿quieres otra manta pat?

-siiiiiii...achu….gatomon….date prisa me congelo.

-ah, no exageres.

Las sorpresas de la vida, los que acabaron pescando un resfriado fueron ellos…Ni se imaginan el grito que le llego a Hikari de parte de Yamato por enfermar a su hermanito….Ellas lo vieron como un karma por dejarlas bajo la lluvia…No lo dijeron, ya que sus chicos actuaban como si en vez de resfriado se fueran a morir….Les hubieran dado un beso en la frente para calmarlos si no temieran pegarse el resfriado….Solo limitándose a tomarles de la mano de vez en cuanto

* * *

Mientras que en la residencia Kido…

-¿más jugo de limón?

El estornudo que el ser digital obtuvo de parte de su humano, lo tomo como un "si", sirviéndole más…por homeostasis, los cambios de temperatura ha afectado a varios….La mayoría de los digimons están cuidando de sus humanos…..Excepto patamon quien también se enfermó ,wormmon quien fue llevado a casa de unos parientes de Ken, por petición del propio Ken preocupado de que este se contagiara ….y Meicoomon , que gracias a los dioses del digimundo Meiko se encontraba tan fuerte como un toro, solo con el estornudo ocasional que le provoca el pelo de su digimon pero nada serio…Por su parte Joe estaba tan enfermo que no tenía ánimos para pensar en lo que Hawk le dijo….Tampoco su cara de aspecto nauseabunda, le ayuda a ponerse romántico….

Gomamon mientras el peli azul se terminaba su jugo, fue a preparar más….Los padres de Joe eran médicos y con esta gripe estaban ocupadísimos en sus consultas por lo que el digimon de ojos verdes tenía que hacer los cuidados solo….

-hay homeostasis… ¿Por qué será que los humanos son tan delicados?... Por lo menos tú no te quejas Joe….Veemon está cansado de las quejas de Davis…Biyomon no para de servir sopa….agumon esta asqueado de la cara de tai…igual le pasa palmon con mimi…..armadillomon piensa que cody se va a morir en cualquier momento a pesar de lo leve de sur resfriado… wormmon vive intranquilo a pesar de que ken lo llama constantemente para decirle que está bien…Tentomon….ese vive en su propio mundo, está más fascinado que preocupado por los cambios de Izzy…..Aunque Hawkmon se ve radiante desde que Yolei se puso afónica.

Mientras soltaba una risita, gomamon exprimo los limones en la cocina con un exprimidor, imaginando lo bien que debe estarla pasando hawk ahora que tiene una temporada de descanso de los gritos de Yolei.


End file.
